A Boy, a Girl, and a Hedgehog
by HyperShadow4x
Summary: After finding the Chaos Emerald that Sonic teleported away from his last battle with the notorious Dr. Eggman, me and my great friend now have to help Sonic and friends stop Eggman's latest plan!
1. A Strange Begining

A Boy, a Girl, and a Hedgehog

Chapter 1

A Strange Beginning

_I can't believe this is happening, it feels like a dream, just about one of the best dreams I've ever had. But, it's not, this is real, what is happening is all real, and it's up to me, my great friend Courtney, and Sonic the Hedgehog to save the day, today. How about I start from the beginning?_

It all started one day; I had just beaten the Egg Emperor with Team Sonic on Sonic Heroes, and was letting the credits roll. "Haha! I win again, but that's no surprise…" I said, proud of my accomplishment. I got up to check my phone, forgetting that I had received a text. It was Courtney, telling me that she had just beaten the Hero Side on Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. I texted back, "Good Job!" And a smiley face, to congratulate her.

I look at the Television sitting in my room; the credits are still going, "These things are always so long…" I said to myself… Then it happened, a bright light shined through my window, so bright I had to shield my eyes… Also, a sound that I could never explain,… I ran to my window to see what caused the light and the noise, all I could see is something shiny lying in my backyard, with singe marks on the grass.

I put my phone in my pocket and ran down the stairs, I opened the door and made a sharp turn to the right and up the hill, and I started feeling a strange energy, the closer and closer I got to the mysterious object, the stronger it felt… When I got to the object; there was a light illuminating from it, and a slight smoke. I got down on one knee, to get a better look, and the light dimmed, dimmed until it was completely gone. It was some kind of jewel, or gem of some sort…

"Hmmm…" I said, reaching slowly for the object, there was no heat. I quickly touched the jewel, and pulled my hand back fast, no, now I was sure it wasn't hot. I picked up the jewel, and carried it back to my house, examining it. When I got to my room, I didn't not taken my eyes off of the thing, it was green, shiny, and I could feel an energy pulse from it… I felt my phone vibrate, taking me by surprise, "Whoa!" I said, almost dropping the jewel. I took my phone out, its Court again, "Thanks! Now time to work on the Dark Side story mode!"

"Awesome! Hey, I just found some weird gem of some kind… It looks familiar, but I don't know what it is…" I replied to her. "Oh!" I said, remembering I left my game running, "I forgot I left my Wii on!" looking back at the television in my room once more. "Collect all the Chaos Emeralds!" it said. At that moment my mouth dropped, and my eyes got big, I looked down at the gem in my hand, which now appears to be the Chaos Emerald…

"I-I can't believe it," I said in disbelief, "There is no way this is the Chaos Emerald! Chaos Emeralds cannot be real!" I pick up my phone, and dialed Court's number,

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Court, it's me, I think I just found something, something big… Remember the strange gem I just texted you about?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I was actually texting you back when you called! What about it? Do you know what it is?" she asked.

"Uh, I think so… I-I think it might be a C-Chaos Emerald!" I replied nervously.

"Dylan! Stop that!" She laughed. "Chaos Emeralds are from a video game. They aren't real…"

"Yeah, I know but..."

"Dylan, calm down," she interrupted me, "you and I both know, that Chaos Emeralds aren't real, and that Sonic isn't real, I wish he was just as much as you, but he just can't be…"

I sighed.

"I guess you're right, but even if it isn't real, it is pretty cool!" We both laughed.

"But hey, why don't you bring it to school tomorrow and show me?" she asked politely,

"Alright! I will do that, it really is pretty awesome though!" I replied, "Hey I'm gonna talk to you tomorrow then, ok?"

"Alright! Talk to you then!" She said.

We hung up our phones.

I put the jewel on my desk and examined it for a few hours, and looked up "shining green powerful emerald" to see what kind of gem it was; I couldn't find a match… "Hmmm, that's strange…" I said to myself. "Hey Dyl! I'm going to bed!" my mom walks into my room, "Night, love you." She said.

"Love you too, mom."

"Hey, what's that? Pretty cool…"

"I don't know, I just found it outside, some kind of gem…"

"Oh," she picks it up, "it's a pretty neat treasure you've found."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Alright sweetheart, I'm going to bed now, you should too."

"Ok, see you tomorrow!"

She kissed me on the cheek then left. "Oh, well maybe I should go to bed now," I said, not realizing I was looking at this thing for a few hours." I put the gem in my drawer, and got ready for bed.

When I woke up, I went and checked my drawer, to see if yesterday was all a dream, "Nope, still there," I said to myself, "I guess it wasn't a dream after all…" I got ready for school, and put the gem in my pocket, so I could show Courtney. I got to school and did my daily routine, and then when third hour comes around, I try to find Courtney in the halls.

"Hey Courtney!" I hollered to her.

"Oh there you are, Dylan. Did you bring it?" She saied excitedly.

"Yeah, it's right here," I reached into my pocket and pull out the bright green gem, "Told you it looks like the Chaos Emerald." I smiled.

"Wow! It really does! How did you find it?" She replied.

I told her about how I was playing Sonic Heroes, and the bright flash, and how the ground was singed and it wasn't hot. "Pretty wild story…" She said. "Ok well I'll see you after class!" I said to her as I gave her a quick hug.

I rushed to my third hour, barely beating the bell, sat down and started talking to some other friends, keeping my mouth shut about the mysterious gem in my pocket. Then, suddenly, the lights turned off, the door flew open, and two very familiar figures walked in… "No… This-they-how?" All of the words wanted to come out of my mouth at once.

The two figures resembled a hedgehog, and a fox with one to many tails…


	2. Familiar Faces

Chapter 2

Familiar Faces

"No, this cannot be happening…" I said silently to myself, as the figures walked closer to the front of the classroom.

"It is in here, Sonic!" said the fox.

"You sure buddy?" replied the hedgehog.

"One of the students has to have it, that side of the room is the strongest signal!"

I grabbed the side of my pocket, scared to death, Sonic the Hedgehog is standing in my classroom, and that means the jewel was the Chaos Emerald… Sonic and Tails began to pace in front of the rows, "Alright, did any of you see a bright green emerald around?" Sonic asks. No one spoke up, no one moved.

"We really need that emerald you guys…" Tails added on. Thoughts ran through my head, "_This can't be happening, I'm dreaming, this is impossible, I should give them the emerald."_ Then an alarm went off, "The Intruder Alarm…" I said quietly. Sonic and Tails looked up, and Sonic said "Now, please, if you have the emerald, please give it to us, we need it very badly…"

Over the intercom a voice booms "Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Blue hedgehog and a fox with multiple tails have infiltrated the building! Police are here and scouring them out! Stay calm! Follow the Intruder Rules!" The voice stopped there. I stood up and said "I have it," and pulled the Chaos Emerald out of my pocket.

"Finally," Sonic says, "Would it be too much of a bother for us to ask you for some help? " I smiled, "I'm here to help!" I replied. "And your name is?" Sonic asked, "My name is Dylan." I replied to him. "Alright Dylan! Let's go!" Sonic grabbed my arm and we sped out of the busted doorway, smiling back at my teacher and students who now were standing and looking around the corner.

"Ok! Now let's get somewhere a little calmer before we discuss what's going on, oh and by the way, my name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic said to me, "And I'm Tails!" Tails chimed in. "I know…" I said to myself quietly. "Ok, where should we go from here?" Sonic asked me, screeching to a stop. We were still in the school, with cops coming from each direction. I looked around, and notice a door to a classroom, I pointed and said "There!" we ran to the door, I opened it and quickly ushered Sonic and Tails inside. We looked around, and in the room was a whole class, I didn't recognize many faces due o the lights being out, but I saw one I was sure of.

"Court!" I yelled, noticing my friend Court who was looking at me like I was crazy, she got up and ran over to us. "Dylan! What's going on?" she said nervously. "No time to explain," I replied, "We have to find a way out of here, now." Me, Court, Sonic, and Tails started looking around the room. Tails pointed to the roof, then flew up there and pushed a panel up, Sonic hopped up there and Tails helped me get up there. I looked back down at the teenagers, and said "Wait! We need to get Court!" Tails and Sonic exchanged glances, and then Tails flew back down and lifted Court up to the ceiling.

We began to crawl though the ceiling, until we hit an air vent, Sonic did a Spin Dash and cut right into it. We then crawled though the vent until we got to the roof, then Sonic kicked the grate off and we all hoped out. "What now?" I ask "We just ran ourselves into a dead end." Sonic and Tails smiled, "No we didn't," answered Tails, as he pushed a button on his wrist device. Then, out of no where, their plane the Tornado flies down and lands on the school's roof. "Wow…" Me and Court both said in unison.

"Let's go! We need to get out of here now!" Sonic said. We all jumped in the plane, and it sped off with incredible speed. Me and Court were sitting next to each other, not believing what is going on. We started to talk, "Told you I thought it was the Chaos Emerald." I said, rubbing it in her face.

"Well, how was I supposed to know?"

"I'm playing with you, Court. But still, this is crazy."

"Alright you guys! We need to know where to go!" Tails said.

"We can just go to my house." I told him, and then showed him where it is.

Tails parked the plane on the clearing at the top of my hill just perfectly so nobody overhead could see it. Then the four of us went down the hill to my house, no one was home. "Phew!" I said, relieved no one was home yet. "I'm glad we made it here…"

"That was pretty intense." Sonic said. "Yeah I didn't think we were going to make it out of there!" added Tails. "Well at least we are back at Dylan's!" Court said.

We all headed up to my room, "Make yourselves comfortable." I told all three of them. Sonic plopped on the bed, Tails jumped in a chair with wheels, Courtney sat in the other chair, and I stayed standing. "So, Sonic, what's going on? Also, why are you here, and how?" Sonic took a deep breath, "Well, Egghead was up to another one of his schemes again, I can tell you know what I mean," Sonic pointed to all my Sonic games, "I'm not sure what it is, but when I was Super Sonic, I had to teleport the emeralds away, Tails has one," Tails showed the emerald, "Apparently you found one, but now we need to find the other five."

"Hmmm," Court said, "Sounds like we've got ourselves a dilemma." Sonic then grabbed his stomach, and said "Ugh, do you have anything to eat? We've been searching and haven't had enough time to stop or eat…" Sonic looked at me with a distressed face caused by his hunger, "Yeah, I could go for something too, if you don't mind." Tails chimed in, also holding his stomach.

"Y-yeah, I have food; I'll go make us all something to eat." I said, knowing exactly what I was to make. I walked out my room, turned back and said "You guys can play the games, or get on my computer if you want." I continued down the stairs and went into the kitchen, going in the pantry for some canned chili, and the refrigerator for some frozen franks, I was going to make Sonic's favorite food, the Chili Dog. It didn't take long for the franks to boil, and the chili to cook on the stove also, I was done in a matter of 10 minutes. I put the finished hot dogs on a bun, and then slathered them in the hot chili.

"Ok guys! Foods up!" I said, walking into my room, they all looked back from their game they were playing, unsurprisingly, it was Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Court was Ike, Sonic was, well, Sonic, and Tails was Pit. "Ha! I should have figured you guys would be playing this!" I said while laughing and putting the tray down, "Hey guys dig in!" The game was paused instantly and Sonic was first up, obviously, but then let Court in front of him, "Ladies first!" he said, acting like a gentleman. "Thanks Sonic" Court said giggling. "Oh shoot!" I said remembering something, "I forgot drinks, everybody ok with lemonade?" All three nodded. "Ok then, be right back!" I said, as I dashed out the door.

"Four cups," I said, pulling four different colored cups out of the cabinet, "and the lemonade," I said, as I pulled the full lemonade pitcher out of the fridge. I filled the four cups up, put the lemonade back, and headed back towards the stairs. I took one step, and I heard a noise, "Huh, what was that?" I said, looking towards the door, "Oh no, what if Eggman is here to take the emeralds!" I jumped up a step and pressed my back against the wall, waiting to hear a command, or a familiar noise, one made by Eggman. I looked in the mirror that is in the room with the steps, I can see the kitchen and the door to outside. I waited there for about 15 seconds, until I saw a figure.

Mom. It was my mom, getting home from work, "Phew…" I took a breath of relief. She opened the door and came inside, "Dyl? Is that you?" she said when I poked my head around the corner.

"Yeah mom, it's me," I replied.

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

"Uh, nothing, just bringing towels upstairs!" I said.

"Oh, thanks sweetie!" She said joyfully.

"No problem!" I said, with a nervous smile.

I darted up the stairs, and pretended to throw the towels in the closet, and ran back into my room, then closed the door. "What's up, Dylan?" Court asks.

"A problem, mom is home, and you guys need to hide, now." I said, putting the lemonade down.

"Hey Dyl, why did you close your door?" Mom hollered as she walked up the steps.

"Quickly!" I said, with my back against the door.


	3. Family Matters

Chapter 3

Family Matters

"The closet," I said frantically, "hide in the closet!" Court, Sonic, and Tails rushed into the closet taking the chili dogs and lemonade with them. "Uh, I didn't mean to close it all the way!" I replied to my mom, nervously.

"Well then, can you move out of the way so I can open it?"

"Oh, yeah, sure…" I said as I moved away from the door.

"What are you doing up here? Playing video games?" She asked me.

"Yeah, then I got thirsty, went down stairs, got a drink and saw you, then the wind caught my door and shut it all the way." I say, hoping she doesn't realize that my window is not even open.

"Hmm, alright, well, I'm going to go make dinner and watch some T.V., want to come down stairs with me? Dad is going to be home soon, he's working on your car tonight, and Sharami and Chris will probably be home before him."

"Ok, I will come down in a little while, I'm just gonna play a little bit long longer."

"Alright." Mom said.

She left my room and went back downstairs, when I heard her go all the way down the stairs I opened my closet door to see Court and Tails sitting there wide-eyed. Sonic, on the other hand, was chowing down on some chili dogs. "That was a close one!" I said, relieved that my mom didn't find out they were in there.

It was about another half hour before Chris and Sharami got home, we played Brawl the entire time. "Haha!" Court said, as she defeated Sonic, "Got you!" She had a big grin on her face, looking straight at Sonic, who was looking like he wanted a rematch. "One more game!" he said, "I'll get you!" Tails hit his hand to his face, "He gets really competitive." I just laughed and watched the show. "Ok you guys, I think it's time to chill out," I said, as I turned off the Wii. "Thank you," Tails said, as he took a breath of relief.

"We need to get down to business," I said, as I stood up, "We need to stop Eggman, and we need to do it soon you guys…"

"I haven't even figured out Eggman's scheme yet." Said Tails.

"I say, we get a fresh start in the morning," says Sonic, "it is calm and peaceful right now, and Tails and I do need to rest."

"Alright, then it's settled, we get a fresh start tomorrow." I said, sitting back down. "But, if you guys are going to be staying here, then I have to tell my family."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, Dylan?" Court asked nervously.

"I have to; it won't be that bad, they will understand, especially if it's for the fate of the world…" I replied.

"Ok then, I guess lets go meet the family!" Sonic stated.

I walked downstairs, telling everybody to stay upstairs while I gather my family into the family room. I then went and got Sonic, Court, and Tails and told them to wait in the kitchen until I called them in. "Ok, you guys," I said to my mom, my dad, Chris, and Sharami, "you are going to be a little freaked out when I show you this, but its ok."

"What are you talking about dude?" Chris asked.

"Just hold on, you will see…" I replied.

I looked over at Court, and beckoned her in the room. "Ok, this is Court, mom and dad have met her, but Chris and Sharami haven't."

"What is she doing here?" Sharami asks.

"Well, she's helping me and our friends…"

"Are your friends here too?" asks my dad.

"Yes, you guys, come on in here."

When Sonic and Tails walked in, everybody was still, nobody moved, nobody spoke, and nobody even blinked. "This is Sonic," I pointed at Sonic, "and this is Tails" I pointed at Tails, they both waved. Ok, so far so good. "This is my father, Steve," I said as I walked over to my dad. "My mother, Cheri," I said, walking along the couch filled with four speechless people. "This is my sister, Sharami, and her boyfriend Chris, he is like a brother to me."

"Nice to meet you all," Tails said politely.

"Are you guys ok?" Sonic asked.

"Alright, how are you doing it?" my dad asked, "Is it a projection?"

"No, dad, they are the real deal." Sonic walked over and held out his hand. My dad shook it. "Wow, you are real…" my dad said in amazement.

"What are you guys doing here?" My mom asked.

"Your son helped us, he found a Chaos Emerald, and returned it to us." Tails answered kindly.

"Is that what that jewel was that you found Dylan?" mom asked.

I nodded my head and said, "I told them I would help, they need my help stopping Eggman."

"I don't think so." Said my dad, sternly.

"Dad! The world needs our help, and you're going to say no?"

"Sonic, I don't want my boy getting hurt." My mom told Sonic.

"Don't worry, I promise you, he will be ok." Sonic replied.

"How are you just going to let him leave!" My dad said, now getting angry.

"Steven, the world needs him, and if he wants to help, then he should be able to decide for himself." My mom said to him while looking at me with a very proud face.

"Thank you, mom." I said to her. She smiled a big, proud smile.

"Ok, our plans are, we leave tomorrow morning, around 11 o'clock. Tails has his plane, all four of us fit comfortably. We will be ok, I promise." I said, while giving them a thumbs up.

"Wow Dylan, this must feel like a dream to you," said Sharami, "who knew you would be saving the world with Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"You know, Dylan is like your biggest fan?" Chris stated.

"Yeah, I saw the games." Sonic replied, while smiling.

My family kept chatting with Sonic, Tails, and Court for the rest of the night. We all stopped talking at about 10 o'clock, "Alright you guys, I think we need to get some sleep." I said to the group. "Don't worry you guys, we won't leave tomorrow without saying goodbye to everyone." I then gathered enough pillows and blankets for everyone, then we all slept in the living room.

We were all sleeping downstairs in the living room, I woke up, and looked at the clock, and it was 2:30 in the morning. Everybody else was asleep, I laid back down, but I couldn't get back to sleep. I stood up, and went outside, it was a little chilly, but the stars were out, and they were bright. I was looking at the stars when I heard a noise, I jumped up, and got ready for something to happen, but it was only Sonic, who yawned and was rubbing his eyes. "Whatcha doin out here buddy?" he asked me.

"I couldn't sleep." I replied.

"Oh, whys that?"

"I dunno, I guess it's just because…"

"Because what?"

"I guess I'm kinda scared, I mean, I've always wanted to go on a big adventure, but leaving home, worrying if I will come back or not, it's just a tough pill to swallow…" I confessed.

"Ah, I see where you are coming from…" Sonic said sincerely, as we sat down, "You have to do these things with a positive attitude, nothing bad is going to happen, I won't let anything happen, I promise," Sonic stuck out his pinky, a pinky promise, which I have done many times before. We locked pinkies, "Thanks Sonic, you're great," I told him. It was dark, but I could still see his smile, so I smiled back. We both gazed at the stars for a little while longer, and then headed back inside. I fell asleep very easily this time, excited for the adventure ahead of us. But for now, it was time to rest.


	4. David Appears

Chapter 4

David Appears

I woke up the next morning to the most delicious smell, it smelt like eggs, bacon, and waffles. When I got up, it was 8:50 a.m., Sonic, Tails, and Court were all still asleep. I walked into the kitchen to see my mom and sister cooking dinner. They were so busy they didn't even notice me. "Hey guys." I say, getting their attention. "Oh, Dylan, I thought it would be nice to leave with a full belly." My mom said happily. "Thanks mom, it smells awesome."

I went to use the restroom, and when I came back Court was awake and sitting in the kitchen. "Hey Dylan, Did you sleep well?" she asked, with a happily, tired tone.

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Yeah, pretty well, I thought I would wake up in my bed and be dreaming!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." I said bashfully.

I heard a yawn from the other room, it sounded like Tails, I wanted them to get as much sleep as they could, we have a huge adventure ahead of us, and it is best if we get as much sleep as possible.

Me and Court sat at the table and sipped coffee for a little while before Sonic and Tails got up and came into the kitchen. "Good morning." Me and Court said in unison. "Morning guys." Sonic said back. "Good morning, breakfast smells good." Tails said as he sniffed the air. "Would you guys like some coffee?" My mom asks. "No thank you." Tails and Sonic said in unison. "Sonic and coffee don't mix too well." Tails said as he looked at Sonic, Sonic just chuckled, as did me and Courtney.

We all sat down and ate breakfast, it was delicious. "That was so good!" Said Court, with a smile on her face. "Mmhmm, Yeah!" Tails exclaimed. "Thanks a bunch you guys, you are being such big helps," declared Sonic. "But we need to get ready to leave." I went up to my room, and Courtney followed. "You ready for our big adventure?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm pumped!" She said, as she raised her fist into the air.

I smiled at her, and grabbed my cell phone. "Let's get going."

We walked back down the stairs, and saw Tails at the kitchen table, drawing something.

"Hey Tails, whatcha drawing?" Court asked.

"Oh, nothing." He rolled up the paper before we can see it. Me and Court looked at each other and shrugged. "Are you two ready to go?" He asked us. "Yeah, we are." I replied.

"Great! Sonic is in there talking to your family." We walked in the family room with Tails to see Sonic lying down, talking to my family.

"Hey Sonic, we are ready to go." I sai. "Mom, Dad, I love you guys, Sharami, Chris, I love you guys too, and I'll see you all soon." I gave them all hugs. "Be brave, Dylan…" My mom said to me.

"Get out there and kick some butt!" Says Chris excitedly.

"Don't be scared." Sharami exclaimed.

"Do your best, don't give up." Said my dad.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be home soon! I love you!" I tell them. We walked back up to the plane, Tails drove it down the driveway. He noticed a problem, "Dylan! We don't have enough room to take off!" I ran back inside, "Mom, dad, we need to take off, but we don't have room, we need to cut off traffic to Highway BB." They nodded their heads and drove their cars down the driveway, then went separate ways to stop the traffic; I got text messages telling me that the coast is clear.

We hopped in the Tornado and Tails drove it down the rest of the driveway, then turned left, went all the way down to my mom's car, and then cut a sharp u-turn. I waves to my mom, she waves back with a tear down her cheek and a big smile on her face. "You guys ready?" We all said 'yes' and Tails started the propellers, "Here we go!" Tails said, as he started to drive down my highway. We went faster and faster, I started to feel the plane lift, slowly, but surely it was lifting off the ground. It then swooped upwards and we were soaring through the clouds.

We turned and started to fly over Hillsboro, when I noticed something was wrong. "What is that!" I said, as I saw some giant metallic figure. "Its one of Eggman's Mechs, We have to take it out!" Tails said, as Sonic got an angry look on his face. Sonic opened the window and jumped out, as Tails started shooting the Mech. "Oh no… Please don't tell me it's where I think it is…" I said, worried. "Dylan? Are you ok?" Court asks. "No… That robot is attacking Timber Ridge… David lives in Timber Ridge." Courts got wide-eyed, and looked down at the robot.

Tails landed the plane at the Fair Grounds, and the three of us ran over to where the robot is. Sonic was jumping around bashing into the robot, it didn't look like it was doing much good. "David…" I said, as I saw the Mech smashing one of the apartments. "No! I'm not letting this happen!" I said as I dart towards the Mech, I didn't get far, as Court grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "Dylan… Don't worry, we will save David." She said confidently. I nodded and Tails stepped up.

"I'll help Sonic, you guys find you friend!" Me and Court both nodded, and ran off to David's apartment, which happens to be right behind the Mech. We ran up the stairs, and I tried to open the door, but it was locked, so I kicked it open, using strength that I obtained from worrying about my friend. We ran into the apartment, and searched. David was no where to be found. "No! Where is he!" I screamed. Court grabbed my hand again and pulled me outside. The robot now spotted us, we were screwed.

"Courtney, I think our adventure ends here…" I said, as I clutched her hand. "No, it doesn't look!" she said as she pointed to the apartment roof parallel from us. "What? It can't be! David!" I screamed as I saw David on the roof of the building with a rope. I didn't even notice Sonic and Tails were swept aside by the robot. "Hey, let's play a game!" David said as he jumped on the mech and got the rope around its neck, I then realized it was a lasso. He slid down the rope, as the mech was trying to get it off from around its robotic neck. He landed and pulled the rope, hard. The mech got pulled backwards a little bit, but not far. David wasn't heavy enough. But he wasn't finished; he grabbed the other end of the rope and ran over to a car, tied it around the hitch, then pulled a small remote out of his pocket. He pushed a button and the car started, he then looked at us, with a toothy smile, and hit another button, which made the car drive forward, and fast.

The robot toppled over and was dragged a few meters by the car, which then stopped, causing the robot to crash into it, head first. The car exploded, and the robot stood up. I looked back over at David, to see that he was not there anymore. He was back on the roof, with a bow and arrow. The arrow had something on it; I couldn't tell what it was. He pulled the bow up and aimed at the robot, which was now attempting to stand up.

Once the bot was completely up, David pulled out a lighter and lit whatever was on the tip of the arrow, pulled back and shot. The arrow pierced the robots neck, and then it exploded. David lowered the bow, with a smirk on his face. The robot collapsed, causing a loud crash. David jumped down from the roof, walked over to the robot, and poked at it with his foot. Me and Court ran down to David.

"D-David… That was incredible!" I exclaimed.

"It got what was coming to it…" He said, in an accomplished voice.

"David, that was purely awesome." Court said, as she gave him a high-five.

We turned away from the bot, not realizing that its arm was raised, about to crush the three of us. "Hiyah!" We hear Tails, and we turn around. Tails threw Sonic, who spun into a ball and sliced through the robots arm. Sonic skidded to a stop, then did another spin dash and sliced through the rest of the bot.

"That was a close one!" Sonic said excitedly.

"Sonic!" David said, freaking out. Sonic smiled and gave a thumbs up. "There is no way!" I put my hand on David's shoulder and said, "David, you just defeated like a 50 foot robot, I don't think Sonic should be that surprising." I laughed, as did Court and Sonic. "David, what you just did, was amazing, I couldn't find a weak spot, and you did. Thank you." Sonic touched knuckles with David.

"So, I'm guessing Eggman is behind this?" David said, we all nodded. "That's what we are off to do now…" Tails explained. "David, I would like to have you come with us but-" David interrupts, "I need to stay here, and protect Hillsboro." Sonic smiled. "Exactly." David smiled back. "Oh yeah, almost forgot, when I was on the roof, I found this," David pulls out a bright purple Chaos Emerald. "If it's what I think it is, you guys should take it." "You found a Chaos Emerald! Great job David!" Tails says excitedly, "That means there are four more still out there, waiting for us, or Eggman to find…" Sonic stated.

We went up to his apartment. "Why is my door kicked in?" David asked me. I gave a nervous smile, "Sorry." He laughed, "It's okay, I do that when I forget my key sometimes, no damage done." David and Tails talked about computers and electronics, Tails linked with David so he could call us, and follow us through our entire trip. "So I guess you two are going on a big adventure with Sonic the Hedgehog?" David said as he laughed. "Yep!" I said bal, "We sure are!" Court chimed in. "Ok, you two be careful, ok?" Me and Court both nodded, and gave David a hug. We said our goodbyes, hopped back into the Tornado, and Tails got ready for a launch, David was there watching, we all waved to him, he waved back. Tails got to a high speed and lifted off, as we sped though the air, no one noticed the ominous eyes watching us.


	5. City Escape

Chapter 5

City Escape

We were flying for a few hours when I thought to said, "Hey Tails, where are we going anyways?" Tails looked back at me and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you guys! We are following the Emerald Tracker." He pointed to a device on the planes console.

"Oh, haha, well, that answers my question!" I said while chucking. I looked over a Court, who was just reading a book, and occasionally looked out the window for a few minutes. "Do you like that book?" I asked her. She raised her head, "Yep, its pretty interesting," she raised the book so I could see the cover of the black book. "Hmmm, Twilight?" The book about vampires. I never really got into it.

"Yeah, I love it, it's my favorite book!" She said excitedly. I laughed and turned away so she could read. "Hey Sonic, what's up?" I asked, looking at Sonic. "Well, right now we are pretty high up there!" he said jokingly. I laughed and said, "Man, we've been flying for hours, Tails do you think we could land for a pit stop?" Tails looked back at me, and then said, "Ok! We will land on the outside limits of a town, and rest for a while." I smiled, "Thanks Tails!" We flew for just a little while longer then we found a city. We landed a little bit out in the country, away from the city.

"You guys go on, me and Tails will hang out here, we don't want to cause a scene." Sonic said. "Alright," Court said to Sonic, "Do you guys want anything?" she asked the two of them. "Nah." Sonic said, Tails didn't answer because he had the big piece of blue paper out again, drawing something. "Tails?" I tried to get his attention. "Oh, uh," he covered the paper. "No thanks! You guys go hang out for a little while and we will see you when you get back!" Me and Court looked at him like he was crazy, he just gave us a weak smile and waved.

It was only about a 30 minute walk to the city, it didn't seem like that long because me and Court kept each other occupied, cracking jokes, telling short stories, and stuff of that sort. When we got to the city we went to a department store, bought some supplies, everybody seemed very nice here. For a giant city, it was very peaceful. We decided we were going to stay in the city for maybe an hour, and then head back to Sonic and Tails.

We were exploring the city, looking in alleys, through random stores, and watching the people when we heard a loud crash. We ran around the corner to see a car crashed into a truck. But it didn't look like it was either vehicles fault, considering the car was crashed through the back storage shipping part of the truck. It looked like it was thrown. We ran down the block and looked around the corner from where the car flew. We saw two robots, both metallic. They were smaller than the one David took out, maybe about half the size, but they looked just as strong.

Court grabbed me and pulled me back around the corner. "Dylan! We have to go get Sonic and Tails!" she said frantically. I looked at her then looked back around the corner, to see another giant robot scanning where we were. I looked back at her and she had a very concerned look on her face. I held up one finger to my lips quietly said "Shhh, hold on."

I looked back around the corner to see one of the robots standing right in front of me, it raised its arm and swung, luckily Court still had me and got us both out of the way. It turned to its partner then turned back at us, and then the partner began to walk towards us. I scrambled to get up and grab Court's arm to get her up. We ran as fast as we could away, the robots started firing missiles at us, barely missing.

We ran until we saw one of the alleys we explored, we quickly ran down it. The robots were hot on our trails, one turned into the alley but it didn't fit, and got stuck. The other one smashed into the back of the one that was stuck. Me and Court ran out the other exit trying to get back to Sonic and Tails, we were cut off by a robot, which I could tell was a bluish color now, we turned around to be cut off by the silver one.

The silver one, the obvious superior, reached out to grab us, I pushed Court out of the way right before it grabbed the two of us. It luckily only got me. Its hands were powerful and cold. Court was on the ground and could only watch as the silver robot lifted me off the ground. I looked at the blue one to see it noticed her, "Run! Move! Go!" I yelled at her. She got up and ran, barely missing the clutches of the blue bot.

She ran around the corner and away from my view, the blue bot followed her. The robot turned me to face him, it scanned my face, and boomed "Target acquired." I spit in its face, it didn't seem to care, I looked back at where Court ran to, _she mustn't have gotten caught,_ I thought to myself. Then I heard the horn of a car and the scraping of metal. Then I see the blue bot being pushed by a truck. "Court!" I said in astonishment as I saw her driving the big truck.

I heard a crash, and then the scraping of more metal, and then the truck came around the corner full speed and smashed into the silver robot which was holding me. The robot let go of me and I fell into the bed of the truck, she looked back at me and gave a thumbs up. I then noticed the blue bot chasing us. I hung on tight as I also noticed Court was going to ram the silver bot into a building. We went through the wall of the store and the robot was stuck, for now at least." I jumped up to notice Court getting out of the car, without a scratch. I hopped out of the bed of the truck and saw the blue hand reaching in the store, it obviously couldn't see what it was grabbing.

We ran out the doors and saw the blue bot hunched over, not noticing us. We grabbed a hose, and a sledgehammer from the home and lawn store which was conveniently across the street. Court took one end of the hose, I took the other the other. "Hey, nuts for brains!" I taunted. The robot pulled its hand out of the store and looked over at us. It stood straight up, and began to walk towards us, thinking we were cornered. Me and Court look at each other, smiled, and ran full blast towards the robot. The hose caught his legs, like we planned, and we ran farther then stopped. We both pulled as hard as we could, tripping the already damaged robot. It fell, and landed with a crash.

I then grabbed the sledgehammer I set off to the side, and ran to the head of the bot, it wasn't moving, but I still took a strong, overhead swing at the head of the bot. I hit the head so hard, its wiring came out the side. "One down…" I said, as the metallic bot started to break out of the store. "One to go…" Court said as she looked at me. The same tactic wouldn't work for this one. We had to be stronger, and faster, but most importantly smarter. We examined our surroundings, looking for any possible way to defeat this formidable foe.

We ran back into the home and garden store. "I've got it!" I said to Court, as I grabbed one of the giant drills electric used to drill through the ground. We ran outside to see the robot searching for us again. "I'll get its attention, you finish it off!" Court said to me. We lured the bot to a straight road, with an 18 wheeler on the side of the road. Court ran down the road as I took my position on top of the truck. "You who!" She taunted, waving her hands in the air, dancing around like crazy. The robot began to walk towards her, and then raised its arm, "Missiles…" I said to myself, I looked at Court, she didn't even see the robot about to shoot her. I had to get to it, before they got to her.

"Hey! Metal idiot!" I yelled at the bot. As soon as it turned its head towards me I ran as fast as I could down the 18 wheeler and jumped. I turned the drill on in mid-air and smashed it into the bots face, and drilled as deep as I could into its electronic brain. It stopped all its movement, then just made a creaking noise and started to fall back. I jumped off, yelling "Yeah!" as I jumped¸ and landed just before it crashed. Court ran to me and gave me a hug and a high-five. I looked back at the robot, to see it smoking and watched it engulf in flames.

People began to flood the street, looking at me and Court with worried faces. We both smiled uneasily, and gave thumbs up. The crowd began to cheer and hoot and whistle. Me and Court waved as the mayor of the city came in front of us, "We thank you for defeating the robots, and saving our town!" he said thankfully, shaking our hands. "It was no problem, really." Court said happily. "Glad to help!" I said excitedly.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" the mayor asked us. "Uh, yeah, actually, we need some supplies; we are going on a journey across the world." The mayor smiled and people start to rush out of the crowd. They brought back food, batteries, and just about anything you could think of, we took what we needed, and asked for a ride out of town. The mayor personally drove us back out to where Sonic and Tails were.

"Thank you, mayor." Me and Court said . "It was my honor! He said, helping us with the supplies. "I hope to see you two again soon!" he said as he drove away. We carried the supplies back to Sonic and Tails. "You two have been gone for a while, what took so long?" Sonic asked. Me and Court explained the robots, and the entire story of us two saving the town.

"Sounds interesting, too bad I missed out!" Sonic said. "I'm glad you guys are ok!" Tails said, looking up from his paper.

We stayed here for about another hour, I spoke to David during this time, he and the entire town of Hillsboro are cleaning up the mess made from the robot. He said it was lucky that it was only in Timber Ridge. After I finished talking to him, we hopped back into the Tornado and took off to find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds.


	6. Tails' Invention and the Dream

Chapter 6

Tails' Invention and the Dream

For the entire time we were in the plane, thoughts kept running through my head, _I can't believe me and Court took out two giant robots. We are pretty freaking cool, and what is Tails drawing on that piece of paper?_ So, I asked him, "Tails, what it that you were drawing on that piece of paper?" Tails hesitated, "Oh, its nothing." I looked at him with my eyebrow raised. "Then why do you keep hiding it or covering it up when we talk to you or see you drawing it?" Tails looked back at me and said, "Its, uh, personal." Ok, he didn't want to tell me, I'll stop badgering him about it. "Ok." I said as I gave up.

I laid back and looked over at Court, she had fallen asleep. All of the excitement and fighting must have worn her out. Maybe I should follow her example, we did a lot today. I laid my head back against the comfortable seat and looked out the window and began to drift off.

"_Wha?" I felt the plane go up and down vigorously. "What's going on?" I felt the plane go upside down, I clenched on to my seat, scared out of my mind, then something hit the window and shattered it. I looked over at Court, she is still sound asleep, "Court!" I yelled. She didn't move, the plane is still upside down, and my seat beat began to tear. "No, no, no!" I said, grabbing at it, it was disintegrating. I looked over at Court to see her seat belt snap and her fall out of the plane. "No!" I screamed as I reached for her, I grabbed her hand, barely. I had Court dangling, as I looked down at my seat belt, it snapped and I fell also, I grabbed on to the seat, I only held on for about 5 seconds as my hand slipped. During all this, I didn't realize it was only me and Court in the plane, Sonic and Tails had vanished._

_We fell, and we fell fast, Court was not responding to anything. I cried as we and clutched Court in my arms as we fell to our doom. I saw the ground approach us fast, then we slowed down. We slowed until we stopped somehow, 20 feet in the air, then we fell again, the impact would have been much worse if this didn't happen, although I had no idea how it happened. Court was in my arms, still not moving, and I finally had a chance to look around. The sky was red, everything had a tint of red, and the ground was scorched. I saw a giant object; it looks like a theme park, but darker, and more sinister._

_I walked towards it, it was a difficult walk while carrying Court, the ground was uneven and rugged. When I finally got there, I looked down at Court, and her eyes fluttered open, "D-Dylan?" she stammered. "Court! You're ok!" I said as a tear ran down my cheek. "W-what's going on?" I looked at her, and said "The plane, it crashed." She shuddered and crossed her arms on her chest. She started disappearing. "Court! No! Come back!" I cried as she disappeared from my arms. I collapsed, "No!" I slammed my hands into the ground, I felt burning in my chest._

_I stood back up, crying, I look forward and read the sign, "EggmanLand…" I said as I clenched my fists. I walked forward, looking at everything around me. Eggman was a sick and demented person. I walked on, I saw robots, they didn't see me, I walked for a while until I came to a place that looked like an arena, or a stadium. I looked around and I saw Eggman himself standing there watching me. "Eggman! What have you done to my friend?" I yelled at him. "Oh-ho-ho-ho! You mean, her?" he replied as he swooped his arm to the left, and presents Court, locked up._

"_Let her go!" I screamed at him. "Oh no, you must win her freedom, and your life!" He said as he pushed a button and robots began to flood the arena. I collapsed again, "Ok, Eggman…." I felt the power dwelling inside me, "You wanna play? Let's do it then!" I said as dark purple and black energy surrounded me. "Heh-heh-heh…" I stood up, and punched a robot, making it fly backwards and hitting several other bots. "Oh?" Eggman said. I jumped in the air and smashed a bot's head, and then I grabbed its legs and swung it around in circles, smashing multiple other robots._

"_Come on, Eggman, is that ALL you've got?" I taunted. I began smashing and crashing the robots, one by one, or by ten at a time. I kept smashing until they were all gone, smashed into walls, and the ground. Eggman looked around the arena, then at me with a distressed face. "Uh-oh…" He said with a worried tone in his voice. "What's the matter, Eggman, got nothing left?" He started to back away slowly, he had no chance to get away as I jumped and landed in front of him. "Where are you going? I thought we were having fun." I said to him. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a remote. "Ah-ah-ah…" He held the remote up, "You shouldn't do anything you will regret, or anything that will make me push this button." He said confidently. "If I push this button, lets just say your little friend goes bye-bye, oh-ho-ho-ho!" he taunted._

"_Oh yeah, well what happens if I do this?" I strike him in his stomach, making him fly backwards, and the remote fly out of his had. I step on it and crush it as he gets back up. "N-n-no! Please! Don't hurt me! I'll let her go! See?" He presses a button on a podium that released Court's restraints. "You ok?" I ask her, "Yeah" she says as she nodded. I look over at her; she had fallen, but started to get back up. "Not good enough…" I walk up to Eggman and grab his shirt. "You're going to pay for the damages you have done!"_

_I lifted him up, and pulled my arm back, and I swung for his face, _my punch never hit Eggman because I was being shaken, "Dylan? Dylan? Are you ok? Hello? Dylan?" I heard Court saying as I open my eyes; I was in the plane still. "Huh? Oh, it was a dream." I said, relieved. "You were twitching and mumbling, and you've been asleep for a few hours,c'mon, Tails has something to show us!" Apparently we have been landed for a few hours too. What was that dream all about? I decided to figure it out at a different time. We got out of the plane to see Sonic and Tails sitting by a rock. "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked them.

"Well, I would like to present to you two brand-new upgrades I've made for you and Court!" Tails said excitedly. We moved out of the way of the rock to reveal two sets of ring things, and things that look almost like the thing at the shoe store, the thing where you measure your shoe size, but then again, it didn't. "These rings," He said as he gave two to Court, and two to me. "Work as Emerald trackers, communicators, and enhance your natural abilities, and while working together with the shoe add-ons, they make you stronger, run faster, and be able to use abilities like the homing attack."

"Cool, thanks Tails!" I said to Tails, "These are awesome!" said Court. "Well go on, try 'em out!" Sonic said. Me and Court looked around, we saw a large plain, and looked at each other. "You ready?" I asked her confidently, "Let's do it!" she cheered. We took off with an incredible amount of speed jumping over rocks, bouncing off trees, swinging from branches, doing all kinds of amazing tricks. We ran fast, and we ran a lot, but we didn't seem to get tired at all. Me and Court were looking at each other while running and I tripped over a large tree root.

"Whoa!" I said as I fell and tumbled across the ground. "Dylan!" Court said as she skidded to a stop. "Hey, that actually didn't hurt." I said while laughing, Court helped me up and we looked at out new equipment. "These could be handy later on!" She said excitedly. We dashed back to Sonic and Tails. "Tails, these rock!" She cheered. "I've been studying you guys, so I knew exactly what I had to do!" he said with a big smile. "So, this is what you've been drawing on the piece of paper, eh?" I asked him, Tails nodded, "Yep! Didn't take long to create, I'm glad you guys like them!"

Tails went off to work on the Tornado, and there was only one thing on me and Court's mind… "Hey Sonic, wanna race?" we said. "Heh-heh, I figured you guys would be asking that eventually! Let's go!" Sonic said as he darted off, me and Court looked at each other, smiled, then boosted off, hot on his tracks. "Whoa! Tails made those things a lot faster than I thought!" He said as he was running backwards. Me and Court zoomed past him, he stumbled and then sped up.

"You guys can't beat me! I'm the fastest thing alive!" Sonic said as he chuckled. We ran, faster and faster, nobody won, or lost the race, we just had fun with it. We ran for hours, jumping, doing flips, swinging and bouncing off of trees and rocks. We only came to a stop when we saw something in the shadows. "Hey! Who's in there?" Sonic asked quickly.

"Ugh…" a voice moaned. "Knuckles, is that you?" Sonic asked as he scratched his head. Knuckles took a step out of the bushes and collapsed. "Knuckles!" Court said with a worried tone. "Sonic…" Knuckles stammered. "Knuckles, I'm here buddy what's wrong?" Knuckles coughed, "S-Sonic…" _What has happened to Knuckles?_ I thought to myself. "He looks pretty beat up." I said to Sonic. He looked at me and said, "Lets get him back to the Tornado, Tails will have a look at him." Sonic picked Knuckles up and we headed back to the Tornado.

"Knuckles!" Tails said. "What happened!" Knuckles looked around and pointer "M-Metal Sonic!" as a blue flash and a robotic whirring noise dashes around us.


	7. Showdown with Metal Sonic

Chapter 7

Showdown with Metal Sonic

Metal Sonic stopped in front of our group; he just stared at us, moving his eyes along the crowd. "I have come to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds. If you resist, you will be destroyed." A robotic voice boomed. "Come back for a rematch? When are you gonna understand, you can't beat me." Sonic says as he clenches his fists. "You guys, get Knuckles out of here, me and Tails can take this hunk of junk!" Me and Court lifted Knuckles and hustled to get away from the battle.

We laid Knuckles down on a soft patch of grass, between some rocks. "Knuckles, did Metal Sonic do this to you?" Court asks. "Y-yes, he wanted the Master Emerald, I refused, but luckily I shattered it. "Oh no… I hope they didn't go all over like usual…" I say. "N-no, only about 5 pieces, and they all are very close." He replied. I looked at Court, who was standing, and looking around, I was wondering what she was thinking. She looked at the Tornado, and then raised her eyebrows. She ran over to the Tornado and jumped in, she jumped back out with a container.

"Rings." She said as she popped it on Knuckles. "Much better," Knuckles said. He tried to stand up, but collapsed. "I'm still too weak," we hear whirring and crashes from the battle going on 100 feet away. "You two go, go and help Sonic and Tails!" he says as he lays his head back down, regaining his strength. Me and Court rain over behind the Tornado. "What are we supposed to do?" she asks worriedly. "I'm not sure," I say as I look down at the ground. I noticed something.

"Wait a minute…" I say, looking at my wrists and shoes. Court looks at her own shoes and rings on her wrists. "Do you think…" she hesitates, "We could…" I smiled. "Alright then, it's settled, let's put these things to good use! We walked out from behind the plane, to see Sonic and Metal Sonic bashing into each other at full speed. "Yo, Metal Sonic!" I say, while waving at him. Both Sonic and Metal Sonic stop and look over at me and Court. Court was making a face at him and making some strange noise. I began to do the same thing.

Sonic punched Metal Sonic and the brawl started back up again. "Well, it worked for a little while," I say as Sonic got punched so hard he flew back and hit a tree with a large crash. Tails was flying around trying to land hits on Metal Sonic as much as possible, he was using an arm cannon until he was grabbed by Metal Sonic and it was destroyed. I look at both Sonic, and Tails, stumbling and getting up. "Good one." Sonic says as he rubs his head and dashes back at Metal Sonic. "Sonic is getting weaker…" I say to Court.

"He is, look how slow he is running. That's not normal for him." We needed to help Sonic and Tails, and we needed to help them fast. Court was looking at me, I looked at her and she seemed to be getting an idea. She looked up at the plane, and then looked back at me. "What?" I say, as she jumps up and gets in the plane. "Your not going to drive this thing are you!?" I yell at her as I jump in the plane also. "No way! I'm just getting these, she says as she pulls out two of the three Chaos Emeralds we collected. "What!? What are you planning to do with these?" I ask. "Bait." She says confidently as she hands me one.

We hopped back out of the plane to see Metal Sonic standing over Sonic, who is struggling to get up. Metal Sonic raises his had, about to hit his final blow, defeating his enemy. "Hey, Metal Sonic! Over here!" Court says as she jumps around with the Emerald in the air. Metal Sonic stopped and looked over at us. "Want 'em? Come get 'em!" she taunted some more. Metal Sonic lowered his hand and turned our way. "Get ready," she mumbles to me, I still have no idea what she is doing. Metal Sonic started running, and then did a full speed burst our way. "Now!" Court said as she grabbed me and jumped over him. He ran into a tree, "Haha!" I say points and holding my sides.

Metal Sonic pushed away from the tree, and set his sights on me and Court again. He did another speed burst our way, but this time, we didn't jump, Court grabbed my hand and we ran full speed towards him. We both slid underneath him, causing him to look down, and to crash into a tree. This time we both started laughing, and then started dancing around, getting him mad. He came at us again, but this time he was slashing through the air with his claws. We avoided the claws by running towards him then splitting up, and going around him.

We simultaneously kicked him in the back of the head, making him do a face plant into the grass. He got up, and stared at me and Court, "Come on, don't tell me you are worn out now! It was just starting to get fun!" I taunted him. He started to rise into the air, energy began to swirl around him as he began to spin himself. "Court, I think its time to move!" I say as I grab her hand and we boost away from him. He then swooped down and started chasing us, we had to be going over 150 miles per hour.

We ran faster and faster but he kept speeding up too. Me and Court were running side by side, and kept checking to see how far away he was; unfortunately he never got farther away, only closer. I looked at Court and had and idea, I raised my index finger in the air and made an imaginary cyclone in the air. She knew what I was talking about, she smiled and nodded. We both then turned, and began to run in a circle. Metal Sonic was still right behind us. We ran faster and faster until we noticed we had made a giant cyclone.

We jumped into the center of the cyclone and Metal Sonic followed us. He had slowed down quite a bit. We got ready for battle, "Bring it on, Metal Sonic!" Court says. "Do you know who you are dealing with?" I add on. "Indeed, I do, I have followed you two since you left Hillsboro." Me and Court exchange glances, "Why, what do you want?" Court asks. "Dr. Eggman has sent me to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds." I grit my teeth, "Eggman huh? What's his plan?" I ask the robot. "That information is classified. Now it is time for me to destroy you and finish my objective." Metal Sonic then jumped in the air and dashed at us, we dodged and dashed back. "Metal Sonic, you're out numbered, don't you realize that?" Court said.

"I am aware of the circumstances. You two measly children are no match for me." Me and Court clenched our fists and dashed towards him, we both hit him directly in the face. "Who's measly now?" I say as Metal Sonic flew backwards and hit the cyclone and bounced back. "The cyclone was a good idea." Court whispers to me. "Thanks." I say as I smiled then winked at her. Metal Sonic got up and started slashing away, we blocked, or dodged, or countered all of his moves.

He clenched his robotic hands and swung his fist; me and Court moved out of the way then kicked him into the side of the swirling vortex again. "Heh heh, dontcha want the emeralds?" I say as I tossed the one Court game me in the air and caught it a couple times. "Looks like Sonic and Tails wore you down to our "measly children" standards." Court said as she laughed with her Chaos Emerald in her hand. All though he is a robot, I could tell he was angry, which is exactly what we wanted.

Metal Sonic was being worn down, and yet he was still powerful. He jumped in the air once more, did a flip, and then made himself dash down to us. We tried to avoid it but he went to fast. He smashed into me and Court at full speed, making us fly in opposite directions. We also dropped the Chaos Emeralds. Metal Sonic picked up the Chaos Emeralds and shot evil glares at Court and I. I struggled to get up, as did Court, when we got up, Metal Sonic was holding the Emeralds high in the air. "Oh no." I say as I realize he was being powered by a Chaos Emerald.

He crossed his arms and the Emeralds began to glow, me and Court look at each other and nod. We dashed top speed at him, jumped and kicked him backwards towards the vortex, causing him to bounce back towards us. Me and Court jumped fast enough to kick him once more back into the vortex. He fell, as the Emeralds were still glowing, and still in his hands, he got back up and charged at us full force. We both jumped out of the way. Metal Sonic stopped in the center of the vortex, Court on one side of him, me on the other.

The emeralds began to shine brighter. "He's trying to use Chaos Control! Stop him before he gets a chance to!" I yell to Court. We both charge towards him and make a flying jump, then come back down fast as we use both of out feet to attack Metal Sonic. He used Chaos Control just as we hit him, causing him to explode, while Chaos Control initiated. The explosion caused us to fly backwards, also causing the vicious cyclone to dissipate, until Chaos Control made us freeze in mid-air. It felt like I was struck by lightning, it was a shocking feeling, but not nearly as painful, but it still hurt.

"Graah!" I cry as I feel the energy from the explosion and Chaos Control combining. I noticed the same thing was happening to Court, then as fast as it came, we fell. When I hit the ground I hit with my feet first, then fell sideways, clenching my sides. It felt as if I was still being shocked, I could no longer see Court due to smoke and debris. "C-Court?" I say, as I still lay on my side holding my stomach. I hear a whimper and a response, "D-Dylan, a-are you ok?" I gave a weak smile when I heard her voice. "C-Court, I think w-we won." I say with a sigh of relief. "Hooray." She replies with weak enthusiasm. The smoke began to clear, and I could see Court.

"How are you doing? Are you ok?" I ask, as I begin picking myself off the ground. "Uh, I think I'm ok, I'm gonna try and get up." She says as she lifts herself off the ground. We got to our feet then stumbled over to each other, and smiled. "Hey, the Chaos Emeralds are ok, look." She says as she points to two Chaos Emeralds lying about five feet from each other, along with a third which was farther back about 20 feet. "I guess we should go get them." I say as I shrugged. We limped over to the Emeralds, which were glowing.

We then exchanged glances and slowly bent down to retrieve the Emeralds. Our hands touched the two Emeralds simultaneously; when we picked them up they began to shine brighter. Not two seconds after they were in our hands their power began to shock us and lift us off the ground. We were both in immense pain as the Emerald showed its true power. I could see green energy and bolts of electricity swirling around me; I could feel it being fused into me. The pain was so terrible I had to shut my eyes, I only got them open a little bit, just enough to see Court floating in the air with the same thing happening.

Then everything stopped. The wind stopped blowing, the birds stopped chirping, and the clouds stopped moving. Me and Court fell to the ground, but we landed more gently this time. We both fell to our knees and caught ourselves. "W-What's going on?" Court says, as she looks around. "I'm… I'm not sure." I replied to her, as I was staring in amusement of the world freezing. We both then stood up, with the Chaos Emeralds in our hands, still glowing brightly. I looked down at it and looked over to Court doing the same thing.

"Do you think?" We both say in unison. Then we both nodded and held the Chaos Emeralds in the air, which caused the world to move again. "What!?" Court says in astonishment. I noticed that I wasn't in pain anymore. "Court, how do you feel?" I ask her. She looks at herself and smiles, "Never been better!" I nod and smile at her. "Do you think that we just activated Chaos Control?" I ask her. "I think--I think we did…" she says as she looks at the Emerald in her hand, which was no longer glowing.

"Well, there's only one way to find out! Chaos…" I say raising the Emerald in the air. "Control!" Court finishes as she raises her in the air also. The Emeralds shined bright colors and energy circled around them in an instant. Then, the world stopped moving again. No sound, no movement, only me and Court. "W-Wow!" I say in astonishment. "Dylan! We did it! We used Chaos Control!" Court shouts as she runs over to me and gives me a giant hug. "We sure did, didn't we?" I say, as I try to keep my cool, when inside I'm actually screaming like a little girl.

"You are really going to stand there and say this is just "la-de-da" nothing?" She says as she smiles to me a smile that says "I know you are actually psyched and want to jump up and down like a little kid on Christmas." I laugh, "Well, I guess it is kinda… AWESOME!" I scream and jump and do a dance. "Eggman is now no threat to us! We have the power to use the Chaos Emeralds!" Court says as she smiles. "I can't wait to tell David, he's gonna be psyched." I say as I look in the clouds.

We both then raised our Emeralds and dismissed Chaos Control. We looked around, the ground was burned, and some on fire, Sonic and Tails were over by the trees, knocked out, Knuckles was slowly walking around the Tornado. "I saw the whole thing! You guys were amazing!" He says as the two of us bump fists with him. "Now all we gotta do is fix these guys up." He says as he bent down and picked up the Emerald that was powering Metal Sonic. We walked over to Sonic and Tails, Knuckles picked them up and set them near the Tornado. "Rings, please." He says, Court immediately jumped in the plane and grabbed two ring containers. "Here you go, Knuckles!" He smiled and opened the containers on Sonic and Tails.

"Wha? Knuckles?" Sonic says rubbing his head. "Oh… My head…" Tails says rubbing his head also. "What happened to Metal Sonic?" Sonic asked as he got himself to his feet. "Well, your superstars here took care of him, and got a prize for doing so." He said as he waved his hand our way. "We found another Chaos Emerald! Metal Sonic was powered by it!" Court says excitedly. Knuckles held out the Emerald, and Sonic took it, "Thanks you guys." I smiled and said, "That's not all! Watch this!" Me and Court stepped back and held our Emeralds in the air.

"Chaos Control!" We say in unison as a bright flash of light illuminated the area. We re-appeared behind the group, laughing. "Whoa! You guys can use Chaos Control!" Sonic said, astonished. "How did you guys manage that!?" Tails asks. "Well, when we hit Metal Sonic and made him blow up while he was trying to use Chaos Control, we got caught in the energy." I say, "Then, when we picked up the Emeralds, we could feel it being fused with us, and that's when we learned we could use it!" Court finished.

"No way! That's tight!" Sonic says jumping around excitedly. "Eggman's got another thing coming to him if he thinks he's gonna win this one! Hey Knuckles, wanna come along and crack some Eggheads?" Knuckles chuckled, "Sure, why not, I'm up for getting him back for what Metal Sonic did to me!" he said as he punched his fists together. "Knuckles, what about the Master Emerald? You shattered it, remember?" Court said.

"Oh yeah, I'll get right on that." Knuckles said as he rushed off. "I guess he figured he had to do it right this moment?" I said. "Yeah, he is pretty protective of the Master Emerald." Tails says back. "I don't see why he shatters it when it's in danger, he's lucky he can repair it." Court says. "Hey! I only made five pieces, and look, I've already found all of them!" He says putting them all back together. The Master Emerald shined a bright light when it was complete. "There, all better!" Knuckles says, patting it.

"Ok guys, I say we fly for a little while, and get away from this mess, and the possibility of getting blamed for it!" Knuckles says looking around. Me, Sonic, and Court all look at each other and winked. We all dashed away cleaning up the mess, putting out the small fires, and cleaning up robot parts. We were done in less than a minute. "That was fast!" The three of us smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Alright then, lets get going you guys!" Tails said as he walked to the plane. Me and Court nodded then ran and jumped in, Sonic and Knuckles walked slowly, it looked like they were bickering, like they normally do. Me and Court laughed, "Sonic, Knuckles, what are you guys arguing about this time?" Court asked when she paused from giggling. "Blue-Bone Head over here says I have to leave the Master Emerald behind, or I can't come!" Me and Court shot a look to Sonic who was cracking up laughing. "Geeze, Knucklehead, take a joke and get in!" Sonic says as he hopped into the plane, still laughing hysterically. Knuckles mumbled something and jumped in.

We flew for about and hour before we saw a nice safe clearing on the outside of another city, but this one was smaller, a lot smaller. "This seems like a good place to rest." I say out loud to anybody who was listening. "Yeah seems like it, and I don't think anybody is going to find us here, but its only for the night anyways." Knuckles shrugged. It was mid afternoon and it looked like everyone was about to fall asleep. So I walked over to Court, who was reading Twilight again.

"Hey Court." I said as I sat down next to her. "Hey Dylan, what's up?" She says as she put her bookmark in the book and closed it. "We were pretty awesome out there today!" I say as we high-fived. "Yeah, we did do some pretty cool things, I never thought we would be able to use Chaos Control!" she says happily. We laughed and talked for a little while longer, we were talking about cheese when we both heard something. "What was that?" Court asks. "I'm not sure," I say standing up. She stood up to, and looked towards the trees.

We saw a pink hedgehog that said "Sonic, is that you?"


	8. Team Rose

Chapter 8

Team Rose

Oh no, it was that voice that every Sonic fan dreaded. Court looked at me wide-eyed and immediately ran over to Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails. "Amy is here! We gotta get moving!" Court whispers. I dive behind a tree, avoiding Amy. "Are you sure you saw the plane?" a big nasally voice asks. "Yeah, I'm sure I saw the Tornado! My Sonic-Sense is never wrong Big!" Amy replies. I looked back to where the group was, they were gone, hiding.

I had to do something so Amy wouldn't be snooping around our camp area. I felt someone tapping me on the back. "Um, excuse me sir, did you happen to see a blue hedgehog around here?" a soft sweet voice says behind me. Too late, I've been caught. I turned around to see Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao standing there with soft smiles on their faces. "Who's that, Cream?" Amy bellows. I'm trapped. If I lie and Amy suspects something, it wouldn't be good, I don't want to meet Amy's Piko Piko hammer.

Cream and Cheese were looking over at Amy, while I tried to back away slowly; I took two steps until I bumped into a giant six-foot tall purple cat. "Hello." He says, with a big smile. Yep, now I'm definitely trapped. Amy, Cream, and Big had me surrounded. "Um, hi?" I say weakly, waving. "So, you wouldn't of happened to see a blue hedgehog around here, have you?" Amy said politely, "No, I haven't, well, I better get going now!" I say as I make my way for a space between Amy and Big. Then a hammer smashed down in front of me. "I think you're lying!" Amy says angrily. I knew I should of went between Big and Cream.

"N-No! I'm not!" I say backing away from the giant hammer. "Amy! There's no need for violence!" Cream chimes in, "Chao chao!" Cheese added. "Yeah, I guess your right, I'm sorry sir! I guess I should have been more polite, I don't even know your name! My name is Amy Rose!" She said as she held out her hand, I shook it nervously. "This is Big, Cream, and Cheese." Amy says while smiling. "I guess I get just so caught up in finding Sonic I forget my manners!" Amy says chuckling while she covered her mouth.

"It's ok, no harm done. I'm Dylan by the way." I said with a smile. "Well, nice to meet you, Dylan!" Amy says happily, behind her I saw Court's head poke out from a tree branch. I opened my eyes wide and shook my head, and she went back into the tree. "Mister Dylan, is there something wrong?" Cream asks. "No, I'm ok, and just call me Dylan." I said while smiling. Cream nodded and smiled back

"What are you doing all the way out here by yourself anyways?" Amy asks. I had to think fast. "Well," I was interrupted by a sneeze, from Sonic. "Wait a second, Sonic? I knew you were here! I knew it!" Amy says jumping up and down. Sonic fell from a tree branch, and brought Court down with him. "Ow." Court says rubbing her head. "Sonic! Who is she?" Amy says angrily, pulling out her hammer. "A-Amy, she's a friend, we have to stop Dr. Eggman and I met her when I met Dylan!" Dangit, Sonic blew my cover.

Amy turns to me, gritting her teeth, her eyes which were now three times bigger than usual felt like daggers. "You lied to me! Oh, I am so mad!" She says raising her hammer to me. Amy would of swung at me, probably killed me, or sent me into a coma, if a flash didn't knock the hammer out of her hands. "What?" I say looking at the hammer that was now lying on the ground, 10 feet away from Amy, who was knocked to the ground. I looked over at Amy, and then at Court, who had one knee on the ground and was looking down. "I don't think so." She says, not moving. "Wow, Court, you saved me!" I say to her in astonishment. "Amy!" Cream shouts as she runs over to her, "Oh no!" Big bellows.

"Your mean, you hurt Amy!" He says looking at Court. Big pulls out his fishing pole, and Cream and Cheese prepare for battle. Tails and Knuckles get behind Court, and raise their fists. I jump in between the two groups, "Knock it off! There is no need to be fighting!" I say, as Amy gets up. "He's right, I shouldn't of been so violent, I'm sorry." Amy walks over and picks up her hammer and puts it away.

Court and Amy walked over to each other Amy held out her hand, "I'm good if you are." She says. Court shook her hand and smiled, and probably died a little inside because she hates Amy. "Ok, are we all better now?" I asked. Everybody nodded and smiled. "Oh, I didn't catch your name," Amy says, "My name is Court, me and Dylan are helping Sonic defeat Eggman." She said proudly. "Oh, you get to go on an adventure with Sonic? Oh no fair! I wanna go!" Amy shouts. "Uh, sorry Amy, there's no more room in the Tornado, Knuckles took the last spot." Tails says. I looked over at Knuckles to see him smirking.

"Aw, man! Well, is there any way I can help?" Amy asks. There was about three minutes of silence until I said "David! Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Big can all go back to Hillsboro and help David!" I say smiling. "That's not a bad idea; David will need all the help he can get if Eggman sends more robots back there!" Sonic says, as he nods his head. I lift my wrist up and press a button. "David? Are you there?" A screen pops up showing David. "Yeah, what's up?" he asks.

"David, we are sending reinforcements back to Hillsboro, is that alright?"

"Yeah, who are you sending?"

"Team Rose."

"Oh no, you don't mean…"

"Yes, Amy, Cream, and Big."

"Alright, thanks, I guess." David says, with little enthusiasm.

"Come on, cheer up, it's not gonna be that bad."

"I guess so, when will they be here?"

"Probably tomorrow." Tails says.

"Alright, talk to you guys later. What? Ok fine say hi."

"Hi Dylan!" I hear Angela say as she jumps in front of David.

"Hi Angie! Angie! Angie!" I say chuckling.

"So you guys are gonna save the world?" She said excitedly.

"Yep! We sure are, how does everything look over there?"

"Oh it's looking good! The mess is all cleaned up and they are rebuilding."

"Ok good! I will talk to you guys soon, see ya!" I say smiling.

"Bye Dyly-poo!" Angela says happily.

"Bye Angie!" I say back, even more excitedly.

"Alright dude, I will buzz you if anything goes on." David says.

"Thanks bro, talk to you soon." I say getting off the communicator with him.

"Alright, Team Rose is heading to Hillsboro for support, Amy and team, are you ok with that?" I said to the group. "Yeah! We sure are! We will keep up with you through David!" Amy answers. Just then we heard an explosion on the other side of the trees. "Oh come on! I am getting tired of this happening! Explosions are never good!" I shout. Sonic laughed and said "Explosions mean something interesting is going to happen!" I don't think anybody else thought it was as funny as he did.

We ran around the trees to see yet another giant robot, this one didn't look so tough against the eight of us. "I am getting very irritated with these stupid robots always raining on our parade! Let's just kick its butt and get out of here!" The group of eight charged towards the robot then stopped in their tracks as the robot sent out a beam. The beam went up and down us, "What?" Sonic said, scratching his head. The beam dissipated as the robot boomed "Data has been gathered, returning to base."

"Oh no you don't!" Sonic screamed as he ran and did a spin jump hitting the robot as it began to lift off into the air. The robot spun in the air, before crashing and landing on its back. We surrounded the damaged robot, "This robot wasn't created for battle." Tails said while observing it. "Maybe it didn't come for us then." Court said. "But things like this normally come from Eggman, I don't think it's a coincidence." Tails added. "Wait, what's it doing?" I say pointing at the robot which seemed to be twitching. "Dylan, Court, you guys might want to step back." Sonic says putting his arm in front of us.

"M-must return to b-base. M-mission f-failure is not an o-option." It said in a very static voice. The robot then sat up, and got back on its feet. "Preparing for data delivery" It said as its head began to spin. "What is it doing?" Amy asked. The head then spun off the top of the robot and flew into the sky, and out of our view. "Well, that was strange…" I say scratching my head. We all looked back down at the robots body, still standing.

A panel from the robots chest moved to reveal a screen, with an Eggman insignia at the top. "Self destruct in… 10… 9…8…" it began to count down. "Time to get out of here!" Sonic says as he starts pushing us away. We ran as fast as we could back into the wooded area. "Oh!" Cream said as she tripped on a root at the entrance of the forest. "Cream!" I say looking back at her with her foot stuck. Cheese was pulling her up, but was too weak to move her. "Hold on Cream! I'm coming!" I say as I ran back to her.

"7… 6… 5…" The counter continued on. I pulled on Cream trying to get her up. I felt someone grab my arm. It was Court, she was smiling. "4… 3…2…" The counter beeped, nearing end. "Chaos Control!" Court said as she raised the Emerald into the air. "1…" the counter said. "Ahh!" Cream said as time slowed down. I kicked the root holding Cream, grabbed her and ran. "Thank you Dylan! Thank you Court!" Cream said as Chaos Control wore off. We were right behind the group by that time.

"That was strange. I wonder what data the robot was gathering." Amy said with her hands on her hips, not realizing what just happened with me, Court, and Cream. Sonic noticed though, holding his thumb up smiling and gave us a wink. "Alright, well, we need to start getting ready for Hillsboro, so we will head back into town and pack! We'll stop by before we leave." Amy said jumping up and down.

We decided to rest there for the night, Amy headed back to wherever she came from with Big and Cream. "Tails, where do you think that robot headed off to?" I asked. "I would have to say I'm not sure, but I bet its going back to Eggman." Sonic chuckled, "Well, let Eggman gather all the information he wants, he's not going to win against us." I laughed, and then looked over at Court, who was reading, once again. "Court, you just won't put that book down will you?" She laughed, "No, it's like my favorite book off all time." She closed the book and set it by her side. "What's up?"

"What do you think Eggman's plan is? He had to of sent that robot for some reason, things like that don't just happen." I say as I look up at the moon. "Hey, don't worry, whatever it is, we've both seen it before, he never succeeds!" she says with a smile on her face. "Yeah, I guess your right. We've met a lot of Sonic characters lately; I almost busted out laughing when I saw you and Amy shaking hands!" I said holding my sides. "Yeah, she's not one of my favorites, but I guess she is ok, I'm really glad she's not coming with us though!" she said, while looking at the fire Knuckles made.

"Court, what you did today, twice actually, was very brave, and I appreciate it." I say looking at her. She then looked at me and smiled, "I didn't want you getting hurt; I knew what I had to do, so I just did it." I gave her a big hug and said "You know, now I owe you!" she laughed and we continued to talk and stare into the fire. "I can't wait to get my hands on Eggman! I'm gonna be like POW! Bang! Shawop!" I say as I jump around, and act like an idiot. Court laughed, "What's shawop mean?" I sat back down. "I'm not to sure, but we will find out when the time comes to it." I looked back at Court and she looked at me, "I'm really glad you came with me, this has been the best adventure I've ever had." She giggled and said "Yeah, me too!"

"Will you two just shut up and go to bed!?" Knuckles yells. Me and Court both laughed. "Alright, Court goodnight, have pleasant dreams!" I say to her, she gave me a hug and said, "You too, Dylan!" I got up and walked over to my sleeping area. I laid down and looked up at the moon. "Shawop." Court says from across the campfire. "Shawop!" I say back. I closed my eyes, thinking about the past couple days, and the days to come. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	9. Eggman's Ambitions

Chapter 9

Eggman's Ambitions

Far away from our camp, countless miles away, at the robot head's destination, an evil plot unfolds. "Ohohoho!" Eggman laughed, "Scout! Get in here!" He yelled as he pushed a button and a giant door opened. "Show me the data you have gathered, who defeated Metal Sonic?" Eggman demanded. Scout the robot plugged into a monitor, showing the readings from his scan. "Oh… It seems Sonic has made some new pals, Scout, what information do you have on these two?" He says pointing to the two humans on the screen.

"Subjects names are Dylan and Court. Species: Human. Abilities: None." Scout beeped. "Threat level?" Eggman asked. "Minimal." Scout replied. "Hmm, I wonder why Sonic would bring helpless humans with him. Scout, is there any more information on these two?" Scout beeped, "No. I can only acquire current information; I did not gather any background information on these two." Eggman clenched his fists, "Fine! Then you are worthless to me!" Eggman pushed a button and caused Scout to self destruct.

"Worthless. Egg-Spy! Get in here now!" Eggman called as he pressed a button. A black robot walked in, "Yes, master?" It asked. "I need you to gather information on these two," Eggman said pointing to the two humans on the screen. "But do not get caught, or destroyed, I want you to beam all the information back to me, understood?" The robot nodded and said, "Yes, master." and then walked back out of the room. "Yes, everything is falling into place. But wait, I still don't have the emeralds! Graah!" Eggman screamed as he slammed his hand down.

"Find the Chaos Emeralds! All you robots have failed me! Find them! Do not stop at anything! Destroy anyone who gets in your way! Egg-Fleet, dismissed!"

When I woke up the next morning Sonic and Knuckles were gone, Tails was sitting working on the Tornado and Court was still sleeping. "Hey Tails, where'd everybody go?" I said as I stretched. "Sonic went out for a run, and Knuckles is over there, punching trees, training I guess." Tails said, and then looked back down at what he was reading. "Thanks buddy." I smiled. I got up and walked over to Knuckles, who was slamming away at trees, and rocks, and just about anything that got in his way.

"Hey Knuckles!" I scared him, "Whoa!" Knuckles said as he tripped and fell on his face. "Gah, what!?" I laughed, "Where is Sonic?" He stood up and dusted himself off, "He went out for a run, he'll be back in a little while." I nodded, "Thanks Knuckles." He smiled at me and said, "Anytime." I walked back to our little camp area to see Court sitting up, rubbing her eyes. "Good morning!" I said loudly, startling her. "Huh? Don't do that. It's too early." She said in a very tired voice, and then yawned.

I laughed and helped her up, "Where'd Sonic go?" She asked me, "You know, I asked the same question when I woke up, Knuckles said he went for a run." We heard the putter of a car. It was Amy with Big and Cream. "Hi guys! Where's Sonic?" Ok this was getting ridiculous. "He went for a run." Me, Court, Tails, and Knuckles all said at the same time. "Oh, ok! When will he be back?" Amy asked. "Here I am!" Sonic said as he screeched to a stop. He smiled and said, "Hey guys."

"Sonic! We are heading off to the airport now!" Amy said as she jumped out of the car and gave Sonic a big hug. "Uh, ok, Amy, contact us when you get there. David will be waiting at the airport for you guys." Amy jumped up and down and Cream said, "Amy, we are going to miss our flight!" Cheese added "Chao chao!" Walked back to the car and said "Ok! Bye Sonic, I'll miss you!" She jumped back in the car and drove off, waving like crazy back at us. Big, Cream, and Cheese were waving too, but not as wild as Amy was.

"Alright guys, we should get going too." Tails said while he was loading up the Tornado. We all jumped in and got ready for take off. "I like seeing different parts of the world!" Court said excitedly, I laughed, "Me too, and your awake now!" She giggled then looked out the window. I raised my wrist up and pushed a button, "David, Team Rose is on their way to the airport, and Amy will call you when they are going to land." I waited a few seconds, there was no answer. "David? Are you there? Hello?" Tails looked back and said, "Oh, I forgot to mention, if no one answers, it goes to a voicemail type thing." I looked at Tails and said, "Well I'm glad you told me now, I was freaking out. Alright David, call me later." I pressed a button and the screen shut off.

We were in the air for maybe an hour or two, when the Emerald Tracker in the Tornado went off. "We are getting close to an emerald!" Tails said excitedly, as he lowered the plane for a landing. We landed in a clearing and got out of the plane, "The emerald has to be in that town over there, let's go on foot." Tails said while beginning to walk towards the town. "Race you guys there!" Sonic said. Tails then took off into the air, and Court dashed right behind Sonic. "Wha!?" I say as I trip, "Wow they were really ready for a race!" So I boosted off behind them.

"I'm never gonna catch up to them!" I say as I try to run as fast as possible, I held my head up high and thought only about speed, the next thing I know, I'm right behind them. "Woo! Go Dylan!" Court cheers me on as I catch up to her. "Come on! We gotta go!" I say as I grab her hand and feel a burst of energy, we ran so fast we passed Sonic, "What the?" Sonic said as we pass him. We noticed a canyon and we tried to stop, still holding Court's hand, we where skidding and hand no possible way of stopping. "Oh no!" court says as we fly off into the canyon.

"Court!" I say as we flew straight off onto the other side of the canyon. Where we let go of each other and made a complete stop. "W-what happened?" I said to Court looking at the canyon we just cleared. "Dylan! Court!" Sonic says as Tails is flying him over. "What happened you guys?" Tails asked us. "We don't know. When we touched, it felt like pure energy and power!" Court replied. Tails looked at us and said, "Maybe because of the gear, and being infused with Chaos Energy, you guys get stronger the closer you are, and if you guy are touching, you have awesome power!"

"Whoa, do you really think so?" I asked him, he nodded and said, "It's a possibility. But I'm not sure, let's look more into it later on. Right now we have got to get the fourth Chaos Emerald!" We turned around a walked towards the town, when we got closer we saw something that looked troubling. "Eggman robots." Sonic said. The robots had the people lined up and it looked like they were interrogating them. We all jumped to the side and hid behind a building, "This is going to be difficult; we have to save these people, and find the Chaos Emerald now." Sonic said.

"We have to be quick. If we hesitate, they will gang up on us." Court said. We all nodded then climbed to the top of the building we were hiding behind. We looked over the town; it wasn't that big, "Hey! Over here!" Sonic yelled out, as a group of robots looked out way. "Now!" Sonic said as we jumped down and began to attack the robots, bouncing off their heads, charging into them, or sliding under them. There were about 15 robots; we destroyed them all in a matter of minutes. "Sonic, go to the next group, me and Court will help these people!" I said to Sonic, he nodded and ran off.

"Who are you?" A person asked me and Court, we looked at each other and I said, "I'm Dylan, and this is Court, we are here to help! Do you know why the robots are here?" One person stepped up and said, "They were saying something about and Emerald. That's why there are here, looking for some sort of emerald." Me and Court looked at each other and Court said, "The Chaos Emerald, do any of you know where it is?" They all shook their heads.

"Ok, thank you, get to safety." I said as they ran off, me and Court ran to the next group of robots and Sonic and Tails apparently already destroyed them, so we ran throughout the town looking for the Chaos Emerald. "Dylan, the tracker on our gear!" I looked at my wrist and pushed a button, "Good one, Court!" I say to her smiling. "It's over there!" I said as I pointed to where the tracker was leading us. "Let's go!" Court said as she grabbed my hand and we ran, but there was an obstacle, and the obstacle was where the tracker was saying the emerald was.

"They know its there." I said to Court as we stopped. "Well then, let's beat them to it!" Court said as she grabbed my hand again and we were stopped by Knuckles, who jumped in front of us. "There you guys are! You ditched me when you started to race!" Knuckles said angrily. Me and Court looked at each other and laughed. "Sorry Knuckles!" Court said, "Yeah, sorry about that, the emerald is over there!" I said as I pointed to the large group of robots. "Hmm, no problem, I'll take them out!" Knuckles said punching his fists together.

Knuckles charged into the brawl before us, and started smashing away. "Well, it's going to be a lot easier now!" Court said laughing. "Yeah, let's do this!" I said as we dashed into the battle. Me and Court grabbed hands and dashed into the robots, causing them to explode. We stopped when we came across a bigger, tougher robot in the center of the swarm. "Are you ready?" I asked Court, "Are you?" She replied. "I sure am, let's kick some butt." We jumped jump and kicked the robot in its chest. It felt like kicking concrete. We both got swatted away by the robot and fell on our backs. "Knuckles!" I yelled, getting his attention, "Hold on guy! I'm coming!" Knuckles said, throwing a robot into the giant one, causing it to stumble. The robot turned around and kicked a mailbox up into the air. The robot caught the mailbox and ripped it open, revealing a Chaos Emerald.

"Hey!" Sonic yelled, as he jumped out of no where and kicked the robot. It stumbled again and then spun around, swatting us away. The robot then started to transform. It gained wings, and jet boosters. It leaned forward and began to charge up I looked at Court, who was standing next to me, also looking at me; we grabbed each others hand and smiled. The robot launched itself off the ground through the street; me and Court immediately chased it. "Are you ready?" Court asked me, "Let's go!" I said as we both made a flying long jump and smashed into the robot, causing it to crash into the ground.

The robot skidded to a stop, Sonic was right behind us, Tails and Knuckles followed. Me and Court looked at the robot then walked over and pried open its hand. There lied a shiny Chaos Emerald. "Good job you guys!" Sonic said smiling. "That's the fourth Chaos Emerald, only three more to go!" Tails said excitedly. Knuckles jumped in the air and drilled through the robot, completely destroying it. "Just to be safe." He said while he smashed the head. "Is everything clear in the town?" Court asked. "Yeah, all the robots are eliminated." Sonic replied.

We double checked just to be sure, and then we headed back to the plane. "We will fly for a while then land closer to the next emerald to rest." Tails said. We all nodded and hopped into the plane. We were about to take off when Sonic stopped Tails, "Wait, Tails what is that?" Sonic jumped out of the plane and chased down a black robot. We jumped out and followed him. The robot froze and said, "Gathering and sending data." We all stopped and observed the robot, Sonic then sliced through the robot like it was nothing; the robot skipped and said "D-data transaction incomplete. T-terminating." Sonic looked at us and said, "Eggman is sending these robots to test us, we have to be more careful." That one knew what it was doing.

"That's scary." I said. "Yeah, who knows what else Eggman can do." Court added on.

"We'll just have to watch our backs from now on. But for now, let's not worry." Sonic said confidently.


	10. Punks

Chapter 10

Punks

"We have been flying almost all day! Can't we just stop for a little bit and rest Tails, please?" I begged Tails. "We need to make sure nothing is following us, we will land in a little while." I sat back against the seat and looked out the window, my wrist buzzed and David's face flashed on the screen. "What's up buddy?" I asked him. He replied, "I got Team Rose, they seem a little too excited to be here." I chuckled. "Sorry dude, they will probably help out in the long run somehow. Just bear with it, it will be like, uh, I'm not sure, but some kind of adventure!" David sighed, "I guess so, oh and by the way, Cassy called me, she's worried about you."

Cassy is one of my best friends, she is like a sister to me; I got so caught up with Sonic I didn't think to tell her what's going on. "Really? I'll call her right now! Thanks dude!" David sharply said "Wait! There's more, there has been news reports of robots attacking multiple places around the world, some of them have pictures of you guys! I was impressed!" I laughed and said, "Hey, it's what we do! Alright, well I am going to call Cassy now. Thanks dude." David smiled and said, "No problem." Then the screen shut off.

I immediately dialed in Cassy's number on my wrist. I felt like it was ringing forever. Finally someone picked up, "Hello?" It was Cassy. "Cassy! It's Dylan!"

"Dylan, where have you been? Did you hear about the school intruders?" She asked in a very worried voice.

"Um, yeah, about that, they weren't intruders; you're not going to believe this. It was Sonic." There was a moment of silence.

"What? No it couldn't have been, Sonic isn't real Dylan…" I laughed.

"Oh really? Hey Sonic, are you real?" I asked Sonic as I held my wrist up to him.

"As real as it gets!" He replied in a happy tone.

"See? Told you." There was an awkward moment of silence now.

"Y-you're with Sonic? How? Tell me everything that's going on."

I told her about me finding the Chaos Emerald, and bringing it to school to show Court, and Sonic and Tails tracking it. "Wow, this is incredible." She said, astonished. I laughed, "Yeah, you can talk to David about it, we are about to land, so I have to talk to you later, ok?" She sighed and replied, "Ok, just keep me updated, bye." When we got off the phone, Tails said, "Ok, we are stopping here!" I looked out the window; we seemed to be in a very big city, in an actual airport this time.

"Whoa! This city is huge! Where are we Tails?" Tails laughed and said, "We are in the city of Claremont, I call it the City of Skyscrapers!" He laughed. I wasn't really interested in the buildings, more in the people. There were so many people here. I looked over at Court who was looking out the window with a small smile on her face. "Are you excited? This is gonna be cool! I love seeing new places and meeting new people, and this time we don't have to fight!" I said excitedly. "Everybody out!" Tails said as he jumped out of the plane.

We hopped out of the plane, everybody stretched, we have been flying for a very long time. "Now guys, it's easy to get lost here, so don't stray to far away from me, ok?" Tails said. We all agreed and walked into the airport. Tails waved at somebody who gave him a thumbs up. "Who was that?" I asked him. "Oh, that's a friend of mine, that's why we can land here is because of him, he's in charge here." I smiled, "Oh, that's nice of him." Tails scratched his head, "It beats landing way outside city limits." I laughed, "True, it does!"

I turned to Court who was walking beside me, "You never answered me, are you excited?" She smiled and looked at me, "I'm always excited about seeing a new place! This place looks awesome!" I smiled back and replied, "Yeah it really does! I'm way excited for it; I want to meet a whole bunch of people!" She laughed, "You get so excited about some things Dylan." We walked out the airports doors, the city was massive. "I say today we should relax." Sonic said as he stretched and yawned. "That sounds good to me, there's a park near the center of the city, do you guys want to go there?" Tails asked. Knuckles punched his fists together and said, "You guys do that, I'll just go looking around, see new sights."

Sonic laughed, "Well, see ya later buddy!" Tails gave Knuckles a communicator, and Knuckles walked off into the busy city. "Well, I guess we ought to head off to the park now." Sonic said, as he walked across a street. "People don't seem too surprised to see talking animals around here." Court stated. "People here are always just so busy and don't pay much attention. It's like we are people in costumes to them." Tails said as we walked on. We walked down a busy street, passing candy shops, toy shops, shoe shops, any kind of shop you could imagine.

We walked about three blocks when we passed a wide alley. "Give it to me, kid! Or I'll beat the hell out of you!" We hear someone yell in the alley. "No! Get away from me! Help!" Me, Court, Sonic and Tails all exchanged glances then nodded. We ran towards the alley to see a kid cornered by a gang of six. One of the older kids noticed us and got the attention of the rest of the group. "Who are you?" One of the gang members asked us. "That doesn't matter," Sonic said, ignoring the question, "I think you guys should leave the poor kid alone." A gang member laughed and said, "You oughta leave, if you know what's good for you!"

"Psh, nothing but a bunch of punks." I said with a disgusting tone. The apparent leader of the gang stepped forward. "What did you say? Why don't you say it to my face, ya little ass?" He said as he clenched his fists. "I believe he said: you are a bunch of punks." Court chimed in, with a smile on her face. "Oh, so the girl has got the guts to speak up to, eh?" I laughed, "Ha, this girl is way tougher than you, and could take you out in a matter of seconds!"

"I'm done with this! You have yet to see the wrath of the Street Squad Six!" Sonic laughed. "Is that really the best name you could come up with? Wow, sounds like a little kid is the leader of you tough guys!" The leader's face got red with anger, "You guys should leave, if you know what is good for you!" Me and Court looked at each other. "Really now? Because you guys are _so_ scary!" I taunted. The gang started gritting their teeth, and clenching their fists. "Alright, that's it, get 'em guys!" The leader said as he pointed to our group. "Woohoo! Now we're talking!" Sonic said as he jumped up and down.

The entire group charged at us in one big wave, I was being swung at by multiple fists, I dodged each of them. "Is that all you got?" I taunted again. None of us attacked, we only dodged. Sonic pointed to the young boy who was being held up against a wall by the leader, who seemed to be in a hurry. "Go! I've got these guys!" Sonic yelled. I slid under one of the punks, causing him to fall. The leader noticed and threw the kid over his shoulder and ran. "Oh no you don't!" I say darting towards him. Court jumped over a kid and bounced off the wall and was running right behind me.

"Court?" I said amazed. "Ha, you didn't think I'd let you have all the fun, did you?" I laughed and pushed forwards, following the leader through back alleyways. "Wow! You are fast! But not as fast as me!" He said, thinking he could outrun us. "Well that's funny, because…" I said as I boosted past him and started running backwards in front of him. "Seems like either I'm getting faster, or you aren't as fast as you thought you were." The punk stumbled to a stop when he realized what just happened.

"What the!?" He said as he began to turn around. "Hiya!" Court said with a big smile on her face, stopping the punk in his tracks, again. "Wha? Y-you guys are…" I laughed, "What? Amazing? Incredible? Awesome? All things we have heard before dude." He shook his head, "Why don't you put the poor kid down, so we don't have to do anything you'll regret?" Court said. Nervously, the leader put down the child and backed away.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cause any trouble!" The leader pleaded, "Please don't hurt me! Please!" He got down and began to beg. "Get up, you aren't worth the time. Go home, and straighten your life out." I moved out of the way and let the punk pass. He got up and scurried away. "Are you ok?" I asked the boy. He was shaking, and looked at me with a very startled face.

"Y-yeah, I think so, w-who are you guys?" I smiled and held out my hand. "My name is Dylan." He shook my hand and turned to Court, "And I'm Court!" She said with a big smile on her face. The little boy smiled and relaxed. "Now, what's your name?" I asked him. He looked up and said, "Nick Lamberce." I smiled at him, "How old are you, Nick?" Court asked politely. "I'm just turned 15 last month." He replied.

"Dylan, don't you think we should be getting back? They might need our help." I nodded at Court, and darted off, only to be stopped by a voice. "Wait!" Nick hollered. I turned back around to see Nick running towards me and Court. "Don't leave me here alone! What if that guy comes back!?" He was terrified. I shrugged and looked at Court, "Yeah, come on then, but be careful, there might still be a fight going on, but I doubt it." Court said confidently.

I grabbed Nick's arm and ran back through the alleys to where we left Sonic and Tails, but they weren't there, no one was. "Wait a minute, where'd they go? Where did the gang go?" Court said as she frantically looked around. A bad feeling shot into my gut, this couldn't be good. Then, all of a sudden a loud racket booms from above us. I quickly look up to see metal barrels and boxes shifting towards the edges of the buildings around us. "It was a trap! Move!" I screamed as I grabbed Nick and Court's arms and jumped out of the way of the falling obstacles.

I quickly avoided several falling boxes and barrels. "How did they get on the roof!?" I said as darted away from the falling objects. "Dylan! We have to get out of this alley! We are on their turf!" Court yells over the sound of the crashing weapons. The barrels and boxes then stopped falling, I stopped in my tracks. My eyes then shot towards the end of the alley, where there was plenty of big tough guys, and more pulling up in cars behind them. "Crap." I say to myself, as I turn around, looking down the rest of the alley, where a giant crowd of angry gang members began to approach us. "Double crap."

The crowd quickly surrounded us; the gang leader pushed his way through. "Well, well, what do we have here?" He looked at the three of us with a grin. "Not so tough now, are we?" I gritted my teeth, and clenched my fist. "I won't back down, no matter how many of you there are!" I scream at them. "We'll see…" He said as he snapped his fingers and both gangs started pulling out weapons, crow bars, baseball bats, any kind of weapon you could think of, they had it.

I turned and looked at Court, who was quickly observing the environment, "I've got it." Court ran towards a building wall, then jumped in the air and pushed off the wall, jumping into the next wall, then repeating until she got to the top of the five story buildings. "Whoa, Court, that was amazing!" I said to myself as I realized to follow her example. "Ready Nick?" I saw as I picked him up and ran towards the same wall.

"One, two three!" I said as I hit the wall and bounced to the next one, repeating myself again and again until I got to the top. "Yeah!" I said as I made the last jump. But something was wrong; I was on the wrong building. "Crap." I said as I looked to see Court on the other building, scratching her head. "I'll come over there, don't worry!" I hollered across the gap. There was a lot of commotion and yelling in the alleyway. "Don't want to go down there again." Nick said to me as he held on tight. "No, we really don't!" I said as I chuckled and jogged back far enough to get a running start.

"Here we go!" I said as I took off toward the edge of the building. I jumped as soon as I got to the end of the roof; I pushed off as hard as I could. It felt like I was in slow motion, but that feeling went away as my feet hit the other roof, but unfortunately, it was the edge of the roof. "Wha? Whoa, whoa! No!" I say as I feel gravity pulling me backwards. "Dylan!" Court screams as she reaches out quickly to grab me.

She caught my arm, and quickly pulled me and Nick up. "Court, wow! Thank you so much!" I said to her as I gave her a big hug. She chuckled, "It's now problem, but we gotta go!" She said as she glanced over the edge to see the gang trying to make their way up to us. "Yeah, good idea." I replied as we started to run. We ran towards the other buildings, jumping across the large gaps, we ran across three buildings until we got to a door leading inside one of the buildings. "Well, I guess this is how we should get down there." Nick said, still in my arms. "Yeah, looks like it." I replied happily. Court grabbed the handle to the door and turned. "It's locked." She said as she hit the door. "Shoot! Where do we go then!?" I sighed and looked around. Nick jumped down and began fidgeting with the lock. "What are you--" I was cut off by a clink. "Got it." Nick said as he smiled. "Wow! Awesome!" Court said as she made a big smile.

He opened the door and we all ran in and down four flights of stairs. "I guess this is just some kind of office building." Nick said. We ran through the building, trying to find the exit. We passed a room with a television on and heard, "Mysterious figures running across rooftops, it has been captured by our Sky Cam." I skidded to a stop, running back to the room. "What the?!" It was Sonic and Tails. "Where are they?" Court asked, Nick studied the screen and replied "They're by town hall! Come on let's go!" We then ran down the hall, to the exit.

But when we got outside, I knew all hell was about to break lose.


	11. Stand Off

Chapter 11

Stand Off

"Oh no…" I say as I scan the surroundings. We were surrounded by about 20 robots, they flooded the street. I hit my hand to my face, "How do they just appear like this!?" I looked up and saw a flying craft, the Egg-Mobile. "Ohohoho!" boomed the person in the craft. "Hmph, that sounds familiar…" I said, as I looked at the craft, as it lowered. "So you are the little pests who have been a thorn in my side?" He quickly scanned us, "Hmm, you don't seem extraordinary in any ways… How have you defeated my creations? Especially Metal Sonic! He was one of my greatest creations!"

I clenched my fists, and gritted my teeth, "Eggman! What do you want!?" He laughed once more, "Ohoho! You know exactly what I want! Hand over the Chao Emerald you have!" Me and Court both looked at each other puzzled, then busted out laughing. "Eggman, we don't _have_ and Chaos Emeralds!" I replied to him. He then looked down into his the Egg-Mobile, pushed a few buttons and said, "That's impossible! If you two don't have an Emerald, then _he _must!" Me and Court quickly looked at Nick, who reached into his baggy shorts pocket and pulled out a shiny light blue emerald. "This? Is this what you want?" He asked.

"Yes boy, now give it here!" Eggman boomed. Nick quickly turned away, "No! I found it!" Eggman slammed his hand down. "Fine, I'll take you with it!" Then, a long mechanical claw flew out at Nick, grabbed him around his waist and pulled him away from us. "Nick!" I said as I jumped and tried to grab him, I missed and fell and face planted down the stairs. "Dylan! Court yelled as she rushed down the stairs and helped me up. "Ugh…" I said as I rubbed my face.

"Finish them." Eggman commanded his robots, as the Egg-Mobile raised back into the sky. The robots then locked on to us. "Dylan, what are we going to do?" Court asked me. I hadn't the slightest idea of how to get out of this mess. I had to get to Eggman and save Nick, but the robots stood in the way of that. It didn't seem like Eggman was going anywhere, he wanted to watch us be destroyed. I heard the robots raise their guns. "Crap. Run!" I said as I grabbed Court's arm and took off, barely avoiding bullets.

"Ohohoho!" I heard Eggman bellow from above. That sick freak is enjoying this! "Dylan! Court! Watch out!" I heard Nick yell over the bullets firing. We dove behind concrete steps, still being fired at, the steps providing a decent shield. I looked over at Court, who looked at me, and smiled and nodded. "You hit 'em high!" I said to her, "and you hit 'em low!" she replied! We both knew what to do. I got down on one knee and she put her foot in my hand. We quickly counted to three, and then I launched her into the air. The robots followed her with their bullets. She flipped in the air over twenty feet, and then bounced on a single robot, then to another, then another. The robots kept their aim on her.

The very few seconds gave me a moment to jump out behind the concrete stairs and slam my foot into the back of one of the robots, causing more of a domino effect of the three robots in front of it. I quickly glanced at Court, seeing her fly into the air, then landing on the ground and doing a dash away from the robots, "What the?" I say as I question her technique of fighting. But she knew exactly what she was doing.

Court ran and latched onto a light post, causing the momentum to spin her around and make her fly back at the robot horde. She used this to her advantage, and did a flying kick unlike anything I've ever seen. She sliced straight through five robots! "Court! Whoa!" I said as she distracted me just long enough for one of the robots to grab me from behind. "What the!? Hey! Let go! Raargh!" Court heard my distress and immediately rushed over, taking out three robots on the way. "Leave him alone!" She said as she bounced on its head into the air, then doing an axe kick right down through it. "Court! You're amazing!" I said to her.

She gave me a sweet smile, then grabbed my arm and ran back to the robot swarm. We began smashing through the robots, one by one, combining our power, we were unstoppable. "Uh-oh." Eggman exclaimed as he saw his troops dying down. "Time to go!" He said as the Egg-Mobile turned around and began to flee. "Dylan!" Court said as she roundhouse kicked through a robot. "Eggman is getting away!" She said as she pointed, I looked at Eggman fleeing, and then nodded back to Court, who returned a nod. I grabbed onto the top of a robot, and then flipped over it.

"You're mine, Eggman!" I said as I landed. Then I began pursuit. "Heh heh, Eggman, you can't out run me!" Eggman quickly looked back to see me not 20 feet behind him. "Oh, out run you I may not be able to do, but let's see you get all the way up here!" Eggman said as he began to ascend. Crap. Here I am, running super speed after a mad man in a flying ship, who is getting higher than I can reach, what now? I kept my eyes on Eggman, and poor nick, dangling, helplessly, still clutching the Chaos Emerald. I forgot to look where I was going.

I looked down to see a blockade, blocking entrance to this part of the city. "Oh great!" I said as the cops looked at me and drew their weapons. I shifted to the side walk and mimicked what Court did, I swung around the light post, but instead of slicing through the cop's walls, I flung myself upwards onto a glass building, just at the right angle where I slid right on past the police brigade, and forcing them not to shoot, on account of shooting innocent people in the building. I slid in an arch formation, then landing back on the sidewalk, not losing any speed.

"What!? How could you of made it past the blockade!? You're getting on my last nerve! Bombs aw—whaa?" Eggman was cut off by a streak of red. Knocking the Egg-Mobile closer to the ground. It was Knuckles! "Hey it looks like you could use a hand!" Knuckles said as he flew beside me. "Yeah, thanks a whole bunch!" Knuckles laughed and said, "Let's finish him off, and save the kid, and the Chaos Emerald!" I nodded and agreed with Knuckles' plan. He flew up higher, "Kn-Kn-Knuckles! I didn't think you were with him!" Knuckles gritted his teeth and said, "Eggman! Take this!" as he punched the claw's arm, breaking it, releasing Nick, also causing Eggman to spin around in a circle.

"Ahhh!!!!" Nick screamed as he fell towards the ground. I jumped into the air and caught him, "Gotcha!" I said as I landed and skidded to a stop. Knuckles hovered in the air, and said, "Goodbye, Eggman!" as he swung his giant spiked fist at the Egg-Mobile. When Knuckles' fist hit the Egg-Mobile, a loud explosion sounded, and Eggman flew off into the distance, defeated. Knuckles' laughed and landed next to me. "Where's everyone else?"

"Oh! Court! I hope she's ok!" I said as I ran back towards where I left Court. When I got to the blockade, I figured it would be a better idea to avoid it. "Knuckles, do you think you could get us past this?" I asked him. Knuckles nodded, then turned around, and punched a mailbox, causing it to fly across the street, and land behind the cops, grabbing all of their attention. "Knuckles! That's not what I meant!" I said quietly to him, "They're distracted, go!" He said as he pushed me and Nick. It wasn't hard to sneak past the barricade with the cops looking in the air, trying to find out where the mailbox came from.

Knuckles really was a knuckle head, but at least we got through without them noticing. We wouldn't have been allowed through if it wasn't for Knuckles, and if we were seen, I would have been arrested. But I shook the frightening thoughts of my adventuring ending here, incomplete, out of my head, and continued onwards towards Court.

We got to the battle area to see scraps and debris from wrecked robot, and Court standing in the center of it all. I ran up to her and asked "Court, are you ok?" She was very worn down; she fought off a lot of robots, by herself. "Dylan… I don't think I can…" She collapsed into my arms. "Knuckles, we have to get her back to the plane." Knuckles looked at me and said, "We also have to find Sonic and Tails and get the heck out of here." I agreed with him, and then looked over at Nick.

"Nick, can I please have the emerald? It would be a big help to me." Nick looked at me with a very serious/concerned face, then pulled the emerald out of his pocket and looked down at it. "Well, I-I guess so… Considering how you saved me and all, it's only fair." I smiled at him, "Thank you very, very much Nick, you are a great person, I have to get out of here now." Nick handed me the emerald and said, "It was nice to meet you Dylan, and I will never forget you!" I smiled and replied, "Thanks buddy!"

"Oh yeah, can you say that to her too please? I would but I don't think she'd hear me." I laughed, "Yes I will." I put the emerald in my pocket, and then lifted Court. "Knuckles, I gotta make it to the airport, do you think you can find Sonic and Tails?" Knuckles pointed behind me. "I don't think I need to." I turned around to see Sonic and Tails coming down to us, Sonic holding on to Tails' hands while he's flying. I always thought that was so cool.

"There you guys are!" Tails said hollered at us. "Where'd you guys go? We've been looking all over for you, oh no, what happened to Court?!" Sonic said as he let go of Tails' hands. "She just smashed all of these robots, by herself." Sonic and Tails looked around. "Wow. That's incredible. Where were you?" Sonic asked. "Getting the Chaos Emerald, and saving our new friend Nick." I said as I nodded my head towards Nick. "You guys sure have had some excitement without me, haven't you?" Sonic joked.

"Yeah, we have, but we gotta get back to Tornado and let Court rest." Tails nodded and pushed a button on his wrist. "The Tornado will be here in a minute." Nick looked at me and said, "Well, I guess I better be getting out of here! Goodbye!" He ran back into the building. "Well, he seemed nice." Sonic stated. "Yeah, he was pretty cool." I said as I heard the Tornado. "Hey Tails, can that thing really make it through the sky scrapers?" Tails chuckled, "Of course! The Tornado has a nearly perfect auto-pilot function!"

Just then, the Tornado came out of the sky and landed smoothly right in front of us. "Wow, that's awesome Tails!" Tails jumped in and replied, "Thank you! We'd better get going before the police start moving in towards us." I looked around, "Yeah, good idea." Sonic jumped in and helped me get Court in and situated. Knuckles jumped right behind me. Tails looked at the locator in the Tornado, "So, how many emeralds do we have?" he asked. I began to count on my fingers, "Five! We have five! Wow, only two more!" Tails smiled, "That's great! That means the tracker will me more powerful, giving us a stronger emerald signal!" Tails put the five emeralds into slots on a panel in the center console of the Tornado then pushed a few buttons.

"Hmm, the closest emerald seems to be in the Onabai Desert! It's going to be a while before we get there, so you might just want to relax, and take a nap or something to rebuild your strength." I looked out the window as the plane began to take off. Tails made a good point, plus, I was tired, it was a pretty rough day. So I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	12. Desert Dreams

Chapter 12

Desert Dreams

"_What in the world?" I looked down at myself; I was covered in orange fur. "Hmm, well, this is strange." I said as I rubbed the back of my head, now with quills. "Hey, Dylan!" I heard a familiar voice call out to me. "Court!?" I said as I saw a black hedgehog with long down quills with purple tips. "Come on! We have to go find the Chaos Emerald!" She said as she grabbed my arm and took off. We ran through a forest with a lot of lush, green trees and flowers. "Wow, this place is amazing." I said in astonishment. Court giggled and said, "It's gotta be at the edge of the forest! We are almost there!"_

_I was so caught up in the situation, I didn't realize how fast we were running; way faster than Tails' inventions ever allowed us to go. "Hey, there's Sonic!" Court hollered as she pointed ahead of us. Sonic was there, tossing a green emerald in the air, smiling. "There you guys are! Let's get out of here!" Sonic said as he turned and started towards the edge of the forest. We followed him out of the forest, onto a beach. "Tails should be here any minute with the Tornado, then we can get out of here!"_

_We heard an engine whirling. "That must be him!" Court said as we waited. Sonic looked at where the noise was coming from, then clenched his fists, and gritted his teeth. "That's not Tails, that's Eggman!" I looked up and saw a giant robot, with big arms, legs, and missiles mounted on its shoulders. "Ohohoho! Thank you for retrieving the Chaos Emerald for me!" Eggman cackled. Sonic laughed, "Eggman, when will you ever learn?" Sonic then took off in a dash and ran circles around the giant mech._

_Sonic then jumped up and bashed Eggman with both feet and kicked back to land next to me and Court. "Oh yeah, get a load of this!" Eggman slammed a button down and the missiles began to fire. "Waah!" I screamed as I covered my face with my arms. Then, suddenly a violet field of energy appeared around us, shielding us from the missiles. "Court!?" I said as I looked back at her generating the force field that just saved our lives. "Give him a fire show now, Dylan!" She said as she made the force field dissipate._

_I looked at my hands, I have no clue what I am doing, but I might as well give it a try. I took a deep breath, clenched my fists and focused my energy towards them. Then, suddenly fire engulfed my hand. "Whoa!" I said as shook it off. "One more time!" This time, I opened my hand and focused. Then a giant explosion bursted out of my hand and slammed into Eggman's mech. "Whoa-oh oh oh!" Eggman said as his mech began to lose balance. Suddenly Sonic took off full speed, jumped in the air and gave Eggman one more nice hard kick, causing him to completely fall backwards, crashing with a boom._

_Me and Court jumped in the air in celebration, "We did it Dylan!"_

"_Dylan."_

"_Dylan."_

"Dylan!" I heard Court say, waking me up. "Huh, what!?" I said as I fell out of my seat. "Huh, what happened?" I said as I pulled myself back up into my seat. Court giggled, "We've landed in the desert near the Chao Emerald, come on!" Court jumped out of the plane; I followed, still half asleep. It was hot and dry outside. "Bleh," I sad as I held my hand over my eyes, "it's too bright." Court laughed, "Well that's what you get for sleeping so long!"

"Gah, only three hours, it's not that long." I replied. I followed Court up a mound of sand, to Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. "It's gotta be here somewhere!" Tails said while looking at his tracker. "Hmm, wherever it its, I'll find it!" Knuckles said while he punched his fist together. "Heh heh, go for it Knuckles!" Sonic cheered Knuckles on. "Leave it to me!" Knuckles said as he jumped in the air and drilled into the sand.

About 30 seconds later, Knuckles jumped out of the sand and dusted himself off. "I told you I'd find it!" Knuckles said as he held up a purple emerald. "Way to go Knuckles!" Tails said as he jumped in the air. "That means there is only one more left!" I said, pointing out the obvious. Right then, my watch started buzzing. "David! Where have you been!?" I quickly asked him. There was a lot of static on the line.

"D-Dylan? Can you hear me? Hello?" He sounded troubled. "David, I'm here, what's up? Are you ok?" I asked him. The line buzzed before he replied. "Dylan – robots – taking over – need help – hurry!" I freaked out. "David!? Are you ok!?" The line cut short and the call ended. I clenched my fists. "Guys, I think we have to go back to Hillsboro now." Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Court all looked at me and hesitated. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Sonic spoke up.

I nodded and turned to head back towards the Tornado. "Dylan, do you think Hillsboro is ok?" Court asked me on the way down the dune. "I don't know, all I know is we have to get there, and fast." Court looked as if she was going to cry, "Court, whatever Eggman is up to, we can stop him, I promise." Court looked over at me, "I'm just worried about everybody back in Hillsboro, what if Eggman is…" Before Court could finish, an explosion happened in front of us, causing sand to fly at us, knocking us back.

I covered my face and fell backwards. The sand made a thick cloud around us. "Court! Sonic! Tails! Knuckles!" I couldn't see a thing; the sand was far too thick. I heard the others calling out to each other. I followed Court's voice. "Court! Where are you!?" I called out to her as I maneuvered my way through the thick sand cloud. "Dylan! I'm over here!" That's really helpful. I thought to myself.

The thick sand cloud began to thin out, I could see a figure, and it was Court. "Court!" I yelled as I ran towards her. I got within five feet of her before a giant robotic hand, the size of a full grown man, knocked me back. I flew backwards and landed hard in the sand. "Sonic! We need to clear this dust! Something is out here!" I heard the machine whirling and Court scream. "No! Court!" I said as I tried to find her again. I ran through the dust at full speed trying to find Court and the machine again. I ran into Tails. "Ow!" Tails said as we collided.

I suddenly got an idea. "Tails! Fly me up above the dust cloud!" Tails looked at me like I was crazy, but grabbed my hands anyways. "Hold on! Here we go!" He said as we began to ascend. The dust cloud was huge, is both height and area. We got high enough to see over the cloud. "Tails! Do you see anything?" I still couldn't tell where the mech was. "No! It's hard to see anything down there!" I could hear the mech, but I couldn't see it, I had to think of something fast. I could hear Courtney screaming, "Let me go! Gah! Help!"

"Tails, can you tell where the machine is at?" Tails closed his eyes and listened. "Yeah! Over there, put I can't pinpoint where!" He turned us in the direction of the mech. "Can you fly me in as close as you can?" Tails nodded and we began to move towards the noise. We went back into the dust cloud and landed, facing the noise. "It's in front of us somewhere, it would help is I could see farther than three feet ahead of me!" Tails said. I couldn't see far ahead of me either, but I knew I had to do something, so I ran forward into the dusty abyss.

"Dylan no! You'll get yourself killed!" Tails called to me, "Court needs me! I'm not letting her down!" I ran towards the sounds or the machine and Court's screams. I ran less than 20 feet before I had to stop at the feet of a giant robot, bigger than the one's we've seen recently. The dust was easier to see through now, I could see the head of the robot and Court in it's giant hand. "Hey, metal head! Down here!" I screamed at the robot, backing away from it's feet. It's looked down at me, scanned me with some sort of beam, and then reached out to grab me.

I jumped backwards, barely missing the robot's right hand. The robot pulled its hand back and began to walk towards me. "Dylan run! Get out of here!" Court screamed down to me. "No way!" I said as the robot lunged at me again. This time I jumped in the air and landed on it's arm. "My turn!" I said as I ran up it's arm. I ran up the robot's right arm and jumped to the left arm, the arm that had Court. "Dylan!" Court screamed as she saw me land. "Hey Court, how are you doing?" I said as I held on to the arm.

"Not too back, just hanging out." The robot began to shake it's arm, attempting to make me fall. "Whoa-oh oh oh!" I said as I grabbed on to the arm. I inched towards Court, holding on as tight as I could. "Dylan, behind you!" Court screamed, before I had time to react, the robot's right hand had grabbed me and pulled me off the arm. "Targets retrieved." The robot bellowed. I looked over at Court, the robot's hands dealing me a great deal of pain, I can only imagine how Court felt, she's been held for a lot longer than I have been.

All of a sudden a blue streak hit the side of the robot. "Sonic!" I screamed as I saw him. The robot began to stumble. Suddenly, the robot got hit again, this time by Knuckles. The robot wasn't giving up though, it stood it's ground. Tails flew out of the sky and grabbed Sonic, lifting him into the air. Sonic and Tails were now at our level. Tails began to spin, building momentum. He then threw Sonic towards the robot, Sonic hit the chest of the robot and bounced back. "Heh heh!" Sonic laughed as he spun into a ball and cut straight through the elbow of the arm holding Court. The arm began to fall, Court screamed.

Knuckles jumped in the air and punched the hand, breaking it, releasing Court. Sonic was on the remainder of the arm that was still attached to the mech. Sonic jumped into the air and spun into a ball once more and cut through the arm that was restraining me. Knuckles once again jumped in the air and punched the hand, breaking it, freeing me. I fell down to the ground, landing on my stomach. Luckily the sand broke my fall, or that would of hurt me.

I got up and dusted the sand off, then I turned and faced the robot, who appeared to be defeated. "Not so tough without your arms, are you!?" I screamed at the mech. "I don't think we've beaten it, it's doing something." Tails said with a puzzled face. I stared at the robot, then, from where the arms were cut, giant blaster cannons emerged. "Oh crap." I said to myself. The robot raised it's cannon. "Move! Get out of the way!" Sonic said as he jumped away. I followed his commands, as did Court and the rest of the group.

Not a second later, the robot shot a beam at where we were standing, barely missing us. The robot then began to turn around, heading towards the Tornado "We have to give this thing a beat down, and fast!" Knuckles hollered out. It was going to destroy our only way out of here; we had to do something before it was too late. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles looked at each other, and then nodded. Sonic jumped high into the air, Tails also jumped. Tails grabbed Sonic's ankles. Knuckles quickly grabbed Tails' ankles.

Me and Court quickly looked at each other, "Sonic Overdrive!" We both said in astonishment. It was Team Sonic's Team Blast, capable of taking down the biggest of foes. Knuckles spun Sonic and Tails around and around, faster and faster. "Let's go!" Sonic yelled, then instantly Knuckles released Tails, who did a back flip, kicking Sonic towards the robot. "Blast Away!" Sonic said as he started hitting the robot over and over and over again.

Sonic hit the robot nearly 20 times before bouncing off of it one more time. Sonic then smiled, and grabbed his feet, spinning into a super spin dash in the air, "Go!" He said as he spun though the air, right through the chest of the giant silver robot. The robot had a hole straight through it's chest. It began smoking, and then wobbled. "Timber!" I yelled as the robot began to fall backwards. The robot then fell backwards and deactivated.

"Haha! That'll show you not to mess with us!" Sonic said as he jumped into the air with excitement. "That was too easy!" Knuckles added on as he punched his fists together. Me and Court high-fived, and Tails jumped in the air. During our celebration something clicked in my head, "Guys, we gotta get back to Hillsboro, remember!?" I yelled quickly. Everybody looked at me, "Oh yeah, he does have a point, y'know." Sonic said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh yeah, then let's get going!" We all then loaded into the Tornado. "You guy's ready?" Sonic asked us all, "It's going to be a lot more difficult from here on, prepare for the worse, and stick together to the end!" I nodded and gave Sonic a thumbs up, "Will do!" Court then clapped her hands together, "Hmph! Eggman sure is stupid for messing with us! He doesn't know what he's in for!" Sonic looked at Tails, "How about we get this thing in the air, and head for Hillsboro now!" Tails smiled, "Alright Sonic! Preparing for takeoff!"

The Tornado then slowly turned towards the flatter part of the desert. "Here we go!" Tails pushed the throttle forward on the Tornado, the Tornado slowly moved, gradually gaining speed. "We have liftoff!" Tails said as the Tornado lifted off the ground and soared through the air. "It's going to be some time before we even cross the ocean to Hillsboro, so you guys really might want to rest up a bit." Tails informed us. "Alright, that sounds like a good idea," I replied to him. I wasn't quite tired, so I looked over at Court, who had her head laid back, and was looking out at the sky. "Hey, Court?" I poked her, she looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, Dylan." I fidgeted with my fingers, "So, are you ready for what's next? This doesn't seem like a walk in the park anymore, we have six of the seventh Chaos Emeralds. Eggman is really going to want them now; I wonder where the seventh is." Knuckles looked at me, "You like to talk a lot, don't you?" I didn't realize I was talking so much. "Uh, yeah." I chuckled and scratched the back of my head. I looked back at Court, "I'm ready for anything that comes our way, no matter what." She said to me. I grabbed her hand and held it in the air, "We're gonna be together until the end!"

She laughed, "No matter what!" She winked at me and gave me a thumbs up. We laughed for a second, then both laid our heads back, thinking about what could be coming next, and what may have happened to our friends, if they were ok or not. But I shook all the negative thoughts out of my head. I tried to communicate with David again, but still no answer. David had Team Rose with him, and he also had Cassy, and Angela, and a number of other friends that always seem to know what to do in a time of crisis. They'll be fine.

I kept telling myself that, they'll be fine. I know Hillsboro isn't in the greatest shape right now, but it's up to me, Court, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles to regain control of Hillsboro. Nothing is going to stop me. I will succeed.


	13. Flights and Friendships

Chapter 13

Flights and Friendships

"Aww, man! How long is this gonna take?" I said as I sat in the back seat next to Court. "Dylan, Hillsboro is on the other side of the world, it's gonna take some time to get there." Tails answered my question. We were only in the plane for about three hours. But I really hate being stuck in places and not being able to have freedom. I glanced out the window, all I saw was water. We were over an ocean. "A lot of water down there." I said, staring at the glittering water. Sonic shook, "The faster we get over the ocean , the better."

"Don't worry, Sonic, we are almost across, not too much longer." Tails told Sonic. I turned to Court again; I've been talking to her the entire time. I talk to Court a lot. She is one of my best friends, and I love her to death. I know I could talk to her about anything. Me and Court are different in a lot of ways though, she is a lot more quiet than I am, but she has her moments of wild loud wackiness, while I am crazy and nuts all the time. Either way, we will be best friend until the end of time, and I know we will.

Me and Court normally talk about Sonic stuff, but I think we both felt awkward talking about Sonic when he is sitting about three feet away from us. So we played rock paper scissors, had staring contests, laughing contests, and played I Spy. I Spy wasn't too much fun because the only things outside the plane were the sky and the ocean. "Hey guys, we have about 20 minutes until we are over land!" Tails said excitedly. "Woohoo!" I said excitedly. I decided to take a nap; we weren't going to land for a while anyways.

"I'm gonna take a quick nap," I told Court, "Alright, I'm probably going to in a minute too, all this flying has made me tired." She said as she yawned. So me and Court closed our eyes, laid back, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up about an hour later. The sun was going down. "Hey Tails, how far are we from Hillsboro?" Tails looked at some meters on the panel of the Tornado, then at a clock in the center console. "About three more hours still." Tails said with a sigh. "Man, I should of stayed asleep longer." I said as I sat back into my seat. I looked out at the sky, which was still blue, but had a little red tint to it, on account of the sun set. I could see the ground, we were flying over trees. "I know what to do." I tried to get a connection with David again.

Still no answer. "Crap." I said to myself. I looked out the window again; nothing has changed, except our location. I decided to start fidgeting with my fingers, singing in my head. I looked over at Court, still sleeping. Its really boring without talking to her. I debated on waking her up, but I didn't, I thought it would be best for her to get as much sleep as possible. I then looked over at Knuckles, who looked like he was asleep, but I think he was meditating, or something.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something. I looked out the window. "Oh no, Tails!" A red battle ship was lowering from the high skies to our level. "Huh? Uh-oh!" Tails turned the plane, out of the giant battleship's path, but the battleship stayed on us. I could see the side of the ship, and a giant white Eggman insignia was on it. "It looks like we are going to have to take it down!" Tails said. I turned to wake up Court, who to my surprise, was already awake and looking out the window. Sonic and Knuckles were both looking out the window also. The turrets on the ship turned and aimed.

"Tails… They're going to fire!" I said to Tails nervously. "Seatbelts everyone!" We all strapped in. The cannons fired, Tails turned the plane a sharp turn to the left, avoiding three missiles, then made the plane ascend. "Alright, hold on!" Tails warned us. Me and Court grabbed each others hand, and the seats. Tails ascended and made the plane go upside down. "Now Sonic!" He said as he pushed a button which opened the cockpit. Sonic jumped out and landed on the battleship. "Whoa!" he said as he slid with the wind. "It's too high! He won't be able to stay on there very long, Tails!" Knuckles said watching Sonic.

"I can't get him with these turrets firing at me!" Tails said as he avoided more missiles. Tails brought the plane down the same level as the battleship; Sonic took the chance and jumped onto the body of the plane, right behind the cockpit. Tails flew down under the battleship and opened the cockpit. Sonic quickly jumped in. "Well, that didn't work." Sonic said to Tails. "Uh, Tails." Court said as she stared at the battleship descending, and aiming turrets at us again. "Hold on!" Tails said as he pulled away from the ship again. "How are we going to take this thing down?" Sonic asked Tails. "I'm not sure; it has to have a weak spot."

Tails flew us around the ship, we all closely examined and it, "I don't see a weak spot anywhere in that thing!" Knuckles said. Just then, the plane shook. "Ah!" I said as I held tightly to Courts hand and the bar on the back of the seat. "We're hit!" Tails said as the plane wobbled, but maintained flight. The Tornado's left side began to smoke a little bit. I looked out the window again, "Sonic, I have an idea." Sonic turned and looked at me, "Anything will help, whatcha got?" I pointed out the window. "We have to take out the turrets first, right? Well, what we could do is you and Knuckles could jump out, you could spin into a ball, and Knuckles could throw you at the turrets, and if you fall, he could catch you!" Sonic looked at me and thought for a second. "Hmmm, sounds like this might just work, lets give it a try Knuckles!"

Knuckles unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped up. "Let's go!" Tails opened the cockpit again, and Sonic and Knuckles jumped out again. Sonic jumped on Knuckles' back, and the glided over towards the battleship. Sonic then spun into a ball, and Knuckles hit him towards a turret. Sonic flew towards the turret and smashed straight through it. "Haha! Got em'!" I said as I watched the turret explode. The plane shook again. "Ah! We were hit again!" Tails pressed a few buttons quickly. The plane maintained flight still, but was shaky. Sonic and Knuckles kept smashing through the turrets, as we kept dodging the missiles.

"There must be over 30 turrets on that thing!" Court said. "Tails, how are you doing?" I asked. "I'm fine, thanks." He said as he quickly maneuvered us through missiles. Tails is an excellent pilot, I thought to myself. Sonic and Knuckles kept smashing turrets, one by one, they kept exploding. "Tails, don't you have any weapons on this?" Court asked. Tails closed his eyes. "Oh duh!" Tails pushed a button, and flew above the battleship. "Thanks for reminding me Court!" Tails said with a smile, as he started shooting at the battleship. The missiles from our plane blew up and caused little damage on Eggman's ship.

"Watch out for Sonic and Knuckles!" I said quickly, seeing them barely miss being shot down. Sonic and Knuckles landed back on the Tornado, "Tails! What are ya doin'!? You almost hit us out there!" Tails gripped the controls of the plane. "Sorry Sonic, hold on!" Tails said as he swerved the plane, missing even more missiles. I gripped Court's hand, "I have a bad feeling about this." I said to her. "Tails!" Court screamed as another missile hit us. "Rrrgh! That's it, Eggman! You're going down!" Sonic growled as he and Knuckled jumped and glided off the plane again. The plane was shaking horribly.

Tails maintained control, even though the plane was severely damaged. "Hold on guys, this is going to get worse!" I watched as Sonic and Knuckles destroyed more turrets, but not enough, we still had too many missiles being fired at us to avoid. Tails quickly made the plane go up, then down. "You're going to have to do better than that to take me down, Eggman!" He cheered. "Tails, don't celebrate too early!" I cautioned him. I turned and saw Sonic land on the battleship, then bounce back up to Knuckles again. "Come on guys…" Court said. Just then, another missile hit the plane.

"Wah!" Tails cried out. The plane began to shake tremendously. "I can't move the controls!" The plane started spiraling in the air, I held on to Court's hand with a death grip, as she did mine. The spinning was terrible, Tails hit a switch which caused us to regain balance. "That was clo---" Tails was interrupted by another missile hit, which hit the left wing, knocking it out, causing us to spiral downwards. "No!" Tails said as he hung on. "Ahh!" Court screamed. The glass from the cockpit shattered. "Huh!" I held on with all my might, the plane was going haywire, we were going down.

"Court! Hold on!" I screamed to her, the noise of the engine was so loud, it was all I could here, that and the screams of my friends in the plane. I never let go of Court's hand, but as I looked down, I notice something wrong, her seatbelt. The belt, it was being ripped from the seat. "Oh no…" I said as it began to pull out of the seat, "Court! Hang on!" The seatbelt completely ripped out, the only things holding Court were my hand holding hers, and her holding onto a bar attached to the back of a seat. "No! Dylan!" I held on to her hand as tight as I could, but it wasn't tight enough to withstand the spiraling momentum pulling her out of the Tornado.

Our hands slipped, he only thing holding her was the bar on the back of the seat. I reached up as far as I could to grab her hand again, but she was being pulled out of the plane. I began to reach for the hand that was holding the bar, my plan was to grab her wrist, and pull her in. The bar was not strong enough, it began to bend, and right as I grabbed her wrist it broke. "No!" I screamed as I held on with both hands. "I'm not letting this happen!" My seatbelt that was holding me in hand an enormous amount of pressure, and it was hurting my ribs and stomach, but it was holding. The seatbelt was the only thing holding us to the craft. I saw another hand grab Court's arm, it was Tails. "Tails!" I said in astonishment. Tails could fly us out of here, if we could get away from the plane. "Hold on! I'm coming back there!" Tails said as he unbuckled his seatbelt with his free hand. He immediately grabbed his seat, and was planning to jump, but he lost his grip. "Wha!" He said as he got sucked out of the plane. "Tails!" I screamed as I tried to grab him.

"The only way we would have any chance of survival is if I unbuckle my seatbelt!" I screamed to Court. It was my turn to make a life-or-death decision. Court looked at me, and nodded. But before I could unbuckle, my hand slipped, Court got sucked out of the plane. "No!" I said as I unbuckled my seatbelt and lunged out of the plane. We both were in free fall now. She was over ten feet below me, I had to reach her. I put my arms at my side, and I aimed straight forward. My speed began to increase, and I was right above Court. I reached my hand out for hers, she reached hers out for mine.

Our fingers barely touched, "Grr!" I said as I reached farther. Out hands clamped on to each other. "Gotcha!" I said as I pulled her towards me. We were going head first towards the earth. "Dylan, is this how it's going to end?" Court asked me as we got closer and closer to the ground. "I think so, Court…" I said sadly. We were approaching the earth rapidly; I looked higher in the air to see the plane spiraling, the giant battleship smoking, and specks floating in the air far above us. I clenched onto Court, thinking this would be the end, the end of my adventure, the end of everything.

I held on to Court, she had closed her eyes and it looked as if she was crying. "This is it!" I said. We very close to the ground, to crashing, and dying. Thinking of that made me begin to cry. I didn't want it to end this way, everybody in Hillsboro was counting on us, the world was counting on us, and we failed. It was over.

I saw a flash of bright light, and then everything went black.


	14. Shadow of a Savior

Chapter 14

Shadow of a Savior

"Huh, what happened?" I opened my eyes to darkness, and a little orange glow about 20 feet away. I leaned up and looked around. There were trees all around, I was leaned against one, I realized I was in a forest. I then looked up through the tree branches; the moon was a half full moon. I got on my feet, I was in pain. I quickly looked around me, searching for Court. "Court!" I said out loud. I stumbled towards the orange glow. It turned out to be a fire, but who made it? I looked around. No one was in sight.

"Hello?" I asked. I heard footsteps, I quickly looked around. I saw a figure step out from the darkness. "Sonic!" I said as I slowly stepped towards him, but something was wrong. "Wait, you're not Sonic." The figure stepped completely out from the darkness, "No, I am not Sonic; I am Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog." I stepped back, "Shadow!?" I stared at Shadow, "Shadow, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Did you really think you were going to survive that fall?" Shadow immediatley questioned me.

"N-no." I answered uncertainly. Shadow crossed his arms, "Then why did you jump from the plane?" He asked me, "I-I don't know, I guess it was just what I thought I had to do." Shadow pointed at me, "It was a very clever idea, and you wouldn't have survived that crash." I looked at my feet, and then I realized something. "Shadow, you saved me?" Shadow hesitated, "Yes, and your friend, she is over there." He pointed to a place, not far from where I was. Court was lying on her side. I stumbled over to her, and knelt down. "Court?" I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"D-Dylan?" She came back to consciousness. "Court!" I said as she leaned up, I gave her a big hug. "Where are we?" She asked nervously. "We survived?" She added in. I nodded, "Yes, someone helped us." I helped her up. "Who was it?" She asked on our way back to the small fire. I pointed at Shadow. "S-Shadow! Shadow saved us!?" She almost fell over. Shadow is her favorite Sonic character of all time, he is my second favorite, next to Sonic himself. "Is this real? Am I dead?" She asked herself, or me, I wasn't really sure, but she poked her stomach.

"We survived? We survived!" She jumped in the air, only to be stopped by pain. "Ow, but still, Shadow saved us!? This is so cool." She was pretty excited, so I just laughed and went along with it. "So Shadow, how did you manage to save us?" I said as I pondered. Shadow made a slight chuckle, "Heh, I just used my Chaos Emerald." Me and Court looked at each other, "Shadow has the seventh Chaos Emerald!" She exclaimed to me. "That means we have – would have had all seven, that is until the Tornado got shot down." I said with sorrow.

Court put her hand on my shoulder. "It's okay Dylan, hey, on the plus side, Eggman thinks we are dead." I looked at her with a confused face, "How is that a plus?" She laughed, "Well, Eggman won't be trying to stop us anymore, which means he will focus more on Sonic, which means we will be able to sneak up behind him and get him, once and for all!" she said with enthusiasm. "Oh! That is right!" I said as I raised a fist in the air. Shadow stared at me, "You do know, we have business to tend to." I looked at Shadow, puzzled. "We are returning to Hillsboro, correct?" My jaw dropped, "Shadow, you know about Hillsboro?" Shadow folded his arms again, "I am quite aware of the state of your town." I scurried over to Shadow, "You do? How? How is it?" I asked him quickly. He closed his eyes and turned his head. "It has been taken over by Eggman, people have been enslaved. Nothing good. I have been there." I clenched my fists, and tears started to fill my eyes. "No!"

Court put her hand on my shoulder. "Dylan, don't worry, remember what we said, we are going to save Hillsboro, together, no matter what." I wiped my eyes, "Your right, but we need a plan, and we need to get back in touch with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles." Court nodded, "Yeah, they have to know we are okay. Also, as strong as Shadow is, we are going to need them too." I nodded, "But wait, how are we going to find them? The Tornado is gone, they are on foot, as far as I know, they don't have any sort of communication." I crossed my arms and sat down, tapping my finger on my temple, thinking. Court stared at me blankly, obviously thinking also.

Her eyes got big and she grinned, "Dylan!" She said as she pointed to me. I looked down at my body, "Er, what?" She walked over to me, "No, Dylan! Our gear! Tails said they had Emerald Trackers, remember!?" I stood up and looked at my wrists. "Oh yeah! He did!" Sonic and the gang wouldn't have just left the Chaos Emeralds in the Tornado, Knuckles especially; he brought the Master Emerald with him! I pushed a few buttons on my wrist, then a screen popped up and it started beeping. "It works!" Court did the same. It showed one emerald right next to us, obviously Shadow's, and the other six were still together.

"If we follow our Emerald Trackers, we will find Sonic, look they're moving!" She said as she pointed to her screen. Shadow walked over to us, "Then we should get moving also, we don't want to get too far away." Shadow kicked the fire out, and we began our journey. "Hey Court, how do you feel?" I asked, "She looked down at herself. "Actually, I feel a lot better." I remembered that another function of our gear was raising our defense, and rate of healing. "Me too!" I think she remembered that, she was pretty smart after all.

"We have to speed up, or they will get away!" Shadow said as he began to jog, me and Court followed orders, Shadow was the last hedgehog we wanted to piss off. The moon was bright, "Arrroooh!" I howled, Court laughed "Arroooh!" She did the same, chuckling also. "So, Shadow, why were you in Hillsboro in the first place?" I asked him as I caught up to him, "I was checking on the status of the town, I received news that it had several Eggman attacks." I looked forward, Hillsboro was worse than I thought, Eggman had to of had complete control.

We ran for a while, I'm not sure how long we ran, but the moon moved a little ways. We stopped when we reached where the Tornado crashed. Shadow walked over to the wreckage and looked into it. Me and Court followed. Nothing was there, just a broken down plane. "We must keep moving if we want to catch them, let's go." So we took off again, we didn't run long this time, until Shadow ordered us to halt. "Stay here, there's something up ahead." Shadow walked forward and moved through bushed. Me and Court looked at each other then crept forward. We heard a zap, a loud bang, and then a crash. We pushed through the bushes.

There was a destroyed Eggman robot, and Shadow standing about six feet from it. "It was searching for remains; I made sure it saw me, and only me." Shadow said as he turned away and started walking towards the Emerald's locations again. I understood why Shadow said that, if the mech would have seen me, or Court, we would have been ambushed, but Shadow obviously destroys Eggman's mechs all the time, so it would be nothing out of the ordinary. "Wow, good idea!" Court said.

"Let's keep moving, we should be catching up to them soon." Shadow said. I clicked the buttons on my wrist again, and the Emerald Tracker popped up again, "We are not too far from them, if we run full speed we should catch them in no time!" I said excitedly. Shadow looked at me and made a toothy smile, "Well then, let's get moving!" Court chuckled. "Heh heh, he said that on a game." Shadow began to jog, which increased to a run, which blasted off into a skate. Me and Court began running too, but Shadow realized we were no where near as fast as him, so he slowed down.

I never thought it would be easy to run through a forest at night, and truthfully, it wasn't. Sticks kept hitting me in the face. I kept tripping on roots, and the moon didn't light up fully enough for me to see everything, there wasn't a path to follow. I looked at my Emerald Tracker, to see the Chaos Emeralds moving farther and farther away. "Shadow! They are getting away!" Shadow slowed down to a stop and grabbed me and Court's arms, "Chaos…" Shadow said as he began to glow blue and rose into the air. "Control!" Shadow finished as we blasted off through the forest.

Me and Court watched in amazement as the forest flew past us, we were moving at intense speeds. As quick as it began, we began to slow down. "We shouldn't have much distance between us now." Shadow said as we landed and immediately began running. I looked at my Emerald Tracker once again; they were not far ahead of us. "Come on! Let's go!" Court said as she pulled away from us, running super fast. "Heh heh!" I said as I followed her lead. Shadow decided to go around us and not play the game. We ran for about five minutes, and then got to a wide open field.

"Look, the grass, it's been smashed down! We are close!" I said as knelt down and touched the grass. "They have to be right on the other side of the field!" Court added, "Let's go, there's not time to waste!" Shadow said as he took off ahead of us. We ran about half the field until Shadow stopped, "Hold on, I feel something strange." He said as he closed his eyes to concentrate. He turned his head to the left and pointed, "There." Exactly where he pointed was Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails, lying down at the edge of the forest, resting for the night.

We all walked the 50 feet to them. "Sonic?" I asked. Sonic's head shook, "Huh?" He rubbed his eyes. "Dylan? Court? How the? I thought you…" I smiled, "No, we are fine Sonic! See?" Sonic jumped up. "Hmm, so Shadow, I take it you have something to do with this?" He aimed his head towards Shadow. Shadow glared at Sonic, "Thanks Shadow." Sonic said with a thumb up. "Glad to see you guys are ok!" Sonic said with excitement. Shadow looked back and had a little smile on his face. Shadow then got serious again. "We have to move now. Hillsboro has been ceased by Eggman; we have no time to waste."

Sonic then got serious also, "Shadow, we have to rest. We've had some problems earlier today." Shadow made a huff, and then agreed. "Alright, just until morning, but then, we must move quickly." I looked up at the sky, it looked like we had a while before sunrise, so I decided to go pick out a spot under a tree, and lay down. Court came and laid next to me. We both looked up through the branches of the tree at the moon. "So, you met Shadow now, did the adventure just get a whole bunch better?" I asked her as I stared at the moon. She hesitated, "Duh! You know how much I love Shadow." We laughed for a second, the continued to stare at the moon.

"Tomorrow is going to be a big day, you know that?" Court asked me. "Yeah, that is if we make it to Hillsboro by tomorrow." I responded. I put my arms behind my head and closed my eyes. "Good night, Court." I said with a smile. "Night, Dylan." She said back.

I began to drift off to sleep, that is until I heard something in the trees.


	15. Batty Introductions

Chapter 15

Batty Introductions

I quickly opened my eyes and looked around. "Hmm…" I said as I leaned up from the tree. I looked down at Court, who slept silently. "What was that?" I said quietly to myself. I stood up and dusted myself off. I walked over to where Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles were. They were all sleeping. I then turned and walked back to the tree I was laying against. "Hello?" I said as I peeked around it, but there was no answer. So I walked around the tree, making sure to be quiet, not waking anybody. I walked into the woods alone. "Hello?" I said again quietly, but louder than the last time.

I walked about 20 feet away from the rest of the group, looking around. I know I heard something odd, and I wasn't going to go back until I found out what it was. I looked up at the moonlit sky. Then, something rustled in the trees. "Hello?" I said again, the trees rustled, and then a figured darted out of the tree, and into another. "Hey!" I said as I quickly walked to the tree I saw the figure jump in. The figure jumped again, and again. "Hey, you're not losing me that easy!" I said as I began to run following the figure. The figure kept moving, but so did I. "Who are you!?" I said loudly. I didn't get an answer.

"Alright then…" I said as I sped up in front of the figure jumping from tree to tree. I watched where the figure was going to jump to and I jumped up and grabbed the branch that it was going to land on. The mysterious figure missed it's step, it tripped and fell. "Gotcha!" I said as I let go of the branch. The figure got up and started running. "Hey, come on!" I said as I began chase again. The figure ran out into an opening then jumped and flew into the night sky, not to be seen again. "Hey, wait!" I yelled as I reached the opening.

I scratched my head, and turned around to walk back to the camp. "Was that really Rouge?" I said to myself, wondering why Rouge would be all the way out here. "Maybe she's with Shadow…" I told myself, "But why would she have ran away from me?" I looked at my feet as I walked forward. I walked all the way back to camp, everyone was still asleep. I laid back down where I was originally laying, and closed my eyes again.

I woke up to a bright sun ray in my face, "Uh…" I said as I leaned up and rubbed my eyes. Shadow and Knuckles were both up and talking, so I got up and walked over to them. "Hey guys…" they both looked at me, Knuckles smiled and waved, "Good morning, Dylan." I waved back and said "Good morning, Knuckles. You too, Shadow." Shadow looked up and made a little smile, "Good morning." I didn't expect even that much out of Shadow. "So, did you guys see or hear anything odd last night?" They both looked at me, "Well, being in the forest, you hear a lot of things, but nothing out of the ordinary for a forest." Knuckles replied.

"No, I didn't hear or see anything last night." I looked down and my feet again, "Hmm, alright, just checking." Knuckles looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?" He asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine, just had a weird dream. When are we leaving?" Shadow answered that one, "Soon, we are going to wake them up in about ten minutes, so be ready to move." He answered sternly. "Alright." I replied back. I then turned and walked to the edge of our campsite. I could see through the hundreds of trees, nothing was there. "That couldn't have been a dream, it felt too real…" I said to myself.

So, being curious, I walked back to the tree I was laying by, and walked around it, looking at the ground. There were my footprints in the dirt. "It wasn't a dream." I said to myself, "What's going on?" I heard a voice behind me. I jumped and turned around, it was Court. "Geeze! You scared me! She smiled, "Good morning to you too!" she said happily. I smiled and said, "Good morning." She looked at me strange, "What are you doing over here?" I looked through the forest, "Uh, nothing, just, checking the perimeter." She looked at me and saw right through my lie. "Oh, okay." She said as she turned back and walked over to Shadow and Knuckles.

I looked at the group then walked a little bit into the forest, looking around. I followed my footprints I made last night. I followed them all the way to the clearing, where the mysterious figure disappeared and flew off. "I bet it was and Eggman robot that was made to follow us! Dangit! I let it get away!" I turned around and began to walk back to the camp, I took two steps before I heard a voice. "Hmm, I'd say I am way more beautiful than an Eggman Robot." I quickly turned around and looked around. "Who said that?" I said quickly."

"I did, and you're a lot cuter than an Eggman Robot too, I'd say!" Then out of a tree jumped the figure, but this time I could tell who it was. "Rouge!?" I said as she landed about ten feet ahead of me. "Rouge the Bat, and you are?" she said as she took as step towards me. "I'm Dylan, what are you doing out here?" She gently lifted off the ground and floated around me, "You ask too many questions. But, if you have to know, I am making sure Shadow is okay." I nodded my head, although I was completely confused.

"Why would Shadow not be okay?" I asked, Shadow is pretty strong, and could more than likely watch out for him. She sighed, "He just acts… Strange sometimes, and he needs help whether he says he does or not." I understood what she meant, "Oh, I gotcha, but why where you sneaking around?" She sighed again, "I really didn't want Shadow knowing I was here, but then you saw me." Rouge was a very interesting and confusing character. "But I didn't know it was you, why did you come back?" Rouge looked at her nails for a moment, then replied, "I didn't want you telling anybody you saw something, so what do you say? Wanna keep this our little secret?" Rouge looked at me with big eyes.

I chuckled, "Rouge, don't worry, this will be our secret." Rouge lifted into the air, "Thanks sweetie, I'm afraid I must be going now, I've got and egghead to crack." Rouge was going after Eggman! She waved as she lifted, "Wait! Rouge!" She descended back down to me. "What is it?" she asked, "You're going after Eggman!?" She smiled. "Of course I am, I've heard he's taken over a town as the start of his world reign." She replied to me, "Rouge, that is my town. Eggman is there because of me, well, me and my friend. We've been defeating his robots along the way of our journey." Rouge looked at me surprised, "That's your home town?" I nodded, "We could really use your help, please Rouge."

Rouge crossed her arms and tapped her chin, "It would make sense to have a team to go with, alright." I grinned. "Yeah!" a question popped into my head, "Do you know what Eggman's plan is? I have no clue what he is up to, and no one else can figure it our either." Rouge looked stumped, "I really don't know either, but it's something big." Dang, Rouge didn't know either. "Alright, well, I guess we should go back and wake everybody up, and then get moving." Rouge smiled, "After you."

We walked back to the camp, everybody, besides Sonic, was awake. "Uh, I found someone." I said nervously. Everybody looked at me, "What the!" Knuckles said as he stood up and growled. "Calm down hot shot, I'm on your side." Knuckles didn't seem interested in listening to what she had to say. "Knuckles stop, calm down!" I said trying to calm him, he didn't listen, but he did listen to Shadow raising his arm in front of him. "Knuckles, she will be a valuable ally, she could really help us." Knuckles lowered his fists and sat down, "I still don't like her." He said grumpily.

"Like it or not, your going to have to put up with her. Hello Rouge." Shadow said with a small smile. "Hey Shadow, long time no see." She said as she waved. Sonic woke up and stretched. He rubbed his eyes, "Hey look who showed up." He said as he got up off the ground. "How ya doin', Rouge?" he said happily. "Not bad, how about yourself?" She replied to him. "Alright." Sonic said as he held up his thumb, he obviously knew she was here to help, so he didn't question it. Sonic looked at the crowd, which consisted of me, Court, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge. "Looks like we have a pretty strong team here, Eggman won't stand a chance!" he said excitedly.

"We must get moving if we want to stop Eggman, if we take too much time things might go from bad, to worse." Shadow said. "Yeah! Let's go give that Egghead a real beating!" Court said punching her fist into her hand. Shadow and Sonic lead the way, Tails was mapping our coordinates. "We have a little bit of travel on foot ahead of us, are you all ready?" Everybody said yeah, or yes. "Good thing it is a nice day!" I said happily as I looked through the trees and up at the sky to not see a cloud in the sky. I noticed Tails, he looked depressed. "What's wrong, Tails?" I asked him. "Well, when Eggman shot down the Tornado… It just depresses me because I feel like I failed you guys."

I laughed, "Tails, you do know that if we didn't get shot down, we wouldn't have been saved by Shadow, and our team wouldn't have been created right? We have a much better chance of beating Eggman with all of us. So he basically created his own downfall!" I said trying to convince him that it was all bad. He looked puzzled for a moment, "Oh, I guess your right! You guys didn't get hurt though, did you?" I smiled, "Nope, we are perfectly fine!" Tails seemed to enjoy hearing that, "Cool! I'm glad, I would of felt really bad if anything even worse were to happen to you."

"Don't worry Tails, we will be fine!" Court said smiling. Tails smiled back and continued walking and mapping out things on his scanner, I decided not to bother him any longer. "Hey! Let's speed up! The faster we go, the faster we will be there!" Sonic said as he began to jog. Everybody else nodded then started running also, "Now we're talkin'!" Sonic said as he sped up. Rouge lifted in the air and began to fly, as did Tails. I looked at my team; I could tell we were unstoppable. Nothing was going to stand in our way. We ran and ran, until we got to a hill, which we ran up and stopped.

At the top of the hill we could see a wide vast open area, with many rock figures. Some of the rocks looked kinda like the loops off the games. "Alright! This looks fun!" Sonic said as he ran down and began running around the loops, and doing tricks off the other rocks. We all followed, Tails and Rouge stayed airborne, as we all ran around the loops and jumped off of rocks, besides Shadow, who is always too serious. "I want to run around a loop!" I said to Court as I darted towards one, she followed me and we both began to run up a loop, it was a lot harder than Sonic made it seem. "Wha!" I said as I almost fell down at the top of it.

Court grabbed my hand and our power combined again and we blasted around the rest of it. "Whoa! I said as me and Court let go of each other's hands and screeched to a stop. "I forgot about that!" I said with my eyes wide open. "Yeah, me too, it will come in handy though!" She replied. Knuckles ran past us and said "Come on, let's go you two!" Me and Court nodded then began running again. I need to remember to use that if we are ever down, I don't want to constantly use it because there might be consequences. We kept running through the rocks, until we reached another forest.

Tails then spoke from the sky, "Guys, we are getting close to Hillsboro!" We were traveling for about three hours, and it all rushed by. But when we reached the edge of the forest, we could see it all. Eggman really had taken over Hillsboro, and the area surrounding it, and his empire was spreading.


	16. Welcome to Eggmanland

Chapter 16

Welcome to Eggmanland

"_Welcome to Eggmanland, where your worst nightmares come true!"_

I read the giant neon sign. "Not for long Eggman, this is about to be pure hell for you." I said angrily. "Don't get to angry Dylan, contain your anger, and then release it on Eggman." I took a deep breath and calmed down, "Good idea, thanks Court." Sonic walked over to us, "Ok, the first thing we need to do is get in without being noticed." Rouge took to the sky and said, "As a top agent spy, I'll take care of that!" She flew higher into the sky than I could see, I then noticed the sky was a shade of red, probably because the entire color scheme of Eggman was red and it was reflecting, or he did something to make it like that, which is probable too.

We started looking around the inside for a place without robots, which was hard because the area was swarming with them. I then noticed several dangerous-looking rides, and more "Welcome to Eggmanland" signs. "Man, he really is full of himself, isn't he?" I said out loud, "Yeah, he is." Court answered my rhetorical question. "We have to find David." I said to the team, "If we can find him, he can help us, but I think he's in trouble because my---", my wrist started beeping. Of course, it was David, calling right as I say something about him. "Dylan? Can you here me? Hello?" I held my wrist up, "David! I can here you, are you ok?" There was a little static on the line. "Yeah, I'm fine, where are you?" I looked around, "Well, I am right on the outside of Eggmanland. Where are you?"

"I am in Eggmanland, we have a safe bunker right on the edge, I am going to attempt to track your location, just hold on for a few seconds." I heard things beeping and whirring. "Dylan, I found you, you're not far from us!" I jumped, "Where are you then?" Static increased to where I couldn't hear him at all, then it died down, and the line cut. "Shoot!" I said as I turned the communicator off. Rouge appeared out of the sky, "I see a way in, but I don't know where we are going." I looked at Rouge, "Change of plans, I have friends in there, that is our destination now." Tails walked over to me and lifted up my wrist. "Let's try something." He said as he opened it up and began pushing buttons in it.

A screen then popped up with a radar, "There! Now we can find where David is!" I looked at the screen, impressed. "Wow, that is really awesome Tails!" Tails chuckled, "Thanks!" Sonic then said, "Alright, let's go then." Rouge led us in through an alleyway. We were sure to avoid robots; there were a lot of robots. Big ones, heavy ones, small ones, ones with guns, ones that flew, any type of robot you could think of was in here. We all ran through the streets, avoiding robots, ducking and hiding behind trashed cars, buildings, dumpsters, anything we could find, following Rouge, and my radar. We came to a spot where there was a line of robots, not activated for some reason. "Hmm, this is odd." Sonic said as he walked over and knocked on one.

"Nope, they are off." Shadow growled, "Stop playing games Sonic! We have to move! We are almost there!" Court and I walked over to the robots lined up against the wall and looked at them, they were big, but not gigantic like ones we have fought. They had heavy weaponry on them, some kind of glass screen of some sort on their chests, and were a dark blue metallic color, with red around the joints, rounded shoulders, and a face with a pointy nose on them. "Let's go guys!" Rouge hollered at us. Court and I turned around and began to follow the team; they took a left at a building. We went and turned left too, but a robotic arm swung in front of us and swept us back. "Gah!" I heard Court scream as we went flying backwards into a pile of junk metal, there was a lot of junk around the city.

"Intruders!" A voice said, it was robotic, but somehow familiar. I opened my eyes and pushed a piece of junk away from me. The robot began to walk towards us; it appeared to the same kind as a deactivated one. "What? It can't be…" I said as I stood up and examined the robot. "Dylan, is that…" I finished her sentence. "Trevor." One of our best friends, he was inside the robot, controlling it. "Intruders must be eliminated at all costs." Trevor bellowed. I could make out his voice; it was mixed with a robotic tone though.

"No, Trevor would never give into Eggman." I ran up to the robot, but I just got punched back, hard. I hit a building. "Dylan!" Court screamed as she ran over to me and helped me up. "Alright, Trevor, if that's how it has to be, then let's do this!" I said as I dusted myself off. I took off towards him and jumped in the air and did an axe kick towards him. He grabbed my leg and threw me. I hit the building again. "Alright Trevor, you're really getting on my nerves!" I said as I got up again. "Dylan, I don't think Trevor can control what he is doing, look at him."

I stopped and stared into the chest of the robot, which was moving towards us. Trevor's face was expressionless. It was like he was made of stone, and his eyes, they were completely emotionless. He had something on his head which was attached to the robot. Eggman must have done something to him; he must have him under some sort of mind control. This actually would explain the device on his head. "Must destroy intruders." Trevor said as the robot began to run towards us. "Move!" Court said as she shoved me out of the way, and then jumped the other way.

I got up and turned around to see Trevor going for Court. His back was turned towards me, so I took a chance. I ran and jumped in the air, doing a front flip, and axe kicking the back of the robot. The robot stumbled forward, and then turned to me. It didn't even faze him! I did a back hand spring out of the way; Court took the advantage of him being turned away from her to do a roundhouse kick to the mech's legs. The robot then turned to Court again and raised it's arm to smash her. She jumped out of the way just as the giant fist came down. She rolled and retreated back to where I was. "Nothing is working! What are we going to do?" I asked her.

"Maybe he will reason with us, maybe we can snap him out of it…" She said, as she took a step forward and said, "Trevor, we are your friends, remember? Dylan and Courtney." The robot made no acknowledgement to what she said, he didn't even care. He raised his arm and the hand turned into a turret. "Run!" I said as me and Court took off in opposite directions. The missiles began to fire, and were homing in on us. I ran up a wall and jumped off, destroying my missiles. Court had a different idea.

She ran towards Trevor and slid under him, the missiles followed, hitting him. "That worked!" Trevor lost his balance, and then shook it off. "Look, he's damaged!' I said as I pointed to the burns and dents in his robotic suit. That didn't stop Trevor though, he began to walk towards us again, "Nothing will stand in my way of destroying my target." He said as he held up his arm again, firing like a machine gun, we jumped out of the way. The bullets hit the wall behind us. Me and Court looked at each other then nodded. "Well I'm glad Trevor is fighting us, anybody else and we would have been destroyed by now!" I said, taunting him. The robot seemed to be affected by that, meaning Trevor would get angry.

"Yeah! We would have been beaten a long time ago!" Court added on. Trevor lifted his arm again and fired more missiles and bullets at us. We dodged them all, and made them hit the wall, which began to crumble. "IF we keep this up, the wall will fall on him!" Court said to me. Which wasn't a good thing to say about our friend, but when your best friends get captured and put in robot suits that's purpose is to destroy you, you gotta do what you gotta do. We ran close to Trevor, he changed his guns back into a fist, and then started trying to hit us that way.

He missed and hit the ground, which rumbled the building. "We have to get him in closer!" I said to Court as we avoided a giant fist. So we slowly moved towards the building still dodging his attacks. He followed, still trying to attack us. Me and Court stood next to each other right in front of him and stuck our tongues out. "Nah nah!" I taunted. He raised his arm and punched, which hit the base of the building and the ground, me and Court jumped out of the way just in time.

The wall began to shake, and then fell down, right on top of Trevor. Me and Court made sure to be far enough away from the crashing building. We walked towards the rubble and examined it. "I think we beat him…" Court said, with a sad tone in her voice. I understood why, we might have just killed him. "I think so…" I replied, but not two seconds later the rubble started moving, and Trevor bursted out, "Nothing will get in the way of my targets!" He swung at us with both hands, hitting both of us, hard. We flew back and landed at the base of a big pile of junk and rubble, and junk. "How the…" I said, dazed.

Trevor got up out of the rubble and began walking towards us, he was heavily damaged, but he still walked towards us. "Targets… Destroyed." He said as he raised his fists into the air. I looked at Court, who looked at me, knowing our fate. "Goodbye." We said to each other as we closed our eyes, waiting for the hands to crush us. I heard something fly through the air and hit Trevor. I opened my eyes and looked. Trevor was looking at what him, his arms went down to his sides. "Is that a… Pen?" I asked out loud.

Then, the pen exploded, knocking Trevor back, "What the?" Me and Court looked at each other. Then looked for where the pen came from, I saw two figures at the top of the junk pile. "No way!" I said as I stared at the figures. "Cassy! David!" Cassy threw three more pens before sliding down the pile. "Not today, you stupid funk!" Cassy said as the three pens exploded, knocking Trevor back from us, "Get up!" David yelled as he grabbed our arms and pulled us up. "Get ready!" David ordered us. David pulled a bow and arrow that was on his back. "Charge, now!" Me and Court immediately took off towards Trevor, then and arrow flew past us and hit the robot in the head, then exploded.

Trevor fell backwards, and then landed with a loud crash. "He's not done yet!" Cassy said as she ran up to him and shoved a pen into the side of the robot suit. It exploded, causing the screen glass to fly off. She picked up Trevor out of it and threw him over her shoulder. Cassy is a big strong girl, taller than me, and Trevor is a small guy, shorter than me, so it was easy for her. "Move!" She took off and ran up the pile, carrying Trevor like a sack of potatoes. Me and Court immediately followed them up the pile.

"Stay close behind us!" David ordered, we followed them down the other side of the trash heap and into the street. They lead us through an alleyway, across a street, and through another alley. "We are almost there, don't worry." Cassy assured us. We followed them through the alley to a flight of stairs going into the basement of the building. "Down here!" David said as he ran down the stairs and opened the door. Cassy followed instantly, me and Court looked around to assure of no robots. "You guys don't have to worry; no robots ever come back here." Me and Court followed.

The door lead us down a dark hallway, "Nice to see you two again." David said. "Yeah, but not under these circumstances." We followed David and Cassy down the hallway to a single door on the right. "Here we are our secret base." David said as he walked in. The first people I saw, in the room were Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge. "Phew! Glad you guys could make it; you had me worried there, what happened?" Sonic immediately asked us. Cassy went and sat Trevor in a chair. "We ran into an old friend." I told Sonic, "Heh, sounds like fun." Cassy walked over to me and grabbed me, "If you ever leave like that again, I'll kick your ass." She threatened.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry I left on such short notice, but it was an emergency." I pleaded, Cassy nodded, and said, "Okay, but don't ever do it again." then she gave me a big hug, "Hey Courtney, have you been taking care of him?" she smiled and nodded, "Yeah." Cassy smiled back and replied, "Awesome." David walked over to a computer set up and started typing things in. "Okay, guys, what we need to do, since we are together again, is organize a plan." Cassy walked over to him and stared at him. "I think they are going to take a break first." David didn't argue. "Alright."

I went and sat on a couch, Court followed me and did the same. "Finally made it, I think we do have some well-deserved rest time." Court nodded and said, "Your right." as she laid her head back. Everybody else kept talking, and doing things as we laid there. I closed my eyes and drifted off, not to be disturbed by the sound of people talking, computers humming, or people walking around.


	17. Plans for Conquest

Chapter 17

Plans for Conquest

When I woke up, the first person I noticed was Cassy's boyfriend, and one of my close friends Ben. "Ben!?" I said as I ran over to him. "Hey bud, take a nice nap?" He asked with a smile on his face. I stretched my arms up, "Yeah, it was nice and refreshing." I looked around the room; I saw Court, Cassy, the Sonic Characters, Trevor, David, and Angela. They were all talking, and about random stuff, the people I know can't ever stay on track. Neither can I for that matter. It didn't bother me, but I knew we had to get down to business.

"Hey, guys, I think we need to figure some stuff out." Everybody looked at me. "Start us out, dude." Sonic said winking. I smiled and nodded. "We have to take Eggman down, we all know this. But the real question is, can we? We need a plan." I said strongly. Everybody looked down, thinking hard. Trevor said something, "How many Chaos Emeralds do we have?" I looked at Sonic, then at Shadow. "Well, I think we have all seven, if I'm not mistaken." They nodded. Trevor snapped his fingers, "I got it! Sonic and Shadow can use the Emeralds to take Eggman out, while we distract him with a full-scale attack!" I tapped my finger on my chin.

"That might work, but we aren't going to be able to cause enough of a distraction for them to infiltrate Eggman's base. They will probably get noticed, which could be a problem." Trevor relaxed, "Aww, man." I sighed, "David, what do you have?" David leaned up, "Honestly, I don't have any ideas." Even David's stumped, he can come up with some pretty great ideas, then some pretty random ones, but not even one for him is bad. "We should probably figure out what Eggman is up to first of all." Cassy said, "Does anybody know what is going on?" We all looked at each other cluelessly. "That's what I thought, so what do we know so far?" She said.

"Well, we do know that it has something to do with mind control of some sort." Tails said, looking at Trevor. I quickly looked at Trevor, "Trevor, do you remember anything before being in that robot?" Trevor looked around nervously, and then shut his eyes tight. "Yeah, a little bit." He said, thinking hard. "What do you remember?" Court asked him. Trevor shook his head, "I remember… Being taken, by a robot, I was outside, it was really sunny, then it got dark. Then something grabbed me, and flew me into the sky." Trevor shook his head, "I can't really remember anything else." I thought, whenever its sunny, then goes immediately dark in anything to do with Sonic, it's normally an Eggman ship flying above.

"Trevor, you must have been taken into an Eggman ship." I said, shaking my head. "So, Eggman's been kidnapping people, but for what?" Knuckles asked. We all thought about it, then we all realized what the plan, or part of it was. "Eggman is using humans to power and control his robots!" Everybody said in unison. I did a facepalm, "Gah, I should of known this as soon as I saw Trevor in the robot! How could I be so blind sighted!?" Angela chimed in, "So how many people do you think Eggman has under control? There has to be somewhere where people aren't being controlled in here. Somewhere like a prison." She made a very valid point, Eggman needed as many people as he could get, but he wouldn't send them all out at the same time.

"Well, I think we need to start a full gathering of people, we need to go rescue all the people we can, get a big group, we have a better chance of victory that way." Rouge said. "I like that idea, anybody object?" No one said anything, except for Shadow, "But, if you do recall, Eggman has this entire place swarming with robots. We can't just walk out there all the time." Another good point. "But it's good that Eggmanland hasn't expanded much, and that we are on the edge of it." Ben said. "Alright, well, what we need to do is have Rouge and Knuckles go look for more people to gather, keep the rest of the gang here, have them gather junk metal, and other things for equipment." Sonic stated.

Tails cut him off, "Me and David have something we have to do." I looked at David, "What do you have to do?" David smiled, "You'll see." I didn't question it anymore. This was the beginning of the end for Eggman; he chose to mess with the wrong town, and the wrong people. "After we get enough people together, we will attack. Start destroying robots, make our way into Eggman's base, and then take him out from there. I have a feeling that he has something bigger going on though." Sonic said, upsettingly. "But with all those people, our odd for a victory are high, right?" Court asked.

Sonic nodded, "Think of it like you and Dylan, when you two grip hands, you get even more powerful. The same will happen with the city." Court nodded, "Alright! Let's do it!" I thought the plan would go by well, at least, I hoped it would. Eggman still doesn't know we survived, and he is sure not to expect a full attack. David walked over to a computer and pulled something up, "Dylan, come here." I walked over to him and looked at the screen. It was a digital map, zoomed in on Hillsboro and its surrounding areas. "See how big Eggmanland is now?" he asked "This is only after a few days, look what we will have to deal with in a week."

He clicked the mouse, the spot got bigger, a lot bigger. "Two weeks." The spot took up over half the country." I turned away, "No more. Don't worry, we've got this." David got up, "Let's hope nothing goes wrong, we have to get him soon, or it will be too late."

After over an hour of making teams, things for those teams to do, and places for the teams to go, we had it set perfectly. Knuckles and Rouge on search and rescue. David, Tails, Ben, and Trevor on retrieval. Cassy, Angela, Sonic, Shadow, Court and myself at the base, on damage control and control station. But our plans weren't starting until later, Tails and David went into a backroom for a long time, we heard mechanical drills, buzzing, sawing, and cutting. "What is going on in there?" I leaned over and asked Court, who was sitting on the couch, right next to me. "I don't know, but do we really want to know? It's kinda making me nervous."

All of a sudden David and Tails came out of the room. "Okay, done!" David began passing out things, I didn't know what they were until he reached me. "A headset, so we all are always connected to each other." I smiled and put the small device into my ear. "Right on." I pushed a button and turned it on. Everybody else put theirs into their ears and did the same thing. "Hold on, we are going to test them." David walked over to his computer and started typing and pushing buttons. Okay, one by one you will all hear a small amount of static, it means it is working. One by one, everybody nodded.

"Okay, retrieving group, let's go." David said as he walked to the door, and out of the big room. His group followed. Knuckles and Rouge walked towards the door too, "Alright, we are heading off too!" Rouge said, saluting. They walked out, leaving only me, Court, Shadow, Sonic, Cassy and Angela. We all sat in silence for a little bit. "Oh, so, Sonic, this is my best friend, or at least one of them, and my sister Cassy." I cordially introduce the two. Me and Cassy were not literally blood related, but she really is just about my closest friend I've ever had. I have been best friends with her since almost third grade, I am a Junior in High School now.

"Well, Sonic, Dylan seems to love playing your games!" Cassy said, Sonic laughed, "It's a good thing, he's been a big help throughout the entire thing!" Cassy and Sonic got into a conversation; they really seemed to hit it off. "I like this guy." Cassy said with a big smile on her face. The continued to talk, while me, Angela, Court, and Shadow were having a conversation of our own. "Wow, Dylan, you've been a lot of place lately?" Angela asked me. "Yeah, it's been pretty fun, but a lot of hard work." Angela giggled, "My Dyly-Poo can do anything!" I laughed with her, "Well, let's hope this has a positive ending."

I remembered something, "Hey Cassy, what did you throw at Trevor? Those looked an awful lot like pens." Cassy laughed, "They aren't pens. They just look like them; you know how I like throwing pens. So, David created me some nifty little projectiles that explode, so I had something to fight with." I nodded, "Oh, I get it, like these things that Tails made me and Court!" I held up my wrist and cocked my leg to the side. "Whoa, those are pretty cool, what do they do?" I pushed buttons, showing a communicator, a map, an emerald tracker, and explained what they did. "Wow!" she said in astonishment.

"Yeah, they've been a big help lately." I said, as Cassy pondered. "Whatcha thinkin' about?" I asked her. She shook her head, "Nothing." I knew she was thinking of something, but oh well. I noticed Angela was looking at the gear, "Those are pretty sweet." I smiled, "Thanks, but it was all Tails!" Just then the door opened. It was Rouge and Knuckles. "Hey guys, how's it goin'?" Sonic asked. Knuckles walked in, "No luck. Everybody we've seen is either in containment cells, or controlling robots." Knuckles said with a frown. "It was terrible." Rouge said. Then, the computer started beeping. Angela typed some thing in; it was from Trevor's headset.

"Dylan! We need help, you're not going to like this, get here fast!" is all we heard before the line turned off. Me and Court exchanged glances before running to the door, just to be stopped by Sonic, "Don't think you guys are going alone. Also, don't you think you need to know where you are going?" We looked back and Cassy and Angela were already on the computers, "Alright, coordinates are already sent to your communicators, good luck." Cassy said.

We all nodded then the three of us ran out the door and up the steps to Eggmanland.


	18. Old Friends

Chapter 18

Old Friends

We ran through Eggmanland, dodging robots, moving as fast as we could, to get to the gang. "They've gotta be up here!" Court said, as she looked up from her communicator on her wrist. "Alright then, hold on!" Sonic said as he grabbed our wrists and blasted off. "Whoa!" I said as the world went flying by. Sonic darted us around corners at super high speeds, then started slowing down. "There!" He said as he pointed towards the group, consisting of Tails, Trevor, Ben, and David. They were all surrounding a single robot. We ran up next to them. "Hey guys, what's up?" Sonic asked. "This is something Dylan is going to want to see." Tails said as he pointed at the robot.

I looked at the robot, "No way!" I screamed. Inside the robot was someone I've known for almost my entire life, another one of my best friends, John. "How could this of happened to him?" I asked. Trevor shook his head, "I don't know, but I'm afraid that if he's capture, then the others out of that group might be too!" Trevor exclaimed. I shook my head, "John?" The taller, bigger robot aimed towards me. "Targets. Must be destroyed." The robotic-human voice bellowed. "Dylan, it's not going to work, remember last time?" Court told me. Images of the last battle with Trevor flashed in my mind, me getting slammed against walls trying to reason with him. I shook them out of my head.

"Alright then, I guess the only option is to fight!" I said I raised my fists. "Bring it on John!" The robot raised it's hand, like Trevor did before, the hand turned into a turret, "Move!" Court screamed as we all jumped out of the way. The turret shot differently, more like an energy cannon this time. I regrouped by Court, Sonic and Tails. "What are we going to do?" Tails asked. Sonic examined John, "Well, it seems he's not going to go down easy. Everybody! Just give it all you've got!" Everybody nodded, and then charged. David started shooting his arrows, but the robot emitted a force field, which deflected them. "Dang it!" David shouted.

The force field went down, Sonic, Tails, Court and I ran towards the robot and began to punch, and kick, and spin dash at it. We all just got swept away by the robots massive arm. "John! You're really making me mad!" I said as I got up, and helped Court up. "This isn't working." I told Sonic. "We need a plan." Court said. Sonic nodded, "We do, this isn't going to work, someone is going to get hurt." I thought quickly, but before I had any time to say anything, I was shoved out of the way by David. "Don't stop moving, Dylan!" I heard as an energy ball just missed me. I got up, and looked at the surroundings; we were in large back lot, nothing too helpful around.

I jumped out of the way again, and behind a small pile of junk. I had to think of something, and fast. I poked my head above the junk, to see my friends running, jumping, kicking and throwing stuff at the 10 foot tall robot, but not succeeding in anything. I saw Ben throwing the same kind of projectiles Cassy had, and David using his arrow, Trevor was also using projectiles. Court, Sonic, and Tails on the other hand were going in full force. But everything was knocked back by the force field. I watched John emit, and make the force field dissipate. I noticed something, on the robot's waist, it was a circular belt looking thing, every time the force field was emitted, the thing glowed. "Hmm, if we can take that out, then maybe we have a chance!" I said as I stood up and rand over to Sonic.

"Look!" I said as I pointed out the generator. "That's it!" Sonic said. I ran to Ben, and took some of the "pens", then ran to Court and pointed it out, and gave her a pen. "I got it." She said as she winked at me. David already noticed what I noticed, "You guys go for that, me, Ben, and Trevor will distract him!" He pulled out three arrows and shot them all at the same time. The force field deflected them. It dissipated and me and Court took the chance, we ran towards the robot, the swerved and went opposite ways. The robot stayed on Court, which gave me the chance to jump up and stab the pen into the belt.

I jumped and put all my force into a hard jab, right between the belt and the body. I got knocked back by John, but it was too late for him. I waved and smiled. "Bye bye." The pen exploded. The belt went flying off. He was now defenseless. "Go, now!" Sonic said as he pointed. Everybody nailed the robot, with arrows, pens, or spin dashes. John couldn't take it anymore. The suit was just about destroyed, or at least, I thought it was. Everybody backed off, as the robot stumbled, then stood its ground. But out of its feet, flames grew. The robot lifted into the air, then turned its sight on our group. "It's not over yet." Sonic said as he prepared to attack.

John started firing energy beams at us. We all jumped out of the way, "Move back!" I shouted at David, Ben, and Trevor. David kept firing his arrows, and Ben and Trevor kept throwing pens. The robot suddenly gained an exoskeleton shield. "Man! Eggman really designed this one!" Sonic said, in amazement. "Nothing is working." Court said sadly. "Nothing yet, but we have one more trick up our sleeves, remember?" I held out my hand to Court. She looked at it, then me, "Are you sure?" I nodded. "It's the only way. Let's do this." She grabbed my hand tight.

I could feel our power combining. "You ready?" I asked her. "You bet." She answered. We then took off and jumped, higher than either of us has ever jumped before. We both held out our open hands, and made fists. We punch the robot and made it lose its balance in the air. It started smoking. We landed and turned around, still gripping hands. The robot looked at us, and then turned. "It's going to retreat!" Tails shouted. "Not on my watch!" I shouted as me and Court ran towards it. We jumped again, and did the same strategy. The robot began to descend. We landed and turned again. The robot was only a few feet about our heads. I notice Sonic, doing a twirly motion with his finger.

"Got it!" I said as I winked at him. Me and Court began to run circles around him, causing a small whirlwind. I made a quick turn and lifted Court off the ground, gripping both hands, and began to spin violently. "Hold… On!" I said as I gritted my teeth, spinning around faster and faster. "Now!" She said, I let go and she went flying into the robot at super speeds. Both her feet kicked the robot at the same time, causing it to fall, she did a back flip off of it then landed with one hand and knee on the ground. "You're done for." She said as she watched the robot crash into the ground.

The robot shook, and then beeped. "Self-Destruct in Ten…" We all looked at each other, and then ran towards the robot. "Get back!" Sonic said as he ran ahead, followed by Tails. Sonic tried to pull the case off, but didn't succeed. We moved far back. "9…8…" The voice beeped. Sonic spun and tried to cut the case off. "Dangit!" he said, unsuccessfully. "7…6…" Sonic quickly punched, kicked and spun at it, nothing worked. "5…4…" The countdown continued. Tails picked up a piece of scrap metal and jammed it between the case cover and the robot itself. He and Sonic both pulled, the door flew off. "3…2…" Sonic grabbed John and Tails, "1." The robot then exploded, destroying everything around it.


	19. Time for an Upgrade

Chapter 19

Time for an Upgrade

"No!" I said as I collapsed on the ground. "Sonic… Tails… _John_…" I said, as I began to cry. I slammed my hand down on the ground. "Dylan…" Court said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "No! He's dead! Eggman is dead now! I'm not holding back!" I said as I began to stand up, "No, Dylan." Ben said. "No, Ben, he deserves everything coming to him…" I said I clenched my fists. "Dylan…" Trevor said. "I'm going to destroy him; he's not getting away with this!" I said furiously. David grabbed my face and turned me, "Dylan! Look!" David aimed my face towards the top of a small building, where I saw Sonic, holding John over his shoulder, and Tails were standing.

"But, what? Wait. How?" I couldn't even make sentences. Sonic and Tails jumped down. "Heh heh, you out of all people should know I'm the fastest thing alive!" He said as he winked and held a thumb up with his open hand. I couldn't say anything, I was speechless. "Let's get this guy back to the base; it's a lot safer there. Tails did you find what you were looking for?" Tails nodded, "Yep! But me and David have to go get something else too, we will meet you guys back there later." Sonic nodded, "Alright, sounds good to me, be safe buddy!" Tails grabbed David's hand and they flew off. "Okay, let's go." Sonic said.

We ran as quickly as we could back to the base, me, Sonic, Ben, Trevor, and Court. We ran down the stairs and Rouge, Knuckles, Angela, and Cassy were all sitting and talking. Cassy jumped up when she saw us and ran over to us. "Everything okay?" She quickly asked as she gave me and Ben a hug. She noticed John slung over Sonic's shoulder, as he walked past her to put him on the couch. "Is that John?" She asked as she looked at the group. Trevor chuckled, "Yeah, talk about running into an old friend, right?" Angela got up and walked over to me, "Uh, where is David?" She asked with a worried tone in her voice. "Oh! Him and Tails went out to get something big, they'll be fine." She looked at me surprised, "Oh, okay." She said as she walked over and started pressing button on the computer. "David, what are you doing?" she said to him over the computer. I lost interest in the conversation.

We all sat down, either on the floor, and then I realized something was missing. "Where is Shadow?" Court beat me to it. "He went out to inspect the area, he'll be fine." Rouge said. "Yeah, I bet he will be!" Court said happily. I sat down next to Court on a couch, "I can't believe that Eggman is using humans to control his robots, his thing used to be animals." Court nodded, "Yeah, but can you imagine the power of a human, compared to the power of a small bird, or rabbit, or squirrel?" I opened my eyes wide. "I love squirrels." Court stared at me blankly for a second, then cracked up laughing. " Yeah, that is a point, we have to figure out how to stop him though, and make sure no one else gets caught." I said when she finished laughing.

"If you think about it, if he controls all the people in the world, who will be there to stop him?" Cassy said, "You make a good point baby." Ben said. "Yeah, it is a good idea, unfortunately." I said sadly. "But we are here, and as long as we are here, Eggman won't win!" Sonic said excitedly. Knuckles punched his hand together, "Yeah!" I grinned; everything was beginning to look brighter, although we still had a chance of failure. As long as we stay together, we will win. I know we will. I looked around the room, thinking about everybody in the room, and outside of the room in Eggmanland, and everybody else in the world. I saw doors, ones I haven't been in. "Hey, Angela, what's in these rooms?" She pointed at one, "That one is a big empty garage," she pointed at another one, "That one is where Tails does all his stuff." I nodded, "Cool, so did you find out what Tails and David were up to?"

She shook her head, "No, David wouldn't tell me." I shrugged, "Oh well, they will be back soon, right?" She nodded, "Yeah, he said he will be here in a little while, they are on their way back. I wondered where they were coming back from. Either way, it wouldn't be very long.

When David and Tails got back, they walked in from the garage. "Hey guys." David said happily when he walked through the door. "David, why did you come in through the garage?" Angela asked him, "Go see for yourself." Everybody quickly got up and squeezed through the door all at once. "You got the Tornado back!" I said excitedly. "Yeah, it was difficult getting it all the way here without being noticed, but we did good!" Tails said happily. "Now I can get to work on it, there actually isn't too much damage, just a damaged wing, and some internal stuff; I should have it up and running soon!" Tails was happy he got the Tornado back, which was like his baby.

An image flashed in my head, of us falling again, but Shadow not being there to catch us. I shook it away. _It's not going to happen again,_ I thought to myself. We all walked back into the main room, and sat back down in our seat, but Cassy decided to sit on me. "Uh! What are you doing?" I said as she plopped down right on me. "You looked comfortable. So I sat." I laughed, she gave me a big hug, "Ohhh, I love you!" She said as she squeezed me tight, "Ack! I love you too!" I said as I tried to breathe. I knew why she did this, she felt something wrong, and she knew how I felt when I saw the plane. She made me feel a lot better, and safer. She then jumped off me and went to sit by Ben. I heard a noise. "Ohh…" a shaky voice echoed from behind me. I turned around to see John stumble out of one of the four doors.

I jumped up and walked over to him to help him out. "How are you feeling?" I said as I put his arm over my shoulder and looked up at his face. His hand was holding his head, "Dizzy, like I've been hit with a baseball bat." I helped my tall friend over to where I was sitting, and sat him down, his eyes were closed. "Hey, do you need anything?" David quickly asked. He shook his head no, and then opened his eyes. "What the hell?" John said as he looked around the room, seeing Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge. His jaw dropped. "No way." He said in disbelief. "Way." I said as I smiled at him. He shook his head, "Alright, what is going on?" I laughed and began to tell the story, from the beginning.

About ten minutes later, I was done, "And now we are here." I said as I finished up my story. "So, this is really happening?" he asked, "Yeah, do you remember anything from before you were knocked out?" David asked him. John shook his head, "No, nothing really." Trevor shrugged, "See, neither did I." I think that made him feel better about himself, so I giggled. I turned to see Cassy talking to Tails and pointing at me. She noticed me looking, quickly looked then turned away with a straight face, but big eyes. She was talking about me, she couldn't hide it, and Tails began to laugh anyways. I turned back slowly with my eyebrow raised. "Okay…" I said. Cassy, David, and Tails all jumped up and went into Tails' workshop. They were definitely up to something.

They came out about an hour later, Cassy stared at me. "I'm confused." I told her, "I know you are." She said with a straight face. She had he hands behind her back, "What?" I asked her. She slowly walked over to me, and then got down to my level. "I've got a surprise for you!" She said, in a singing voice. She pulled her hands out from behind her back, in one hand was a half ring, I couldn't tell what the other one was at all. "Umm, what's this?" I asked her. She pulled my arm out and slapped the half ring on my cuff; it glowed for a moment, and then dimmed down, "Whoa!" I said as I watched it, she grabbed the other and it did the same thing. Then she pulled my feet out and attached the other device over the top of my shoe, more around the ankle. It also did the same thing. She did the same for the other foot also.

"What are these?" I asked her, she smiled and replied, "Upgrades." David walked out and kneeled down by Court, and helped her put hers on; they did the same thing as mine. "Wow, this is cool!" She said. Tails walked out of the workshop and picked up my hand, opened a panel on my cuff, and put a small chip into it. "There, now they should work perfectly fine, we have increased your power; it will be a lot easier to take down Eggman now!" Tails said as he walked over to court and put her chip in as well. "Well nicely done guys! Thanks!" I said as I looked at my wrists and feet. "I can't wait to test them out!" Tails held up his finger, "These are very powerful, remember, but you still need to be careful." Tails pulled out a remote, "Okay, activating the upgrades, now." He pushed the button and I felt a jolt. "Whoa! Alright!" I said excitedly, "I can feel the power!" Court said.

The jolt then died down, meaning we have officially upgraded. "Don't think you guys don't have upgrades too!" Tails said as he ran into his workshop. He ran out with a large tray of shiny things, he started passing them out. "These will help all of you out too." Tails said as he handed Trevor an item. Trevor stared at the little metal pole Tails gave him, and then shook it. "What does it do?" Trevor asked. Cassy walked over and twisted it, the pole extended to about the height of Trevor himself. "Whoa!" he said as he jumped. He then began to play with it, testing it out. Tails then walked over to Ben and John. He handed them both a pair of metallic gloves, knee and elbow pads, and shoe covers.

The both put them on, and raised their fists in the air. John did a couple of practice punches, and Ben examined them more. "Alright, cool." Ben said as he smiled. "Cool." John said as he put his hands down. Cassy and David also got similar upgrades; they both got a utility belt, with many compartments, an ammo belt and a small grapple hook. "These will be helpful. Thanks Tails." David said with a smile. "Sweet action." Cassy said as she put her equipment on. "There's no chance Eggman's going to win now." Cassy said anxiously. I examined the room, watching everybody play with their new equipment, Trevor made the pole into two, and then into nun-chucks, Ben and John's equipment had retractable spikes, and was electrified. Cassy and David's held their gear, David's explosives, and Cassy's pens.

Tails walked back into his workshop and brought out stuff for Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow also. "Oh my!" Rouge said as Tails handed her the Pick-Nails. Knuckles grinned as Tails gave him the Shovel-Claw. "Thanks buddy!" Sonic said as he got a ring, "Sonic what is that?" I asked him, "It's the Ancient-Light upgrade, pretty helpful for bashing enemies fast!" I held my hand up in a fist. "Alright! Sounds fun!" Sonic smiled and nodded, "It sure is!" Sonic put the ring around his wrist and shook his hand around, making sure it was secure. "I have one for Shadow too, when he gets back." Tails said, as he put Shadow's upgrade on a table.

"Hey, David, want to help me get to work on the Tornado? It would be a lot quicker if I had some help!" Tails said with a smile. "Yeah, I'll be right there!" David said as he looked at the computer, "Hmm, everything looks okay around here. There's Shadow." He said as he pointed at the screen, we saw a small red and black dot moving towards us. "Hey, will you make sure he gets the Ancient Light, please?" Tails asked from the garage. "Will do!" I hollered back at him. Then, Shadow walked through the door. "I've inspected the area; I have located Eggman's control tower. That is where we need to attack." Shadow said as he walked in and sat down on one of the three big couches. Court went and picked up the Ancient Light.

"Here you go." She said as she happily handed Shadow the ring. "Thank you." Shadow said gratefully, as he put his ring on his left hand, just like Sonic's. I looked over at John, who looked like he had finally become comfortable with everyone, considering he was having a friendly chat with Knuckles. "That's better." I said to myself with a smile. "What's better?" Court asked me, I chuckled, "Oh, just that everybody is okay, and not thinking they are crazy." She giggled at me, "I thought you were crazy." I looked at her and my jaw dropped, "What?" she laughed, "I was kidding." I drooped my head, "Oh, that's a shame, because you would have been right!" I said as I raised my head and opened my mouth and my eyes really wide and stuck my tongue out. I laughed manically as I stared her down.

"After they finish the Tornado, we will have our attack on Eggman, the final battle, is everybody ready?" Sonic said, with high hopes. Everybody nodded and cheered. The adventure was finally coming to an end, but it was okay, because it wasn't over yet. It wasn't over until Eggman was defeated. "I also found something else out, while I was investigating." Everybody looked at Shadow, and quickly asked, "What!?"

Shadow smiled and closed his eyes. "I found the prison Eggman is keeping the humans in."


	20. Prison Break

Chapter 20

Prison Break

I couldn't believe it. "Eggman is keeping the humans in a prison!?" I asked Shadow, Shadow nodded his head. "It's not to far away from here. I scanned the immediate area; there are plenty of places for infiltration." I leaned back in the couch, "So, how many people do you think are there?" Shadow shook his head, "I couldn't even give a guess, and there were a lot, way to many to count." Shadow said as he leaned back on a couch, and crossed his arms. "Well then, let's go save them!" John piped up; I looked at him with a dumbfounded face, "Really? How easy do you think this could possibly be? He has to have the place heavily guarded." John laughed, "That's why we have a distraction, haven't you ever seen a movie where they break someone out of prison? They always have a distraction." I began to think, "You're right!" I said in astonishment.

"We are going to need something big." Cassy said, Ben agreed, "Yeah, this won't be easy." We all sat in silence for a few minutes, contemplating a plan. "What if me, John, David, Cassy, Ben, Sonic, and Tails set explosives outside of the prison, while Dylan, Courtney, Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow get inside?" Trevor explained, "We will detonate the explosives, guaranteed to get Eggman's attention, then you guys can get in, cause an uprising, help the prisoners escape, and we can even blow a huge hole out of the side of the prison, so everybody can get out faster!" We all sat in silence again, "Hey, that sounds like it might work…" Sonic said, cheerfully, "I'm game!" He said as he jumped up and stretched. "Let's do it!"

We all exchanged glances, "Alright, let's go!" I said as I also stood up. "One problem, me and Tails have to finish the plane, you guys have to go without us, and besides, someone needs to stay here." David exclaimed. "Yeah, true, alright, we've still got a plan though!" Court said. Everyone stood up and began to put on their gear, preparing for a rescue mission. "Alright, Shadow, you lead the way!" Sonic said as he pointed at the door while he was looking at Shadow. "Okay, let's do this." Shadow said as he walked to the door, "Come on." He said as he opened the door and left. We all quickly caught up to the black hedgehog. We followed him out the door, through the hall, and up the stairs to Eggmanland. "Keep up, don't fall behind, we have to be quick." Shadow said as he kept it at a slow jog.

We followed him through many alleys, down roads, and avoided Human-Controlled robots. "It's up here." Shadow said as he turned down an alley. We followed him to the end of the alley, and then we stopped. "Okay, here is where we separate!" He said, "Do you're stuff, guys!" I said, we separated into our groups, Cassy, Ben, Sonic, Trevor, and John in one, and me, Court, Shadow, Rouge, and Knuckles in the other. We waited there while Sonic's group worked on a distraction. "Now's our chance!" Shadow said as he took off towards a wall. "To the top of the wall." Shadow said as he pointed up. Me and Court looked at each other, "Uh, how?" Court asked.

"That's my job, sweetie." Rouge said as she picked Shadow and Court up and flew to the top, and down the other side. Knuckles jumped on the wall and said, "Hop on." I shrugged and jumped on Knuckle's back and held on tight. We were up the wall in no time. We made it to the top and immediately began to climb down the other side. About 15 feet from the bottom, I hopped off, as did Knuckles. "Alright, let's get in, and get out, we have to move fast!" We all ran into the big building, we couldn't see the building on account of the giant wall. There was a good 100 feet between the wall and the gigantic building. Shadow led us straight to the building, and then we ran along the wall of the building to a large opening, where robots flew in an out. "Through there, let's go!" Shadow said as he ran through the opening. We all followed behind closely.

We stopped when we got into the room, it was gigantic. I looked around, there was a large conveyer belt, and another big opening, but higher, and there was plenty of room. It was like an old warehouse. We heard a noise, so we all ducked behind the conveyer belt. The noise was a large robot, flying through the opening. The robot was shaped like a bird; it flew in and lowered by the conveyer belt. "What's it doing?" I whispered. "Shadow held his finger to his lips. The underside of the robot opened, and three humans fell out. It was harvesting the humans, this wasn't only a prison, it was a factory. The bird bot then lifted up and flew out the other opening. "Come on! We have to save them!" I said as I jumped on the conveyer belt. "Dylan, stop!" Shadow said as he tried to grab me.

I ran up to one of the people, who lay unconscious. I knelt down beside her and touched her shoulder, "Hey, wake up." I gently shook the short brown haired girl. She began to open her eyes, "Huh?" she said, trying to pick herself up. I grabbed her arm and helped her up. "Where am I?" She asked as she looked at me. "Don't worry, I'll explain later, just follow me." I began to walk back to the group, I looked back at the other two, "I'll be right back." I said to the unconscious people. Before we would get to the group, the conveyer belt began to move. I almost lost my balance. "Hold on!" I said as I quickly scurried to the edge, but the conveyer belt sped up and moved faster than I was. I lost my footing and fell, as did the girl.

I looked up to see Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, and Court getting further away. Shadow jumped on the conveyer belt, but it was too late, the conveyer belt went into the wall, and a giant door shut. "No!" I said as I was separated from the group. I turned on my back to see where the conveyer belt was taking us, "What's going on!?" The girl asked quickly. "I don't know, just be quiet, and lay back." I said as I laid back to where I could see what was going on. The conveyer belt took us to a large room, and then stopped. I looked around the room, there were two chutes. _What are those for?_, I thought to myself. Then, a giant robot claw picked up the unconscious of the two girls and put her in a chute.

Then another claw grabbed the other boy in the group, and put him in the other chute. The claws then returned to me and the girl, one picked her up, and one picked me up, we both struggled to get free. "Let me go!" She cried out. We both went into opposite chutes, following the gender in front of us. I fell down the chute, the chute curved into more of a slide. I tried to stop, but I failed. The slide gradually got less and less slanted, until it was a flat plane. My earpiece began buzzing. "Dylan! I told you not to go on there!" I heard Shadow bark. "Shadow, I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it." I said quickly. I looked around. There were more claws, and there were robot suits. "Where are you?" Shadow asked. "I'm… I'm not sure." I saw the claws picking up the humans, which were all males, and putting them into robotic suits, which were being dropped onto conveyer belts, and being shipped out.

"Shadow, this isn't good." I said to the earpiece. "I think… this is where it all happens, the mind control, and where people are being put into the robot suits." The line was silent. "I will try my best to retrieve you, just stay there, and don't move!" Shadow said, and then the line shut off. I stayed on the conveyer belt, being moved forward every little while. I was surrounded by a lot of people, and more were showing up behind me. The claws were quickly picking up the guys, and putting them into robots, where smaller claws would attach the head piece to their heads, and attach their arms to the controls. A claw suddenly grabbed me and lifted me up into the air, "What? No!" I screamed as I struggled to get free, it wasn't working. The claw was moving me towards a robot like I've seen before, one like Trevor and John were once in.

The claw spun me around and began to back me into the robot, I was holding onto the claw. "No!" I said as I twisted and turned, but it was too strong. Before I knew it, my back was in the seat of the robot, and I was being held in by the giant claw while five smaller claws slithered up to me. A claw grabbed each limb, and one my chest. I struggled to get free, "No!" I screamed again as I grabbed the outside of the robot and began to pull against the claws. I got my head out of the suit, and then used my feet to push harder. The more force I used, the more force the claws used. I grabbed the outside of the robot with my other hand. I grunted as I pulled myself out of the suit. "I'm… not… giving… up!" I said as I got my torso out of the suit.

I pulled myself almost halfway out of the suit; the claws were not giving up, but neither was I. Grabbed the top of the opening in the suit with one hand, and the bottom with the other, then started spinning my body. I kept this tactic up, tangling the claws. The more and more tangled the claws got, the softer they pushed on me, giving me the advantage. I began to succeed out of the robot; I could feel the grip loosening on my legs, so I pulled them away, one by one. The claws released my legs, and then I put them against the seat and pushed. I slipped and fell back into the seat again, so I grabbed the claws holding my arms with my legs. I pulled and kicked as hard as I could, the claws loosened enough for me to be able to grab the "arm" of the claw, and push myself away from the claws and slid down out of the seat. The claws then attacked the seat, missing me.

I grabbed onto the slithering arms of the claws while they pulled way from the robot, when I was far enough away I dropped. The claws tried to untangle themselves. I jumped and bounced off the wall and axe kicked right though the arms. "Wow, these upgrades actually work better than I thought!" I said when I landed. The claws fell to the ground, twitched, and then stopped moving all together. I looked around the room, quickly looking for an escape, before anything else bad could happen. I didn't want to take another chance of being stuffed into a robot. The only way out was where the prepared robots were going. I thought about it for a second, and then jumped on the conveyer belt. Before I even got to the exit, another small claw grabbed me and pulled me back.

"Ugh! Not again!" I said as I tried to pull my arm free, but another claw grabbed my other arm. I was being dragged back, but as quickly as it started, it ended. I looked back to see why the claws stopped pulling. "Shadow!" I said as I kicked the dead claws away from me. "That's two times I have rescued you. Let's get out of here, and get all of these people out of here." I jumped up, Shadow grabbed my arm. A bright light flashed. _Chaos Snap._ I thought to myself, Shadow's ability to use Chaos Control without an emerald. When the light dimmed to nothing, I saw Court, Knuckles, and Rouge, in the main room again. "I'm glad you're okay!" Court said as she ran up to me. "It was scary down there!" I said as I glanced at the conveyer belt again.

I drooped my head, "I don't think this is as much as a prison as it is a factory." I said with sorrow. Knuckles looked at me, "What do you mean?" I shook my head, "The people who are being brought in here are being shuttled immediately into robots, there's no holding cells or anything." I said as I shook my head, "That's terrible!" Rouge exclaimed. "We can't just blow it up either; think about the innocent people in here." Court stated. My earpiece started beeping. "What's going on in there you guys? Hurry up; Before Eggman suspects something!" I heard Cassy's voice, "Cassy, we are working on it, hold on!" I said quickly. "We can't do anything here, we need to leave now." Shadow said. "I agree, let's get out of here." Rouge agreed.

"No wait! I have an idea!" I said, I pointed to the conveyer belt, "All of the people get dropped off here, right? Well, why don't we just take the conveyer belt out?" Knuckles nodded, "Sounds good." He ran over to the conveyer belt and began punching away at it. He knocked the side of it out of place, and then jumped on top of it and did a drill dive. He jumped off and said, "That should do it." When he finished, not exactly how I expected this rescue mission to happen, but I went with it. "We need to leave now, before Eggman realizes we are here." We all ran to the opening and hopped out, then climbed up the wall with the same tactic as before, and made our way to the other group. "Let's go guys!" Sonic ordered to his group when he saw us.

We all ran through Eggmanland again until we got to the base. "How'd it go?" Angela immediately asked us, "It was more of a factory than a prison." Shadow said sadly. Everybody engaged in a giant conversation, while I sat in silence.

_Eggman has to be controlling the humans somehow, I bet he has a giant machine or something. But where could it be? I bet it's near him, probably in the center of Eggmanland. We are going to have to take it out before we take him out. _I thought.

"Right, Dylan?" I heard Sonic ask me, I shook my head, "Wait, what?" He laughed, "We are going to have to take this fight up to Eggman! Up close and personal. Right?" He repeated himself. I smiled. "Heck yeah!" I said as I punched my fist into the palm of my hand. "Do you guys think that Eggman has something controlling all of the humans? I mean he seriously has to have a way of shutting them all down, right?" Ben looked at me, "Like a central control tower? Yeah, it makes sense." He said, agreeing with me. "If that's the case, I say we take it down. Eggman not having all of the humans under control would be a giant advantage, besides, most of the robots here are being controlled by humans." Sonic stated.

"Yeah, I say we take out what's controlling the humans, and then we take Eggman down!" Court cheered. I heard a quick cheer from the garage, "The Tornado is fixed!" Tails chirped. I jumped up and ran into the garage. "Really?" I asked, Tails nodded, "It went a lot faster than I thought it would!" He said excitedly. Good, the Tornado was fixed, that means that we could start planning our final assault on Eggman.


	21. Damsel in Distress?

Chapter 21

Damsel in Distress?

We decided to take our little group of friends directly to Eggman, attacking him head on. If we could get into the central control room, we could shut down the robots, and end Eggman's reign. We also decided to only use the seven Chaos Emeralds as a last resort; Sonic didn't think we were going to need to anyways. With the Tornado fixed, and new gear for everyone, we had an even bigger chance of victory. Our team consisted of Courtney, Cassy, Ben, John, David, Angela, Trevor, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, and myself. I thought we had a pretty good team, I was sure it was enough to beat Eggman. Sonic stood in front of the entire group, probably about to give a confident speech.

"Okay guys, are you ready to end this, once and for all?" Sonic said confidently. Everybody cheered. "Alright then, let's go!" Sonic said as he ran out the door first, everybody followed. We all ran outside and up the stairs into Eggmanland, the garage door opened. "Ready Tails?" David asked him as they quickly hopped in the seats of the Tornado. "I'm ready!" Tails said, as he started the Tornado. He gave us the thumbs up, Sonic gave one back. I was thinking through the entire adventure we've had, thinking how much fun I've had with Sonic and the gang. But I felt like I was missing something. Court looked at me, "What's wrong Dylan?" She asked as I pondered. I shook my head and replied, "Something just doesn't feel right, I think we are forgetting something." I said as I looked at her.

"What do you think it could be?" she asked nicely. I shook my head, "I don't know but… I think its important." Court stared at me and pondered as well, I ran my eyes over our gang. "Heh, I dunno, if it's important I'll think of it sooner or later." Court nodded and smiled. "Yeah." I looked at our team again. We were ready. Sonic pointed his finger in the direction that we were going. "Let's do this!" He said as he took off, leading our pack. We all followed closely behind, it actually reminded me of the opening cutscene for the game Shadow the Hedgehog. Me and Court ran next to each other, smiling the whole way. We wove swiftly and quietly through the buildings, heading towards Eggman's control tower, which was visible from just about anywhere in Eggmanland. "We aren't far from Eggman's control tower; it should be right up ahead." Sonic said back to us quietly.

As we wove through the buildings, we heard a sudden crash and explosion, followed by yelling. Sonic perked his head up and looked towards where the sound was coming from. It was across the street. We all zipped across and followed the noise through a few buildings. We crept up next to a wall, the noise seemed to be coming from around the corner of it. We kept hearing voices yelling, and the crashing explosions. Sonic peaked his head around the corner. "No way, it can't be!" Sonic said as he walked away from the building. "Amy!" He said as we all followed him out from the side of the building. Sure enough Team Rose was there destroying regular Eggman mechs.

"Hey Court, remember when I said I thought I was missing something, but I couldn't remember what it was?" She looked at me and nodded, "Yeah." I looked forward. "Well it just hit me like a hammer." I said as I watched Amy, Big, and Cream and Cheese, bust up some robots. Amy jumped in the air and bashed three robots with the Piko Piko Hammer then landed. She turned and noticed our group. "Sonic?" She said as she turned fully towards us. Her eyes watered up and she ran towards him, "Oh, Sonic! I knew you'd come to rescue me!" She said as she jumped and wrapped her arm around his neck, giving him a death hug. Sonic jumped back and tried to push Amy off of him. I don't think she really needed rescuing.

"Amy! Get off!" Sonic said as he struggled to breath. Amy let go. "Sonic, what took you so long to get here?" She said as Big and Cream and Cheese ran up and joined her after they finished off their robots. Sonic shrugged, "I was busy." Amy stomped her foot. "You never tell me the truth!" I looked over at Court who was getting red in the face. She really disliked Amy. She would probably put up with her until a certain point. Everyone has a bursting point. I put my hand on her shoulder, she looked at me and I shook my head. She chilled out. "I really want to hurt her." She muttered to me under her breath. "I know, but let's make friends, not enemies." I replied to her.

She resently let go of her anger. Amy looked at all of us then at Sonic again. "Sonic, why haven't you stopped Eggman yet? Is that what you are going to do right now! We are coming along too!" Amy said, forcing herself into our team. Team Rose would give us an even bigger advantage; we now basically have an army against Eggman. Sonic shrugged, "Alright, Amy, you guys can come too, but just watch out for yourself." Amy jumped with glee, "Yay! After this can we go on our date!" She said getting ahead of herself. Sonic shook his head in disbelief. How could she think about a date during a time like this?

Sonic ignored her question and gave everyone a thumbs up, meaning let's go. Sonic turned and ran towards the tower again, we all jumped and dodged through the theme park. We got to the headquarters in no time. At the based of the tower were hundreds of Eggman robots, lined up, protecting the tower from an attack like ours. Sonic stopped and examined the area, it was a big open space. "Enough room to fight it out, but I think we should just push through." He said pointing towards the tower. "Alright, let's go then!" I said. Sonic nodded then ran towards the wave of robots. "Okay Eggman! Here we come, you're not stopping us!" Sonic said before he bounced off of several robots, destroying them. An alarm sounded. Robots began to swarm us, but we pushed forward.

Flying robots, big robots, small robots, any robot you could think of, was here. Sonic and Shadow managed to keep cutting them down, as we pushed our way through the sea of robots. I was destroying the robots that got in my way by either jumping or sliding into them, as our friends in the back were using their gadgets to destroy the others. Rouge, Tails, David, and Cream had the flying robots. We pushed our way to the giant base of the tower. Shadow nodded and the group surrounded him. "Chaos Control!" Shadow said as a green light emitted from him. We were in the tower now. I looked at Shadow, noticing he was perfectly fine after that huge Chaos Control he just did.

"Didn't that tire you out at all?" I asked him, he shook his head. "Not when I can use the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds." He said as he smirked at me. "Ooh…" I said in return, amazed. We looked around the room we were in, there was on big doorway. Sonic nodded, and we all rushed to it, Sonic stopped at the front of it. "Tails, are you okay out there?" He said to his earpiece. I couldn't hear what Tails was saying, but Sonic nodded his head and said, "Just hold them off, we will be as quick as possible, if you get damaged, go back to the base, don't risk it." Sonic turned to the door, then glanced at Knuckles. "I'm on it." Knuckles said as he walked up to the door and began smashing away. The door broke down.

We all ran into the room, it was a giant room, almost like a colosseum. We ran out into it, Sonic stopped in about the center of it. "What is this?" He asked himself. Everybody looked around. I noticed a podium type thing up out of reach of the arena. Eggman rose from it. "Ohohoho! Sonic and friends! It looks like you have come to be a part of my gladiatorial games!" Eggman said as he grinned. His face turned into a frown when he saw me and Court though. "What? How can this be! You two!" He said as he pointed to me and Court. "I thought I destroyed you!" I laughed. "Obviously you didn't try hard enough!" Eggman growled. "I'll finish you off right here! Let's have some fun!" He slammed a giant red button on his podium. The other doors in the arena opened. Robots began to flood around us. More than we've seen on the entire adventure.

"Are you guys ready?" Sonic asked as he looked at the army we had to face. "Let's do this." Knuckles said as he pounded his fists together. Me and Court looked at each other and nodded. "Attack!" Eggman ordered the robots. They all charged at us. Sonic grinned and yelled, "Let's go!" We all followed the order and charged at the robots. I jumped high in the air and started bouncing off of them, one by one. After I landed I got slammed into a wall by one of the bigger robots. "Dylan!" I heard Court scream as I fell down and she ran over to me. "I'm… I'm okay." I told her as I got up and regained my strength. She nodded and we ran back into battle, I noticed Shadow teleporting and destroying the robots, reminding me of the opening of his game again. Sonic was spin dashing, destroying multiple robots at a time.

The robot swarm wasn't looking as if it was dying down. It looked like it was getting bigger. I destroyed three more robots, and then noticed Team Rose doing their team blast, destroying a wide range of mechs. John, Cassy, Ben, Angela, and Trevor were all using their gadgets to their fullest extent. They kept together, knowing they were stronger that way. We fought more and more, not stopping, until every last robot was gone, and we were all surrounded by scraps of metal. "Come on Eggman, I thought you would have put up at least somewhat of a challenge!" Sonic taunted. Eggman growled. "You pesky blue hedgehog! I will end you! Today!" Eggman growled as he slammed his hand on another button.


	22. Eggman's Master Plan

Chapter 22

Eggman's Master Plan

We all hesitated; no one knew what was going to happen with that button Eggman pushed. Everybody looked around. Nothing. "Eggman, is that really all you've got?" Sonic hollered to our round foe. Eggman took his hand off the giant button. "What the! How can this be? What's going on!" Eggman screamed and pouted as he stomped his foot. Everybody started laughing. He began to slam his fists on the panel, smashing buttons in, and screamed his head off. "Told ya we wouldn't need the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said to our team, everybody started laughing at Eggman. He then pulled a remote out from behind him. "Now! I've gotcha!" Eggman pushed the button on the remote. Everybody's laughter died down to nothing. Lights began to flicker around the colosseum. Everybody watched, waiting for something to happen.

After about a 15 second light show, the entire room went black. "Whoa!" Everybody screamed as their vision was taken away. I looked around, all I could see was the small glow from the panel where Eggman was. "Now it's time for fun! Ohohoho!" He said. I heard a mechanical beep, then something opened. "What's going on!" I heard someone yell in the mass confusion.. "Dylan!" I heard the voice get pulled away from me. The lights then came back on. "Ohoho!" Eggman laughed as a containment cell rose up besides him, as a mechanical claw dropped a person into it. It was Courtney. "Courtney!" I screamed to her. "Ohoho!" Eggman laughed as he pushed another button. The cell closed, and Eggman looked at us. "Alright! Do as I say, or…" He snickered, "You little friend here gets it!" He pointed at me.

"I want everybody, besides you, to exit." Eggman pushed yet another button; this one opened a door on the side of the arena wall on the opposite side of Eggman. On the other side of the door was steps to where people would sit in a colosseum, but unfortunately for Eggman, no one was sitting there. Sonic looked at Eggman, and then looked at me, "Don't let him trick you, and be strong." I nodded. Sonic turned and resentfully lead the team out of the colosseum arena, and to the seats where they would have to watch what would happen next. Leaving me, in the center of an arena, alone. "You have been a pain in my side! You and her are almost as bad as the hedgehog himself!" Eggman said to me over and intercom. "Yeah, so what do you plan to do? And why do you only want me out here?" I replied.

"I want to finish what I started! You didn't die the last time I tried! So I will just have to try again, but this time, you won't make it out alive." Eggman cackled. "Ohohoho!" I growled. Eggman stopped laughing, "Or…" he crossed his arms. "You can join me, you can be a part of my empire, and rule the world! But only if you turn against you friends, and your world." I closed my eyes. "You're choice…" he said to me as I concentrated. _What am I going to do ?If I don't do what he says, he'll hurt Courtney. But if I joined him, that would be hurting innocent people. Either way, it's going to end up bad._

"Don't do it Dylan!"

"No!"

"Don't listen to him!"

I heard my friends screaming things to me. I opened my eyes. "I will _never _turn my back on my friends. I will not join you Eggman!" I screamed as I pointed to him. "Ohoho… you're choice, but you've made a bad one!" He pressed a button on his panel. The cell began to glow. "Ah!" Court screamed. Eggman then pressed another button, this one opened a giant trapdoor, and another giant robot rose out of it. "Destroy him!" I watched as Court screamed in pain. I dropped to my knees. "No…" I could hear Court's screams of pain, and the robotic footsteps. "Dylan! Get up!" I heard Cassy scream. My hands began to tremble. "Eggman…" I could feel my anger rising, I have never been so angry. "Eggman!" I screamed. He laughed. "Would you perhaps like to change your decision? I'm feeling rather generous today!"

He pressed another button. Court's cell stopped glowing. "No!" the 20 foot tall robot as about 10 feet away from me now. I jumped up and ran full speed at the robot. My anger was fueling me, I was moving at extreme speeds. I slammed into it with my shoulder. It got knocked back. I landed and ran up to the robot and began to furiously punch it. Then I jumped into the air and kick it in the chest using both feet. The robot flew backwards and exploded. "What the! How did you defeat that mech so easily! It must be flawed!" Eggman freaked out. I landed and looked at Eggman. "You're next!" I jumped and ran up the wall out of the area and landed on Eggman's panel. "Wha-what!" He shielded his face. I jumped off the panel and grabbed Eggman's shirt. "Release her." Eggman laughed. "Ohoho! Why would I do something like that?" I pulled him closer to my face and clenched my other fist. "I'm not here to answer your questions!" I spun around and punched him into the arena.

He landed by the other wall with an "Ow!" The entire team was silent. Their eyes were wide open. I looked over at Court's cell. She laid in it, unconscious. "Rragh!" I screamed as I kicked through it, shattering the entire device. I picked Courtney up out of the containment cell. I looked back to Eggman who was sitting and rubbing his head. I jumped back in to arena and set Court against the wall. I then set my sights on Eggman. I ran at him. He tried to stand up, but I punched him back again. "Do you find it FUN to hurt innocent people?" he tried getting up again, but I kicked his side, knocking him back again. "Do you think this is okay!" I grabbed his shirt again. I pulled him up into the air. "I am getting very tired of you Eggman!" I clenched my other fist.

But I was stopped, someone grabbed my other arm. I turned and growled at who stopped me, it was Courtney. She shook her head. I felt my anger and hatred dissolve. I dropped Eggman and almost collapsed on Courtney. "It's okay, Dylan." Court hugged me. I was back to my normal state now. "Seeing you… in pain like that… I just… Couldn't control myself." I heard Eggman laugh, he pressed a button on a remote again, this time it made a claw come and pick him up. It was already dropping him off back at his podium. I looked at him, then looked out the crowd of friends, "Okay, how did someone not realize what he just did?" Everybody shrugged or scratched the back of their head. Me and Courtney did a facepalm.

"Ohoho! Now it's time for my ultimate plan!" Eggman went on pushing buttons. The stand that the group was on collapsed and they slid into the arena. The roof of the building retracted, showing the sky. Then a blue electrical field covered above the arena, which now served as a jail cell. "Now that you are now prisoners, I will explain my master plan! You all appear to be a little _slow_ at catching on." He cackled. Sonic growled. "_Slow…" _ Eggman laughed at Sonic's anger. "Well now, shall I begin?" We all resentfully listened to Eggman talk, there was nothing we could do to drown it out, he was over an intercom again.

"After Sonic teleported the Chaos Emeralds away from me, finishing off my last failure of a plan..." I leaned towards Court, "More like failure of a _person_." She giggled, but made me stay on track. "I was devising my next excellent idea! I hated how Sonic did what ever he wanted all the time; he can be here, or there. I can never see him coming. But fortunately for this plan! I have designed a mind control machine, as you can see with your friends, it works, and quite well at that! I thought, if I could control Sonic, I could immediately take over this world with no problems!" He laughed. He then became very serious. "But, unfortunately, Sonic is too strong for me to control." Sonic has a heart of gold, and is very headstrong, Eggman can't control it, just like how Trevor lost his temper in the suit, causing his own downfall.

"So, from there I decided, why control Sonic, when I can control EVERYBODY around him! Ohohoho! With everybody against Sonic, taking over this world will be a snap!" Eggman explained. "But, you're only here, in Hillsboro, that's not the entire world." Cassy said to him. "Why did you even choose Hillsboro as a base?" John added in. "Very good observation, and question, allow me to explain. Eggman held up his hand, in it was a small black device. "This is why I chose Hillsboro, I knew it was your home!" The black device was my cell phone, I grabbed my pocket, it was empty, it was definitely my cell phone. "My scouting robot brought this back to me after a battle with you." I shook my head, "So that's how you found out where Hillsboro was!" Eggman laughed at me.

"Precisely." I shook my head in disgust for myself. "It was my fault all of this happened. My stupid phone!" Cassy shook her head at me, "No it's not, you didn't know you were going to lose your phone." Eggman cleared his throat, drawing our attention back to him. "Now prepare for my empire to expand! This planet shall now be known as Planet Egg!" Everybody began to chuckle, then bursted out in full laughter.

"Planet Egg? Real original!" Trevor said.

"Did you get that name from a cereal box?" Cassy asked.

"Come on, for a genius I think you can do a little better than that." John stated.

"That's just stupid." Angela said.

There were a mixture of comments about the stupidity of Eggman's name, personally I think it was downright ridiculous. It made Eggman furious. "It-do'h-grah-ugh!" All of Eggman's words collided. "I will come up with a name later! Now I must leave you, to expand my empire! Ohohoho!" Shadow growled, "You're going to just leave us here?" Eggman laughed again, "There is no way you can escape! This little force field will not allow you to teleport through it using Chaos Control! Ohohoho! I figure keeping you my prisoners is much better than destroying you immediately!" Eggman pushed a button and the Egg-Mobile came to him. He hopped in and flew high into the air and out of our sight. We were trapped like rats, doomed to be stuck here forever.


	23. Struggles and Sorrow

Chapter 23

Struggles and Sorrow

After Eggman was completely out of sight, I leaned up against the wall and slid down and sat with my arms around my legs. Everybody sat in silence for a few moments, no one really knew what to say, or do. "It's all my fault." I said as my eyes began to water up. I put my head down. "No one is here to point fingers, what we must figure out now, is how to get out of here." Shadow said, "There is no way I can't use Chaos Control and get out of this." He held up an emerald, "Chaos Control!" I raised my head and watched him disappear for a few seconds. At the field I saw a small spark, and then an explosion, Shadow fell back down. He stood back up, "Alright then, Chaos Spear!" He jumped into the air and began hurling Chaos Spears are the field. All of them just bounced right off. He didn't give up; he jumped up and tried a Chaos Blast. It still didn't work.

"We've lost you guys, we're stuck. It's all my fault." I laid my head back down, as tears ran down my face. Sonic walked over to me, "That's not the way you should think, it's not your fault. We'll get out of here; we just gotta keep our heads held high and think." Sonic said with a smile. Cassy walked up behind him, "Sonic's right, get up and don't give up. This isn't like you to give up Dylan." She said to me. Court walked up and stood beside her, "Come on Dylan, we will think of something." John then chimed in, "But we aren't going to be able to get out of here without _you._" Trevor smiled, "You found the Chaos Emerald, you've made it this far. Why give up now?" I looked up to see everybody standing around me, smiling. I shook my head, "But if Shadow can't even get out of this, what makes you guys think we all can?" I asked them.

"Dylan, don't give up. We need you!" Angela said to me. "But what is the point of trying, if there's nothing to try for?" I asked, wiping tears away. "Look, Dylan, all of those people outside these walls will die without you." Rouge said, "So you need to get up!" Knuckles added on to it. "Never give up hope Dylan!" Amy said, "Sometimes, it's the only thing you have." Cream added. "Chao chao!" Cheese agreed. I held my head in my hands, trying to think, I couldn't think of anything to get us out of here. I gave up, I have lost all hope, I knew this was the end of it. I ran my hands through my hair, hitting something along the way. Whatever I hit fell out. I looked down to the side of me, it was my earpiece. I closed my eyes, "Stupid thing, won't do us any good anymore anyways." I picked it up and pulled my arm back to throw it away from me. I was going to throw it, but it would have hit Angela. Then I realized something.

"Angela!" I said out loud, she looked at me, "Huh?" I stood up and looked at the earpiece, everybody's eyes shot to me as I put the ear piece into my ear. "Eggman missed one thing; he didn't capture David and Tails!" Everybody's face lit up, "Alright! There you go buddy!" John cheered. I pressed the button on my earpiece, "David, come in, can you hear me?" I asked quickly. There was a bit of static, but just a few seconds later I heard David's voice. "Yeah, are you okay, what's up?" I smiled, "David, we need help, Eggman has trapped us, we need you and Tails to get here immediately!" I said to him, "Alright, I will be there in a second!" I held a thumb up. "They're on their way!" Only about a minute passed by and we saw the Tornado fly by and hover down to the colosseum.

The cockpit opened and Tails jumped out. David jumped out and they grabbed hands and descended to the podium. "What _is _this?" David asked as he observed the force field. "I don't know, but it's keeping them in there and we need to deactivate it." Tails replied once they landed down. Sonic ran over closer to them, "The podium Tails! The podium!" He said as he jumped and pointed. Tails nodded and ran over to it with David right behind him. Cassy gave me a high five, "Awesome." Trevor jumped up and down, "Good job Dylan! Woohoo!" He said as he waved his arms in the air. Everybody then ran quickly over to where Tails and David were and listened. "Okay to get rid of this force field I have to over ride the main power unit and…" Tails got very technical and hard to understand. David knew mostly what he was talking about, but I could he did get a little confused. Tails looked at the field again then looked back down at the podium.

"Okay, and now all I have to do is this," Tails pushed a button, "and it should be gone!" Tails lifted his finger from the button and the force field dissipated. "Yeah! Tails!" I said as I jumped up and down. Everybody ran to the wall of the arena, Angela, Ben, Cassy, Trevor and John all needed a little help. Cassy and Ben jumped and held on to Knuckles as he climbed out. Rouge then picked up John and Trevor and swiftly flew them out. Shadow picked up Angela and hopped right out. Team Rose jumped right out, Big needed a little assistance of Cream and Cheese, but he made it too. Sonic grabbed me and Courtney's hand and jumped out. I don't think he thought we really needed help, but it was a kind gesture.

We all got out and regrouped, "We had to land, we didn't want to be spotted by Eggman, we saw him fly past us." Tails exclaimed, "Yeah we would have been here but when we saw the top open we decided to land on a roof nearby." David added. "It's okay, at least you here now!" Sonic said with joy, everyone agreed. I looked up at the sky through the opening, "Now I understand why there wasn't a door to this place." I said as I stared. Courtney started giggling, and Cassy looked up, "Oh it does make sense." She said, and then laughed. I noticed something glowing outside the colosseum, but I couldn't tell what it was. I walked over to David and asked him, "What is that over there?" He shrugged, "I don't really know, but that's where Eggman flew off to." I jumped, "That has to be where the machine controlling the humans is! That is where we need to go!"

Sonic walked over to me, "Well let's do it then!" Everybody cheered and got ready, David and Tails jumped into the plane. "Shouldn't someone check first, just to make sure?" John asked. Rouge's face lit up as I looked at her, "You're the spy!" She smiled and gave me a wink, "Alright boys and girls! I'll be right back!" She flew high into the air and then flew off towards where the glow was. Rouge was only gone for a few minutes, when she returned she assured us of what the glow was. "It was a giant tower, it has to be where Eggman's Mind Control machine is." Everybody exchanged glances. "You all ready?" Sonic asked. Everybody nodded and cheered. "Alright then, let's go!" Tails and David hopped back into the plane, "We will meet up with you guys back outside!" Tails hollered down to Sonic. Sonic nodded.

"Are you going to do the honors of getting us out of here Shadow?" Sonic asked the black hedgehog. Shadow nodded with a small smile, and everybody bunched up again. "Chaos…" He held the emerald in the air, "Control!" a green light absorbed us and we appeared outside. Once we were outside we saw the Tornado fly above us. Sonic pointed in the direction where it was flying, "That way! Let's go!" he took off running slow enough for everybody to keep up. We ran and ran, until the building with the giant tower was in sight. "Are you ready?" Court asked me. I nodded, "Let's finish this, once and for all!" I said as we ran. We stopped before we got to the building that the Tornado flew around, "Eggman's going to be in here for sure." Sonic said, "Shadow, I think me and you should do this alone." Shadow nodded, "I agree." I shook my head, "No, I'm going too." Shadow and Sonic looked at me.

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked. I nodded. Court walked up besides me. "I'm not leaving Dylan." Sonic nodded again, "Alright then, the rest of you guys stay out here!" Sonic said to the group. I turned to my friends.

"You've got this, Dylan. Keep him safe Courtney!" Cassy said with a smile and a hug.

"Give him what he deserves you guys!" Trevor cheered.

"Don't give up! End this here!" John said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Finish it off!" Angela said as she smiled.

We nodded and turned to Sonic and Shadow again, who were ready. "Alright Eggman! Here we come!" Sonic said as he ran towards the building. Shadow also took off, me and Court looked at each other, exchanged smiles, and then took off.

Once we reached the building, Shadow teleported us into it. In the center of the rather large building was a giant machine. It was glowing, and it had a tower that jutted out through an opening in the ceiling. "We have to take this thing out! This has to deactivate all of the robots!" Sonic said as he pointed at the giant generator. We all ran up to it and just started giving it all we had, Shadow jumped and used several Chaos Spears, while Sonic did a spin dash and cut right through it to the other side. Me and Court on the other hand were attacking more of the base, ripping out wires, and kicking it in, smaller, but still effective things. In no time the machine began to buzz, then shake. "I think this is our cue to get out of here!" Sonic said as the machine began shaking violently and sparks flew from it, we all ran to Shadow. "I agree. Chaos Control!" Shadow teleported us out of the building.

When we got outside we all ran away from the building. "Move back!" I yelled to the group. Everybody turned and began to run away from the building. We heard loud explosions and it started falling. Sonic grabbed me and Court's hands, "Hold on!" Sonic zipped all the way up to the team with Shadow and us. Once we got a decent distance away we all turned around and watched. The building shook and shook. Then everything got still and quiet. "No, I assure you we did enough damage." Shadow said as he examined the building. "Wait for it…" Sonic said as he pointed. I heard a scream from behind us, it was Amy, she was under attack by a Human Controlled robot.

Everybody quickly turned around. The robot was rather large, it had grabbed her. Big and Cream were already attacking it. "Let go of me!" she screamed as she tried to break out of the robot's grasp. I noticed the person in the robot, "Courtney! Look!" I said as I pointed, "No way, it can't be!" It was one of her best friend's Chel's. We were all good friends, I've known Chelsea almost as long as Courtney, but me and Chels' liked to picked on each other. "This oughta be fun!" I said as I punched my fist into my hand. We ran at Chel's but before we could do anything there was an explosion behind us, which stopped us in our tracks. Me and Court both turned around to see the tower collapse and fall down into the building.

We then turned and looked at the robot. Chel's dropped Amy, and the mech's arms fell to it's sides and it remained standing. "It worked!" I said. Me and Court then looked at each other then ran up to the machine. We pried the door open, it opened much easier now. Chelsea lay inside the robot, unconscious. "Chel's?" Court asked. I poked her. "Oh Cheelllseeeaaa!" Chelsea's eyes opened. "Wha… What happened?" She said she raised her head and looked at us, "Court? Dylan? Where am I?" Me and court smiled, "Don't worry about it, we will explain later." Court said to her. We heard Trevor calling our names, we turned around. "Dylan! Courtney! Hey! You guys! We have trouble!" he said as he jumped up and down and pointed into the sky. He was pointing at Eggman in the Egg-Mobile, he looked pretty angry.

"Grr! I have had it with you too!" He said as he spotted our team, he noticed the deactivated robot. "Sonic, why do you always get the annoying friends that always manage to be a pain in my side! I am tired of you, and all of your friends!" He said in rage. Sonic chuckled, as we all stared at Eggman. "Alright then… Prepare to be eliminated!" Eggman pushed a few buttons, "Behold! My newest and greatest robot ever! Rise Egg-Titan! Ohoho!" The entire group watched in awe at what rose behind the burning building.


	24. Against All Odds

Chapter 24

Against All Odds

Up rose a giant mechanical wonder, way bigger than anything we've ever fought. We all could do nothing but stare as Eggman's giant came to be. It was almost the size of a sky scraper. "Will somebody please tell me what is going on!" Chelsea screamed out. Court and I ran over to her, we began trying to help her out. "You fools! Did you really think you could defeat me? After I take out all of you, my rule over this world will begin!" Eggman cackled. Me and Court both grabbed one of Chelsea's arms and gave her a quick tug. Chelsea tumbled out and we helped her to her feet. She looked straight at Sonic. "Sonic? What is this?" Chelsea asked as she stared blankly at Sonic, who had his eyes set on Eggman. "It's really not a good time Chelsea!" I said I as gave her a small push and continued to watch the robot. "It has to be at least 50 stories tall!" John said as he stared.

The Egg-Titan was humongous; it had a dark silver color. It had a broad chest, and was shaped like a human. It almost looked like one of the robot's controlled by humans, just on a much larger scale. "If you have had trouble with my other creations, prepare to meet the biggest and baddest of them all! Ohohoho!" Eggman yelled to us as he flew towards the Egg-Titan. "I can't believe this! What is going on!" Chelsea yelled. Cassy looked at her, "Chelsea. Shut up!" she said as she stared at her. Cassy is a bit more straight forward than most people. But it made Chelsea be quiet, so it was fine with me. Eggman flew in front of the Egg-Titan, and then turned the Egg-Mobile so he faced us. "Ohoho!" He laughed as the Egg-Mobile flew backwards into the chest of the machine.

A glass panel slid down in front of Eggman, protecting him. A light then shined from inside the cockpit. The robots arms began to move, then the light dimmed into nothing. The robots arms lifted up, Eggman moved them around a bit, to insure he had control. "Ohoho! Yes!" The robot then began to move towards us, it walked straight through the burning building. "Move back! Run!" Sonic yelled to us, everybody began to back away, and then took off away from the giant machine. The machine took large steps, crushing anything in its path. Sonic turned and ran at the robot. He jumped and tried to spin dash through the leg. Instead, he ricocheted of off it. We heard a whine, and then Eggman's voicing booming, "You won't be able to do it, Sonic! Give up! Ohohoho!" Sonic picked himself up, and jumped out of the way. Eggman slammed his foot down right to where Sonic was.

Sonic caught up to us, "Man! That thing is tough!" Sonic said as he rubbed his head. The robot was catching up to us, "Shadow!" Sonic screamed, he stopped and looked back and nodded, everybody but Chelsea gathered around Shadow. Me and Court grabbed her and quickly pulled her closer. "Chaos Control!" Shadow teleported us out of the way of the Egg-Titan. We all appeared on a rooftop, a good distance away. We saw the Tornado fly over us and land on the rooftop. David and Tails jumped out. "That thing is HUGE!" Tails said as he pointed at the Egg-Titan, which was looking for where we teleported. Everybody watched as the Egg-Titan smashed trees and buildings. "Come out Sonic! You can't hide forever!" The machine boomed. Tails looked at Sonic, "What are we gonna do, Sonic?" Sonic stared at the machine.

"We have to do something before it destroys the entire town!" Court said to Sonic. Sonic then looked at Shadow and nodded. "We need to use the Chaos Emeralds now. They are our last chance." Shadow said. Sonic nodded agreeing to use the Chaos Emeralds. Shadow closed his eyes, and the emeralds appeared around him. "Let's end this." Sonic said to Shadow. Then they nodded and closed their eyes. The emeralds began circling the two hedgehogs. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. When the light dimmed Super Sonic and Super Shadow were revealed. Tails threw two ring containers at them. "Fifty rings! Good luck!" He said as they absorbed the rings. "Thanks buddy. Let's go Shadow!" The two golden hedgehogs flew into the air. We all cheered as they flew towards the mega machine. The Egg-Titan turned and prepared for battle. "There you are you pests! I'll crush you!" The Egg-Titan raised its hands and began to fire rockets at the Sonic and Shadow. The Super Hedgehogs just flew and dodged the rockets. "You're not going to be much of a match this time, Eggman!" Sonic taunted.

"Oh, you think so? Heh heh heh." Eggman replied. "How about this!" A turret rose from each shoulder of the Egg-Titan. "Laser Cannon fire!" Two beams shot, one at Sonic, one at Shadow. They both hit them dead on. They quickly regained their balance. "You think it's gonna be that easy Eggman?" Sonic said as he shook off the pain. "It will take much more than that!" Shadow growled. "Chaos Spear!" he shot several spears at the machine, but they failed. Sonic did a Super Sonic Dash at the machine, he bounced off again. The turrets fired again. Shadow teleported out of range, Sonic disappeared also. _Come on, I know you guys can do it!_ I thought to myself. "Let's knock him off his feet Shadow!" Sonic said as he and Shadow flew directly at it. They both slammed into it and tried to push. "Graaah!" Shadow yelled as I saw him light up, "Ugh!" Sonic also screamed in pain, as his got knocked back.

Eggman cackled, "I have designed this machine to absorb your power! You attacks are useless! All of you power is being transferred to me, so while you get weaker, I get more powerful! Wahaha!" He then struck them with more beams. We all sat in silence, watching the battle. We knew we couldn't do anything else but be there. "Kick 'em in the balls!" Cassy screamed. "No! Cassy!" I grabbed and pulled her hands down from the air, she had terrible timing. The Egg-Titan turned and faced us. "Grr! I'll show you!" Eggman cackled. "Your friends need to learn some manners, Sonic!" The Egg-Titan raised it's arm in the air and prepared to shoot rockets from it's fingertips again. "No!" Sonic screamed as he dashed and knocked the Egg-Titan's hand, but it was too late. "Incoming!" Tails screamed. We all flinched and covered our heads. "Chaos Spear!" Shadow screamed, as he shot spears at the rockets, causing them to explode before they hit us. "Thanks Shadow!" Courtney said. Shadow nodded with a small smile, and then flew towards the battle again.

"You're getting nowhere Sonic!" Eggman cackled again. "This will be your end!" Sonic looked weaker. "Tails! They need rings!" Tails nodded then jumped in the Tornado. "David!" David looked at Tails and understood. He hopped in, "Okay let's go!" The Tornado took off towards the fight. "Sonic! Shadow! Catch!" Tails yelled to them. He shot two ring containers at Sonic and Shadow. "Thanks Tails!" Sonic said as he powered up. Shadow just gave a small smile. He dodged out of the way of a swinging hand. "Don't you ignore me!" Eggman screamed. "They're gonna lose." Court said sadly. "No, they won't. I know they can do it." I replied to her. "They need help." She said as she closed her eyes. "Uh, Dylan?" Cassy got my attention. "What are these rocks doing? That's not normal." She said as she pointed at the Chaos Emeralds, which laid on the rooftop, they began to glow. Me and Courtney walked over to them. "Do you think…" Courtney began to say something, but I knew what she was going to say. "I think… They want us to do something." I answered her. Me and her walked into the center of the circle of emeralds. They shined very bright. "Is it possible?" Court asked. "I don't know. But we will only know if we try." I replied to her.

Me and Court held our hands out, so they were just about touching. Then the Chaos Emeralds rose into the air and began circling around us. I closed my eyes. I could feel their power running through my body. I felt them spinning, faster and faster. I kept thinking. I believed I could use the power. I could feel myself rise off of the ground. I then felt immensely powerful. "Hyuuuh!" I wailed as I felt the energy engulf my body. I opened my eyes and looked at my hands, they were glowing a bright golden yellow, as was the rest of my body. My medium length brown curly hair turned bright gold and straight, it rose into the air, similar to Super Sonic's. I looked at Court, who was also glowing, and floating, her long dark brown hair was also bright gold, and it also rose similar to Super Sonic's. We turned and saw our team staring at us, they're faces were lit up as they began to root us on.

"Yeah! Show Eggman you're real power!" Trevor screamed to us.

"You're my Super Hero, Dylan!" Angela called out.

"You guys can do it! Rock his world!" John cheered by Trevor.

"That's freaking cool! You guys just blew my entire universe!" Cassy cheered out.

"Way to go, bud!" Ben followed.

"Wow!" Chelsea said as her jaw dropped.

"Oh yeah! Now we're talkin'!" I said as I floated higher into the air. "You ready?" Court asked me. "Let's do this!" I said, we both then flew up high, and then over into battle. Our entire team cheered louder for us. We flew up to the Tornado, but slowed down near it. David took a double take and his jaw dropped. "No way!" I could read his lips. "You best believe it!" I said as I pointed at him. Court made a big smile and waved. He nodded, and then they shot two ring containers at us. I felt my power increase even more. "That's better! Thanks David! Now let's get Eggman! I said as me and Court dashed into the battle. The Egg-Titan was swatting at the two hedgehogs. "We're ready to play, Eggman!" I hollered at him. Eggman looked at us and his jaw also dropped. "No! This is impossible! Rrrgh!" He stopped attacking for a brief second and examined us. "Now Shadow!" Sonic said before he slammed into the cockpit of the Egg-Titan.

"Ow!" Eggman yelled in pain as the cockpit sparked up. "Not so strong there, are you Eggman!" Sonic said as he made distance between himself and the Egg-Titan. "Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled again, as he shot multiple spears at one of the lasers, completely destroying it. "Why you little…" Eggman became frustrated. "Initiate Energy Shield!" Eggman screamed as he slammed his hand on a button. A shield similar to the one we were trapped in expanded from the robot. It knocked us all back. When I regained my balance, I looked at the robot more closely; the force field generator was the same kind that was on John's robot. "We have to get that generator off!" I said as I pointed to the waist of the machine, "That's the only was to get rid of the force field!" I said. Shadow nodded. "I'll handle this!" He flew in towards the robot, Eggman raised his hand and swatted him back, "He's going to need some help!" Court said as we turned and flew in closer, making an attempt to distract Eggman. He shot a beam at us from the remaining turret. We quickly avoided. He turned and now had his sights set on us.

"You two should have been destroyed long ago! I don't know how you made it this far, but I'll end you now!" We kept avoiding the beams, and the giant hands swatting at us. "Chaos Spear!" We heard Shadow yell. The spears flew and hit into the force field generator. We both stopped. "Ugh!" Eggman cried out again. "No! My Energy Shield generator! I'll get you for this!" He shot a beam directly at Shadow; it blew him back, hard. "Shadow!" Court cried out as she saw her favorite character get knocked into the ground. Court closed her eyes, when she opened them she looked directly at Eggman. She stared at him with the most fierce aggressive look I have ever seen on her. "You monster!" She flew at Eggman, smashing into his cockpit. "Raagh!" He wailed as it sparked again. He tried to swat her away, but she was moving too fast. I saw the laser cannon aiming to fire again. "Uh-oh! I've got it!" I said as I flew to it and pierced straight through it. "No! My other cannon! Graagh!" Eggman complained again. Court took another shot at the cockpit.

The Egg-Titan's arm raised to swat at her, but Sonic slammed into it again, Sonic took the hit instead of her. "Sonic!" She screamed as she flew out of the way and closer to me. "Fire!" Eggman boomed, as the Egg-Titan shot rockets from it's finger tips again. We flew and avoided them all. "You two don't know what you're doing! Give up!" He cackled. "I'm not giving up Eggman!" I said as I continued to fly and avoid his swatting hands, and his rockets. "We won't let you win!" Court yelled at him. Sonic and Shadow flew up from the ground and joined us. "You guys made it!" Court said with relief. "You think I'd be down that easy?" Sonic said as we avoided more rockets. "Let's all attack it at once!" Sonic ordered. We all separated and flew our own ways before we turned around and did high-speed dashes towards the cockpit. We each struck it one at a time, "One, two, three, four!" Sonic cheered as I struck it the fourth time. "Gwaaah!" Eggman wailed. "Time to get serious!" Eggman bellowed.

The Egg-Titan's hand reach out and grabbed me from the air. "Energy Transfer Engaged!" He bellowed. I felt my energy beginning to drain. "Gah!" I screamed as I got weaker and weaker. "Hold on, Dylan!" I heard Court's voice over the electronic buzzing. Court flew around and then flew straight through the wrist of the Egg-Titan. The hand fell. "No! You little brat!" I focused my energy and broke out of the grip before it hit the ground and exploded. "Dylan!" I heard David's voice. I looked behind me, the Tornado was flying towards me. "Catch!" David yelled as a he threw ring container flew at me. I caught it and absorbed the rings. "Much better! Thanks David!" He looked at me and pointed at the Egg-Titan, "Thank me later! Finish this thing!" I nodded and flew back up to the battle.

"It looks like you're having a bit of trouble Eggman!" Sonic taunted. Eggman growled. "I'll give you trouble!" Eggman shot rockets at Sonic, who just moved out of the way of them. "Ha! Nice try!" Sonic said with a smirk on his face. "Ohoho!" Eggman laughed, "Those are homing missiles, Sonic!" Sonic turned around and saw the missiles coming back for him. "Move Sonic!" Court yelled. Sonic then quickly dashed towards Eggman, as the rockets followed him, "No! No no no! Wait!" Eggman pleaded as Sonic flew out of the way of the rockets, and they smashed into Eggman's cockpit. It smoked, but Eggman wasn't done yet. "You're going to have to do more than that to defeat me! Ohoho!" Eggman said. "It's too strong, we will run out of our Super Forms before we defeat him." I said to Court. "We need a strong attack." She replied. We then looked at each other and nodded. "Let's do this!" I said as I held out my hand. "I'm ready." Court said as she held out hers. I could feel our energy rise as our hands got closer. When they touched a bright light shined from them. I felt ultimate power. "Woohoo! Show Eggman your true power you guys!" Sonic cheered. "Finish him!" Shadow exclaimed.

We took off faster than we have ever gone before. "What! No!" Eggman cried as he saw us coming. The Egg-Titan raised it's still attached arm and hand up to protect it, we blasted right through it and into the chest of the giant machine. "Graaah!" Eggman cried. We looped around and blasted through the chest of the machine again. "This is impossible! You two don't have that kinda of power!" Eggman wailed. Me and Court kept flying, "Eggman you've got nothing left! Give up!" Sonic yelled at him. "I'm not finish yet! You will fall! Ohoho!" Me and Court exchanged glances, then smirked. We flew around the Egg-Titan and back far, then made a bee-line straight for the cockpit. "N-n-no! Wait!" Eggman begged. We smashed right into the cockpit, shattering the protective shield, and knocking the Egg-Titan back. "Ow ow ow!" Eggman cried as the machine smoked and sparked.

The machine started trembling, me and Court let go of each other's hands, and listened to what Eggman had to say. "Grrr! That's it! I will destroy this town and all of you! No one can escape! Not even you Sonic! Ohoho! Egg-Titan transform!" Eggman roared as he slammed his fist down on a button. We all hovered and watched the Egg-Titan's arms retract, and the legs form as one. It then slid down, forming more of an egg-ish shape. "He's doing something!" Court exclaimed. Eggman and the Egg-Mobile then exited the modified Egg-Titan. "Ohoho! Prepare to die!" Eggman said as he floated farther away from the strange machine. Sonic and Shadow flew up next to us. "We are low on rings." Shadow said as he began to dull. "You guys…" Sonic tried to say, "Can do it." They then fell from the sky, returning to their original colors. "I'll get Sonic and Shadow! You get Eggman!" Court ordered. I nodded as I looked directly at Eggman, who was trying to fly away in his damaged hovercraft. "Alright!" Court flew down to catch Sonic and Shadow while I flew at Eggman.

I teleported right in front of him, "Wah!" Eggman cried as I startled him. "This is over." I said to him. "Oh, you think so? Go!" He shot a laser from the front of the Egg-Mobile. I held up my hand and stopped it. "Not going to work." I grabbed the hull of the Egg-Mobile. "It's my turn!" I said as I pulled him closer so we were face to face. "I do believe this is mine." I reached down in the Egg-Mobile and grabbed my cell phone. "You really shouldn't take things that aren't yours, especially entire towns." He growled, "You think you have beaten me? You think I've lost? Well you are mistaken! The Egg-Titan doubles as the Egg-Bomb, capable of mass destruction! You and your friends will be wiped out! There is nothing you can do! Ohohoho!" Eggman cackled as he quickly pressed a button that made the Egg-Bomb project a timer, we had three minutes. I gritted my teeth. "You are going to wish you never messed with me!" I began spinning him around and around, faster and faster. "Take this!" I threw him down to the ground and the Egg-Mobile bounced several times before he flew out, unconscious. I saw the team standing on the top of the rooftop, looking down at him. "I'll deal with him later, right now I've got to get rid of this thing!" I said to myself.

I flew over to the Egg-Bomb, and quickly looked at it, I didn't have much time. The Tornado flew up behind me. "What is that thing!" David asked. "Get out of here! It's a bomb and I don't think we can disable it!" David looked at me wide-eyed. "Seriously?" I nodded my head slowly. "Just get back, I'll handle it. I have an idea." David nodded and closed the cockpit as him and Tails flew away. I flew down to the base of the Egg-Bomb. I put my fingers under it and pulled up, "Man! This thing is heavy!" The Egg-Bomb began to rise of the ground, very slowly. "Need some help?" I heard a voice call from behind me. "Court!" I said as I turned around and saw her face. She quickly began picking it up with me, we lifted it over out heads. It was a lot easier to pick up with help. "Dylan, you don't have a lot of rings left, we have to be careful!" I nodded as we lifted the Egg-Bomb off the ground. "We have to throw this thing in space, or we will all be doomed!" She nodded at me with a confident smile and said, "Okay! Let's do this then!" We then lifted off the ground with the massive bomb. I heard cheering, I looked back and saw the ground flooded with people, a lot of people I didn't know. Two minutes remained on the countdown timer.

We pushed up and got under the bomb and flew higher and higher into the air. I felt myself getting weaker. We push the bomb high above the Earth, we were about to leave the atmosphere. One minute. "Get ready!" I said as I could feel it getting harder and harder to hold. "We have to break through the atmosphere!" Court screamed. "We can do it!" I screamed as I closed my eyes and gave it my all. I felt a weird feeling come over me, we had to of passed through the atmosphere. I opened my eyes and looked out into space. Ten seconds left. "Now let's get rid of this thing!" Court said as we both focused our energy and gave strong push. The bomb floated away from the Earth. Five. Four. Three. Two…


	25. Forever

Chapter 25

Forever

One. The bomb exploded. We felt a shockwave hit us, it knocked me back, the explosion was huge. It was definitely powerful enough to wipe out Hillsboro, and plenty of the surrounding area. I felt weak. "Dylan? Are you okay?" Court asked me. I shook my head. I began to fly back to the Earth. I flew back through the atmosphere, Court quickly followed. I saw myself flashing, back to my original self. "I…" I stuttered, "I-I can't make it." My super form dissipated, and I was reverted back to my original state. I began to fall back to Earth. Court's face was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

"_Dylan!"_

_I opened my eyes, "What? Where am I? Court?" I leaned up, I was in a very unfamiliar place. The walls were made of a grey stone, with stain glass windows. I had no idea where I was. "Is this a dream?" I asked myself. I looked at the bed I was on, it was very low and close to the ground. I shifted towards the edge of the bed and put my feet on the ground. "Man, this is too weird." I said to myself. I looked forward, there was a wooden door. I was going to get up and leave and explore my surroundings, but the door opened before I could even get up. Seven people walked in, all wearing dark brown robes with hoods over their heads. I couldn't see their faces. They each had ropes tied around their waist, and a golden necklace with a ring at the end of it. They also had their hands together and covered by the long sleeves of the robes._

"_Alright, what's going on here? Where am I? And who are you?" I asked them. The one in the center raised his head up, I still couldn't see their faces. "We are the seven monks; we are the followers of the Chaos Emeralds." He said to me. "Monks? Followers of the Chaos Emeralds? What do you mean?" He disregarded my question. "You have been chosen by the Chaos Emeralds. You have a great adventure ahead of you." I looked at them dumbfounded. "What do you mean? I just beat Eggman! My adventure should be coming to an end!" The monk shook his head slowly. "You have much greater deeds to accomplish, young one." I face palmed. "What do you mean! What does all of this mean? Please tell me! How did I even get here!" The monk nodded, "You will learn in time, young one." I gritted my teeth, "Will you stop calling me young please? I am sixteen years old! I'm not a kid!" The monk made a small chuckle. "You still have much to learn."_

_Each of the monks then held their hands out, revealing a Chaos Emerald in each one's hands. They raised their emeralds into the air. Each one of the emeralds floated into the air towards me. They began to circle around me. They went faster and faster and faster until a bright flash of light blinded me._

"Dylan?" I heard a crying voice say to me. I opened my eyes to see Cassy and Court kneeling besides me crying, with the rest of our team gathered closely around. I leaned up, "Hey guys." I quickly got hugs. "I thought you were gone." Cassy said as she sobbed. "You really scared me." Court said also crying. "What happened?" I asked them. "You ran out of rings at the edge of space. Luckily Court saved you before you fell." Sonic said to me. "If Tails didn't give me the last ring container, you wouldn't have made it." Court said to me. "I had just enough energy to get you back down here." I began to get on my feet. "Did we win?" I asked. Cassy smiled, "You definitely kicked some ass out there." I laughed.

I looked up at the sky, which was now blue, instead of the red color. "How long was I out?" I asked. "You weren't out too long, Eggman has been out way longer than you have." David said as he put his hand on my shoulder and pointed over at Eggman. Eggman was still unconscious. I felt my wrists, "Where's my rings?" I looked down at my shoes. "And my other gear?" Tails looked up, "It must have broken off when you were in the atmosphere. "Aww, man." I said as I looked down at the green grass. "It's okay, you can have one of mine." Court said to me as she began to take her ring off her hand. I put my hand on her ring. "No, you keep it. It's okay." She shrugged, "Are you sure?" I nodded. "Yeah, I don't need them anymore anyways." Trevor ran up to me. "Whoa! Dylan! You and Courtney were like whoosh! Super! It was awesome." I laughed. "Thanks Trevor." Chelsea was bouncing up and down, "You guys saved the world! Omigosh! My best friend saved the world!" She grabbed Court and gave her a big hug.

"You really did awesome out there, Dyly-Poo! You guys really are heroes." Angela said with a smile on her face. "When you guys flew past me I was like no way!" David chuckled. "Way to go bud! You two make a good team." Ben cheered. "Good job buddy!" John said as he smiled a big grin. "You have ultimate power. You two are possibly the strongest humans I've ever encountered." Shadow said with a small smile. "Yeah, you two are real hot-shots now!" Rouge said with a wink. "I'd say you two are pretty strong. But not as strong as me!" Knuckles said with as he chuckled. Rouge smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow! Okay jeeze! Sorry!" Team Rose ran up to us, Cream and Cheese had flowers in their hands. "Thank you for everything! These are for you!" Cream lifted off of the ground and placed a crown of flowers on our heads. "You know, Cream and Cheese only do that when she finds someone she really likes." Sonic said to me.

"Oh, well I feel special then! Thanks Cream and Cheese!" I gave them both hugs, as did Court. I leaned over to Court, "Cream and Cheese are just so dang adorable." She giggled, "I know!" Cream and Cheese then flew over and dropped flower crowns on all of her new human friends. "What is that?" Cassy quickly asked as she winced, Cream dropped the crown on her head, "Oh pretty!" She said as she touched it. She gave a big smile after that. "I'd have to say this adventure is coming to an-" Sonic began to say, but got cut off by a loud crashing noise to the left of the group. Everybody took a fighting stance as a big pile of rubble shook before toppling over throwing dust into the air. "Hold on, get ready!" Sonic said as he got ready to run at whatever it was. "What could it be now!" I said as I prepared myself.

The dust settled and everybody stared at what was standing there. It was something no one expected. "Mom?" I said as I cocked my head sideways. My mom stood there with a baseball bat and her hair pulled back. "What the hell?" Cassy asked as my mom stood there and smiled. "Hey Dylan! Good to see you boy!" She said as she walked over to me and gave me a big hug. "Did you and Court Court have a fun adventure?" I slowly nodded my head. Behind my mom followed my dad, Chris and Sharami. "How did you…" Chris walked by me shaking his head with a nervous smile on his face. "You don't wanna know dude." I really didn't, my mom is awesome, and you don't want to mess with her. I should never doubt that they won't be safe with her.

I looked at Sonic, "I guess this means it's time for you guys to go now?" Sonic slowly nodded. I frowned, "But hey, don't worry. You never know, we may run into each other again someday!" Sonic said with a wink and a thumb up. I smiled, "You guys deserve a vacation. You should take a rest." Tails said to our group. "Wait! Sonic, what about Eggman?" Court said as she pointed to Eggman, who regained consciousness and was sitting up holding his head. "Ugh…" He mumbled as he began to stand up. Sonic's gang looked at him fiercely, but Cassy stepped in front of them. "I'll handle this guys, hey Angela!" Angela smirked as she walked over to Cassy. They then proceeded to walk over to Eggman, who snarled at them. "What do you want!" Cassy popped her knuckles. "You do know what happens when you mess with my brother, right?"

Eggman waved his hand in her face and turned his back to walk away, "I don't have time for this!" He said. "I do!" Cassy grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. I closed my eyes. "What! No! Ow!" I heard Eggman cry out in pain as Cassy and Angela took care of him. "Please! No! Stop!" I heard a lot of crashing, and grunting. I really didn't want to know what they were doing to Eggman, but he deserved it. I opened my eyes when everybody gasped, then it went silent. Eggman was knocked out, again. "That takes care of that!" Cassy said as she dusted herself off, "Thank you, Ms. Angela!" Angela smirked, "No problem, Ms. Cassy!" I laughed; I knew my friends would always be there to fight by my side, no matter what. They were the best friends I could ever ask for.

"It's time for us to go," Sonic said sadly, "I hope to see you all again soon!" Sonic ran off waving, until we couldn't see him anymore. "Nice meeting you all!" Tails said as he jumped in the Tornado and flew off. "It's was my pleasure! I will miss you all!" Amy said as her and Team Rose ran off, "Bye everybody!" "Chao Chao!" Cream and Cheese hollered, "Buh-byee!" Big said as he ran off, he fell though. "Wait for meee!" He said as he ran with his arms flailing. "It's been fun!" Rouge said as she flew off. "Goodbye!" Knuckles ran off. "I'll take care of Eggman from here." Shadow stated as he went and picked up the scientist like it was nothing. "Sayonara." Shadow said as he skated off with the rest of the Sonic crew.

I almost cried, but I had a feeling I would see them all again, very soon.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading; I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it, and be on the look out for my next story, **

**A Boy, a Girl, and a Hedgehog 2: The Good, the Bad, and the Spiky!**

**It will be out soon!**


End file.
